Harry Potter Rewind Sequel
by Armise
Summary: Vingt-et-un ans après la Chute définitive de Voldemort, Harry et Hermione travaillent dans le département expérimental du nouveau Ministère de la Magie. A la suite d'un accident, Harry se retrouve transporté dans le passé. Il se retrouve à nouveau confronté à des ennemis qu'il avait battus vingt-cinq ans plus tôt.
1. Episode 1 (Chapitres 1 à 14, complet)

1

Vingt et un ans plus tard

Il avait bien changé. Le Département avait changé de mission, changé d'apparence, changé de direction. Finies, les recherches obscures frôlant la magie noire. Finis, les jugements de nés-Moldus sous la domination de Voldemort. Vingt et un ans étaient passés au Département des Mystères. Il était tôt, trop tôt encore pour que les couloirs soient surchargés de personnel, comme c'était inévitablement le cas tous les après-midi. Il faudrait attendre encore quelques heures, avant que le grand hall d'entrée ne se remplisse de sorcières et de sorciers enthousiastes. Déjà, par-delà la surface, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre au-dessus de l'horizon, éclairant Londres de sa douce lumière. Une nouvelle journée commençait pour tous les habitants de Londres. Les familles de sorciers aux emplois matinaux ouvraient paisiblement les yeux, tirés en douceur de leur sommeil par les tout nouveaux enchantements de réveil du ministère.

Harry et Ginny Potter dormaient encore paisiblement. Un rayon de soleil entra par la fenêtre et frappa la joue de Harry, libérant une douce chaleur qui l'éveilla. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Il prit un temps pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il était chez lui, dans la Noble et très ancienne Maison des Potter. Elle avait subie quelques modifications, elle aussi, en vingt et un ans. L'entrée donnait toujours sur le square Grimmaud, mais à l'arrière, le deuxième étage, et les trois autres qui le surplombaient donnaient sur un lac dix à vingt fois plus grand que la maison, et au moins aussi profond qu'elle était haute. La solide maison, faite d'obsidienne noire, avait en outre un étage supplémentaire, ce qui lui en faisait quatre, plus le grenier. Harry et Ginny dormaient au deuxième, et leur fenêtre donnait directement sur la rive d'à peine un mètre qui bordait le lac. Chaque matin, le soleil venait le réveiller à la bonne heure. Harry passa un bras sous sa tête et contempla le paysage par la fenêtre. Sur la droite se tenait une petite dune de sable. Au-delà de cette dune, il y avait une forêt. Après cette forêt venait un second lac. Sur la rive de ce lac, il y avait un village. À côté du village, une colline, la colline de Têtafouine. Par-delà cette colline, il y avait une rivière, puis un champ, puis le Terrier, où vivaient Ron et Hermione Weasley. Harry resta perdu dans ses pensées le temps que le soleil monte suffisamment pour éclairer Ginny. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Il tourna la tête et la regarda. Ils se contemplèrent silencieusement. Ils sourirent.

2  
Le Nouveau Département des Mystères

Une heure plus tard, Harry arriva devant la porte. Il avait longtemps rêvé de cette porte, des années avant. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé alors. Il avait vécu une des années les plus sombres de sa vie, qui l'avait menée à rentrer par effraction dans le ministère, avec ses compagnons dont…

Hermione tapa sur l'épaule de Harry.

— Ho, tu dors ?

Harry se réveilla de sa rêverie et la regarda. Il balbutia :

— Heu… quoi ? Non, non…

Il secoua la tête. Ils franchirent la porte en bavardant jusqu'à la chambre d'expérimentations où ils devaient passer la journée.

— Bon, au travail, dit Hermione en posant son chapeau. Euh… où est Ray ?

Ray Carmichael était leur collègue à tous les deux.

— Il va arriver.

Il regarda sa montre.

— On est en avance.

Hermione haussa les épaules et fouilla dans son sac pour en retirer sa baguette. Elle et Harry s'assirent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. Hermione bailla.

— Comment ça se passe, avec Ginny et les enfants ?

— Tout le monde va bien. Les enfants sont tous à Poudlard, ils reviennent samedi, pour les vacances.

— Lily est rentrée en première année ?

— Oui, et tout s'est bien passé. Ginny s'était inquiété pour rien, finalement.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Ray Carmichael.

— Bonjour Harry, bonjour Hermione…

— Salut, Ray, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

Ray posa son chapeau et s'assit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, ce matin, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

— Heu… L'expérience d'aujourd'hui vise à créer une alternative viable aux Retourneurs de Temps par sortilège ou par enchantement.

Elle se leva et disposa les Retourneurs sur la table antisorts.

— On va commencer par des petits sortilèges de Transfert, par exemple sur des livres ou des montres, puis…

— Hermione, ça ne va pas marcher. L'enchantement d'un Retourneur de Temps est trop simple pour être transférée aussi facilement. Il faut les compacter avant de pouvoir les manipuler convenablement.

— Ok, alors… sortilège de compactage, tout le monde ?

Ray hocha la tête et se plaça de l'autre côté de la table. Harry et lui sortirent leurs baguettes.

— Prêts ? demanda Hermione. Trois, deux, un…

Des rayons jaunes sortirent de leurs baguettes et frappèrent le groupe de Retourneurs de Temps qui disparurent dans une petite détonation laissant la place à un plus gros sablier.

— Ok, dit Hermione. Ça a marché. On passe au Transfert, maintenant ?

Harry et Ray acquiescèrent en rangeant leurs baguettes.

Hermione pointa le sablier et se concentra. Soudain, sa baguette se mit à vibrer et elle écarquilla les yeux. Un rayon rouge sortit de la baguette et percuta le sablier. Une formidable explosion secoua la pièce, et Harry se sentit soufflé contre le mur, pendant que la pièce disparaissait sous la poussière, les débris des étagères et de leur contenu, et des toiles de protection visiblement inutiles qui recouvraient la pièce. Une seconde explosion plus violente encore détruisit ce qui restait du matériel et l'envoya voler contre le mur. Tout devint noir.

3  
L'accident

Harry reprit connaissance sur un sol froid et poussiéreux. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans une pièce totalement vide, aux murs gris et nus. Une seule lueur rougeâtre semblait venir d'une tache rouge à peu près circulaire sur le mur. Il se leva et s'en approcha. Sa surface semblait bosselée et solide, mais en mouvement perpétuel. Il sortit sa baguette, interloqué, et toucha doucement le centre de la tache rouge. L'ensemble des petites bosses se mit soudain en rotation. Une vibration grave émana de la tache, avant de grimper dans les aigus. Harry se recula prudemment, et la tache creva, laissant apparaître peu à peu une surface de bois bloquant le passage, laissant trente centimètres de vide au-dessus. _C'est un portail !_ pensa-t-il aussitôt. Il s'approcha et regarda par-dessus la paroi de bois. Il découvrit la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, presque détruite par l'explosion. Il vit que la paroi de bois était en fait une table, la table où ils avaient réalisé l'expérience. Elle était bloquée par deux étagères renversées et encastrées l'une dans l'autre. Il essaya de pousser, rien ne bougea. Il appela :

— Hermione ? Ray ?

Il perçut un mouvement en face de lui, et Hermione émergea tant bien que mal des décombres. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Je crois que c'est un portail. Il a été provoqué par l'explosion, je crois. Tu vas bien ?

Elle se releva.

— Oui, je crois.

— Où est Ray ? demanda Harry.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit un air horrifié.

— Il est là ! Je… je crois que c'est lui !

Elle se précipita et sortit du champ de vision de Harry.

— Aaaah !

— Hermione !

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois d'écarter la table, mais elle ne bougea pas. Hermione revint en face de lui, blême.

— Il… il est mort, Harry. Il a été écrasé sous une étagère.

Pendant un temps, sous le choc, Harry ne répondit pas. Puis Hermione le réveilla de sa torpeur.

— Où es-tu exactement ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

— Non. Je suis dans une pièce vide. Je ne la reconnais pas.

— Tu peux revenir ?

— Non, j'ai essayé, la table est bloquée, elle ne bougera pas. Et un sortilège de Lévitation ne fonctionnera pas, elle est protégée contre toute sorte de maléfices.

Ils furent coupés par des coups violents frappés à la porte. Ils la cherchèrent des yeux. Elle était ensevelie sous les décombres. Hermione cria :

— Oui ! On est là !

Une femme cria _Reducto !_ et ils entendirent une explosion étouffée.

— La porte résiste, dit Harry.

— Nos protections jouent contre nous, pesta Hermione. Essaye de savoir où tu es pendant que je dégage la porte.

Harry obéit et se détourna. Il marmonna _Lumos !_ et sa baguette s'alluma. Il examina les murs et découvrit une porte dans le mur de droite. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une nuit noire, en pleine campagne.

4  
Souvenirs

Harry, surpris, regarda autour de lui. Il était devant un chemin de terre bordé de sapins. Étonné, il s'engagea sur le chemin vers la gauche. Après une centaine de mètres, il arriva dans un village. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Il reconnaissait cette façon dont les arbres s'écartaient. Il reconnaissait cette église hideuse. Il ne parvenait pas à le resituer, mais ce village réveillait un souvenir en lui. Un souvenir qui datait, vraisemblablement. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la place centrale et regarda autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom de ce village, ni d'où il le connaissait. Pris d'une appréhension soudaine, il se précipita à l'ombre d'un porche. Il regarda discrètement la rue.

Dans la nuit humide et venteuse, deux enfants déguisés en citrouilles traversaient la place d'une démarche chaloupée. Il remarqua que les vitrines des magasins étaient couvertes d'araignées en papier. Il aperçut soudain un inconnu en capuchon qui marchait d'un pas souple, déterminé et puissant, presque… triomphal. Un des enfants l'apostropha. Harry n'entendit pas de mots distinctement, mais l'enfant fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant. L'inconnu marqua une pause, puis se détourna et s'engagea dans une ruelle plus sombre. Harry décida de le suivre discrètement. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, puis des pas précipités.

— Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Cette voix !

— Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte éclaira la ruelle et se refléta sur une clôture qui étincela comme un paratonnerre frappé par la foudre. Harry entendit un choc sourd sur le sol.

Il entendit une femme crier à l'étage. Il se précipita vers le corps de son père.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand celui-ci se vit lui-même s'agenouiller et lui prendre la main. James Potter expira dans les bras de son fils. Rageusement, Harry se releva et monta l'escalier qui le menait à Lily et à lui-même. Il arriva dans le dos de Voldemort.

— Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

— Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…

Lily regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds par-dessus l'épaule de Voldemort. Un nouvel éclair de lumière verte illuminé la pièce et elle tomba comme son mari. L'enfant n'avait pas du tout pleuré pendant tout ce temps : il parvenait à se tenir debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit, et regardait le visage de l'intrus d'un air radieux et intéressé.

Voldemort se retourna. Harry le vit écarquiller les yeux devant ce qu'il prit pour James. Harry leva froidement sa baguette…

— Avada Kedavra !

— Avada Kedavra !

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes vertes qui explosèrent entre eux marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se frappèrent de plein fouet. Voldemort fut alors brisé : il s'écroula, telle une marionnette macabre dont on aurait coupé les fils. Harry le regarda agoniser. Soudain, il se rappela qu'un fragment de Voldemort allait se fixer sur la seule vie possible. Il envoya voler le corps de Voldemort au bas du berceau. Il pointa sa baguette sur le front du bébé et y grava un éclair, pour permettre à l'Âme de Voldemort de s'y fixer.

5  
Violet doré

Soudain, il vit un rayonnement violet et doré émaner du bébé, traverser le rayon et sa baguette et entrer en lui. Il se sentit pénétré par une énergie inconnue. Comme dans un rêve, il s'enfuit de la maison en ruines avant que des voisins ne le surprenne et courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la petite maison d'où il était venu. Une douleur intense le déchira et il tomba à quatre pattes sur le chemin de terre. Sa main semblait luire d'une énergie interne et étrange, et des volutes de lumière dorée et violette entouraient sa main, puis son corps tout entier. Il cria. La lumière disparut mais il conservait une chaleur désagréable dans la région de son cœur. Affaibli, il se releva et marcha tant bien que mal vers la tache rouge qui s'était reformée et qui palpitait. Il la frappa du bout de sa baguette et elle se rouvrit, mais plus vive et plus étroite.

— Hermione !

La table avait disparu et la pièce semblait moins sale et détruite qu'avant. La tête d'Hermione apparut à l'ouverture.

— Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as disparu depuis des heures !

— Je ne sais pas, pour moi il ne s'est passé que quelques dizaines de minutes… Le portail a dû de refermer et se rouvrir approximativement. Hermione, je suis à Godric's Hollow ! Je viens de voir Voldemort tuer mon père !

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— C'est donc un portail temporel…

— Hermione, je dois revenir de ton côté ! Je ne suis pas censé être ici.

Il regarda les bords du portail.

— Tu ne passeras jamais.

Il attrapa à mains nues les bords du portail pour les agrandir, mais au moment où sa peau rentra en contact avec la paroi, le portail implosa et le projeta en arrière. La douleur atroce se réveilla et sembla déchirer chacun de ses muscles, pendant que les lambeaux d'énergie violet doré réapparaissaient sur tout son corps. Il hurla alors que son champ de vision se déchirait.

L'intérieur de la maison disparut, laissant place à l'obscurité.

6  
Cambriolage

Harry se releva d'un coup et regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut tout de suite : il se trouvait au Chemin de Traverse. L'énergie temporelle fourmillait dans tout son corps. Il se raidit soudain et expulsa le trop-plein d'énergie. Un portail violet similaire à celui qu'il venait de voir se forma sur le mur en face de lui. La tête d'Hermione réapparut aussitôt.

— Enfin, te revoilà ! J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Sa robe avait changé. Une étrange lumière baignait la pièce, et son plafond avait disparu.

— Il s'est passé combien de temps, de ton côté, cette fois-ci ? demanda Harry.

— Une nuit entière, soupira Hermione. Et de notre côté, le ministère ne peut pas consacrer toutes ses forces à retrouver, on a eu toute une série de tremblements de terre dans toute l'Angleterre, et même quelques-uns dans le reste du monde. On doit déménager le ministère, le souterrain n'est pas sûr. Notre labo a été déplacé à l'extérieur dans les premiers, mais enfin…

Elle se baissa. Harry l'entendit fouiller dans des affaires, puis revenir dans son champ de vision. Elle lui lança un sac compact.

— C'est un kit de survie, ça te permettra de tenir le temps qu'on te récupère. Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité, du Polynectar, du Poussoss…

— Hermione, la coupa Harry, comment comptes-tu me retrouver, exactement ?

— On ne sait pas exactement, Harry. Je suis désolé. On va essayer de faire tout ce qu'on peut pour que tu puisses revenir à notre époque. Tiens, donne-moi un de tes cheveux, au cas où on en aurait besoin.

Harry s'arracha une touffe de cheveux qu'il passa à Hermione par le portail.

— Ne change pas trop le passé, on ne sait jamais ce que ça pourrait donner. Essaye de savoir à quelle époque tu te trouves, ça peut accélérer les recherches.

Elle le va soudain la tête vers le ciel, en écarquillant les yeux.

— Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione restait immobile, tremblante, le regard fixé sur quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait pas voir.

— Hermione !

Elle tourna la tête vers le portail.

— Je te recontacterais.

Elle referma le portail.

— Hermione !

Son cri résonna dans la rue vide. Pestant contre cette rupture brutale et énigmatique, il examina les environs. Les alentours étaient déserts. La nuit noire et silencieuse emplissait chaque recoin d'ombres impénétrables. _Lumos !_ murmura-t'il, et l'extrémité de sa baguette s'alluma. Aucune ombre ne remua. Il examina les magasins qui l'entouraient. Soudain, il tressaillit et s'immobilisa. Il se précipita devant une vitrine qui lui semblait familière. Il éclaira l'intérieur de la boutique, révélant des balais de toutes sortes et de toutes formes accrochés aux murs. Il dirigea ensuite son rayon sur l'objet qui avait attiré son attention : un balai magnifique et rutilant, posé bien en évidence sur le devant de la vitrine. _L'Eclair de Feu !_ Il posa ses mains sur la vitrine pour mieux l'admirer. L'exemplaire qu'il possédait était bien plus vieux que le modèle exposé. _Mais alors…_ Harry s'immobilisa. L'éclair de feu n'existait pas encore quand ses parents étaient morts. Il se trouvait donc moins loin dans le passé qu'il ne croyait. Harry s'adossa contre un mur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il prit un temps pour se demander où aller. Il n'avait pas d'argent sorcier ou moldu pour se payer une chambre d'hôtel. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne à Privet Drive, surtout que les Dursley ne risquaient pas de le reconnaitre, habitués qu'ils l'étaient à le voir avec vingt-cinq ans de moins. La solution lui apparut soudain clairement : il devait retourner à Poudlard. Le château recelait bien un recoin où il pourrait s'abriter, et la servilité des elfes des cuisines lui permettrait de survivre sans aucun problème. Il devait se procurer un moyen discret de se rendre à Poudlard. Le Magicobus ne l'aiderait sûrement pas, étant donné la volubilité de son contrôleur. Non, la seule solution possible était d'utiliser un balai. Il sourit.

Il ouvrit le sac qu'Hermione lui avait passé, et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité dont il se recouvrit et une bague verte qu'il passa à son doigt. La bague lui permettait de passer à travers les surfaces transparentes, suite à un nouvel enchantement qu'ils avaient développé, Hermione et lui. Il traversa donc la vitrine, et se saisit d'un des balais. Le bois était frais sous sa main. Le balai vibra d'une énergie nouvelle quand Harry l'enfourcha. Il sourit. Aucun balai n'avait jamais su lui résister. Il fixa le sac sur son dos de manière à ce que le vent ne l'emporte pas et s'élança dans la nuit noire.

7  
Londres

Harry filait dans la nuit silencieuse. Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond l'air frais qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il se faufila entre les toits et les cheminées de Londres. Il aperçut la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée au Ministère de la Magie, qu'il venait de quitter. Il se posa. Devait-il s'y rendre pour y chercher l'aide des autorités ? Non, songea-t'il, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Fudge était encore au pouvoir, les magouilles politiques étaient encore d'actualité. Quémander assistance ne servirait à rien. Il tapa le sol de son pied et se réfugia dans les ténèbres environnantes. Il devait se rendre à Poudlard au plus tôt, avant que le soleil ne se lève. Il monta en chandelle pour tenter de se repérer. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il parvint à reconnaitre fut une grande tour surmontée d'une horloge. Big Ben. Il se posa sur le haut de la tour. Il sortit sa baguette et la posa dans sa main.

— Pointe au Nord ! murmura-t'il.

Il repartit à vitesse modérée dans la direction que lui indiquait sa baguette jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross. Un peu désorienté, il prit de la hauteur pour tenter d'apercevoir la voie 9 ¾. Quand il l'aperçut, il lança son balai à vive allure et fila au-dessus de la voie. Ce faisant, ses pensées vagabondaient. Qu'allait-il trouver à Poudlard ? Le château en lui-même serait plus ou moins le même que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais Qui allait-il trouver ? Qui, comment et surtout quand ? Dans quelle année se trouvait-il ? Comment faire pour attendre les secours sans impacter le futur ? Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de chance…

Il soupira et remonta les lunettes sur son nez. Il avait envie de tester ce que cet Eclair de Feu, neuf de surcroit, avait dans le ventre. Il se pencha, s'aplatissant contre le manche rigide du balai dans une pose plus aérodynamique. Il accéléra jusqu'à se faire étirer les traits par l'air. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Voler si vite lui avait manqué.

Trop vite, à ce qu'il lui sembla, du moins, il vit arriver la fin de la voie et le chemin boueux et tortueux que prenaient les diligences de Poudlard au début de chaque année. Il ralentit et reprit assez d'altitude pour atteindre à peine la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Il se dirigea lentement et discrètement vers le parc du château. Quand enfin il arriva à la lisière des arbres et osé jeter un regard vers le lac, ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

8  
Poudlard

Des Détraqueurs. Partout. Ils arrivaient de partout, de plus en plus nombreux, surgissant des ténèbres, glissant le long des rives du lac… Son sang battait dans ses oreilles. Là, au milieu de la rive, là où tous les Détraqueurs se dirigeaient, il y avait, il _devait_ y avoir…

Harry était là-bas, avec Hermione… _et Sirius._

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Lui aussi devait s'y trouver. Il regarda cette fois dans les buissons de l'autre rive du lac.

Il s'y trouvait. Encore une fois. Il marchait mais se mit à courir en apercevant les Détraqueurs. Harry-le-plus-jeune produisait de minuscules volutes d'argent en guise de Patronus. Les Détraqueurs gagnaient du terrain. Les volutes disparurent, comme des fumées dissipées par le vent. Harry-des-buissons était encore fébrile et désorienté, _en train de chercher son père_ , se rappela Harry.

Le cercle des Détraqueurs se refermait, de l'autre côté du lac. L'un d'eux releva sa cagoule. Harry-des-buissons s'immobilisa.

Harry observait, attentif.

Harry-des-buissons surgit en brandissant sa baguette magique. Il en sortit un animal argenté qui galopa silencieusement sur la surface lisse et sombre du lac. Il baissa la tête pour charger les Détraqueurs qui grouillaient sur la rive... A présent, il galopait tout autour des formes noires allongées par terre et les Détraqueurs reculaient, se dispersaient en désordre et disparaissaient dans l'obscurité.

Harry vit le Patronus faire demi-tour et revenir vers les buissons avant de s'arrêter sur la rive. Harry-des-buissons tendit une main tremblante, mais la créature disparut. Hermione arrivait en courant en traînant l'hippogriffe. Harry les regarda discuter rapidement pendant que Rogue reprenait conscience. Il fit apparaitre des brancards pour y allonger Harry-le-plus-jeune, Hermione et Sirius, puis il les fit léviter en direction du château aux cotés de celui de Ron à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Il détourna les yeux et vit Harry et Hermione discuter fébrilement.

Il décida d'agir. Il rabattit la capuche de sa Cape d'Invisibilité, et décrivit un grand arc de cercle qui évitait le champ de vision de son double pour aboutir aux portes de Poudlard. Cachant son balai sous sa cape, il se faufila à la suite de Rogue. Il rangea provisoirement son balai dans un placard près de l'entrée, et rattrapa silencieusement Rogue dans les escaliers. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois que Rogue fut sorti, il dirigea sa baguette vers la porte et murmura _Assurdiato_. Il enleva sa cape et regarda son double endormi. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si il essayait d'interagir avec lui. Il s'approcha et souffla sur la mèche de cheveux qui marquait sa cicatrice. Elle était toujours aussi visible, même vingt-cinq ans plus tard. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été si petit et frêle, par contre. Il siffla entre ses dents de dépit en découvrant la maigreur de ses bras.

Il trouvait extrêmement amusant de pouvoir s'examiner lui-même de l'extérieur, et en version rajeunie. Il remarqua que Harry avait l'air frigorifié : il avait la chair de poule et les dents serrées. Il approcha sa main pour toucher la joue de Harry.

Quand leur peau rentra en contact, Harry sentit comme un choc d'électricité statique dans tout son bras. Une déflagration retourna le lit de Harry et projeta Harry en arrière. Il sentit son dos s'écraser contre le mur.

9  
Doublon

Harry se redressa immédiatement, hagard, aux aguets. Il brandissait sa baguette magique devant lui, cherchant si quelqu'un n'avait pas pu provoquer cette explosion à sa place. Mais non, il n'y avait que lui, le lit renversé de Harry, et Ron et Hermione dans le fond de la pièce, dormant toujours. Il espérait que l'assurdiato avait réussi à couvrir le bruit de l'explosion. Il entendit un gargouillement venant du lit renversé. Il le retourna sur le flanc. Il vit le jeune Harry écarquiller les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voyait, le torse couvert de sang, le bras tordu dans un angle impossible. Il toussa.

— Papa…

Harry soupira.

— Non, je ne suis pas ton père.

Harry fronça les sourcils et toussa à nouveau. Il cracha quelques gouttes de sang. Harry s'agenouilla, les yeux humides, savant qu'il n'avait pas longtemps à vivre et que la mort de l'un signifiait la mort de l'autre. Il posa sa main sur le cœur de Harry et sentit qu'il était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

— Harry, écoute-moi. Calme-toi. Je viens du futur, et…

Mais le regard de Harry, déjà apeuré, s'emplit d'effroi à ces mots. Il fixa avec une expression emplie de terreur le torse de Harry. Il haleta, son corps s'arqua, son cœur s'emballa puis s'arrêta pour ne jamais repartir. Harry vit une larme couler des yeux vitreux le long de la joue avant de toucher le sol de l'infirmerie et de se mélanger au sang. Harry se redressa, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore en vie. Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il existait une explication possible. Si elle était vraie, alors le monde dans lequel il était n'était pas celui dans lequel il avait vécu, mais un monde parallèle, dans lequel tout pouvait arriver. _Comme ma propre mort, par exemple,_ pensa-t-il.

Un picotement dans le torse le sortit de sa réflexion. Il baissa les yeux et vit une nouvelle lueur violet doré qui semblait pulser de sa poitrine. Le contact avec son double semblait lui avoir réinsufflé de l'énergie temporelle. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Dans quelques minutes, Madame Pomfresh allait revenir… elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, Harry ne parvenait pas à se rappeler avec précision d'un réveil datant de vingt-cinq ans. Toujours était-il que la salle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état-là, avec du sang recouvrant la moitié du sol de la pièce, un lit renversé, et le cadavre démantibulé du Survivant gisant par terre. Harry réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre à l'évidence : le seul moyen était de prendre la place de sa version plus jeune, du moins temporairement. Et il avait le nécessaire

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un flacon de potion qu'il ouvrit. Du Polynectar. Il arracha un cheveu de la tête de son double. La potion couleur de boue moussa, fuma, puis prit une couleur dorée et brillante. Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit-là, où six personnes avaient bu de cette même potion et avaient pris son apparence. Peu en avaient réchappé. Il frissonna et avala la potion d'un trait.

Etrangement, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il se sentit simplement rétrécir. Ses lunettes trop grandes tombèrent de son nez. Quand ce fut fini, il ne mit qu'une demi-minute à enfiler les vêtements et à envelopper le corps de Harry dans sa grande cape d'adulte. Il se leva et, pointant sa baguette vers le sol, il murmura des incantations jusqu'à ce que le sol soit débarrassé des dernières traces de sang. Il redressa le lit de Harry, masqua son corps avec la cape d'invisibilité et le traîna sous le lit.

Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha du lit d'Hermione. Il tendit la main pour écarter la mèche qui recouvrait son visage, cette fois, n'étant pas son double, elle ne risquait pas provoquer quelque réaction que ce soit.

Mais l'énergie qui traversait son corps ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Un éclair de lumière violet doré traversa sa main et pénétra le corps d'Hermione. Son corps se tendit violemment et s'arqua, ne touchant le matelas que par la tête et les pieds, et pris une immense inspiration, puis, tout aussi brusquement, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle retomba dans les draps. Son corps fut secoué de deux ou trois spasmes puis s'arrêta, seulement rythmé par sa respiration lente. Harry, inquiet, décida qu'il valait mieux attendre un moment moins critique avant de procéder à de plus amples examens des conséquences de cet afflux d'énergie temporelle, et alla jusqu'à son lit. Il se glissa dans les draps.

Il se demanda soudain pourquoi son lit était si éloigné des autres, alors que dans son souvenir, il se trouvait à côté de Ron et Hermione, qui étaient allongés dans les lits bordant la porte. Tout fut clair dans son esprit : Rogue, pour une quelconque raison, avait placé Harry dans un lit à part, et Madame Pomfresh allait le remettre avec les autres. _Mais alors, elle allait déplacer son lit ! elle risquait de découvrir le corps caché dessous !_

Harry bondit hors de son lit, alors qu'il entendait des petits pas descendre progressivement l'escalier. Il poussa à coups de pieds le corps de son double sous le dernier lit de la rangée, probablement le dernier à être occupé. Il se jeta dans son lit, rajusta les draps et couvertures du mieux qu'il put et fit semblant de dormir tandis que les clés cliquetaient dans la serrure et que la porte s'ouvrait.

10  
Retour et retournements

Harry n'avait pas eu conscience de s'endormir. Il fut réveillé par une conversation étrangement familière.

— Ce qui me stupéfie le plus, c'est le comportement des Détraqueurs… Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui les a fait reculer, Rogue ?

— Non, Monsieur le Ministre. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, ils étaient en train de retourner à leurs postes, aux entrées du parc…

— Extraordinaire. Et pourtant, Black, Harry et cette jeune fille…

— Ils étaient évanouis à ce moment-là. Bien entendu, j'ai ligoté et bâillonné Black, j'ai fait apparaître des brancards et je les ai aussitôt ramenés au château.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Tout lui sembla un peu flou. Il était toujours allongé dans l'infirmerie et quelqu'un lui avait ôté ses lunettes. Il distingua la silhouette de Madame Pomfresh qui lui tournait le dos, penchée sur un lit. En plissant les yeux, Harry aperçut les cheveux roux de Ron, sous le bras de Madame Pomfresh.

Harry tourna la tête. Hermione était allongée sur le lit à côté de lui. Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage. Elle aussi avait les yeux ouverts. Elle paraissait pétrifiée et lorsqu'elle vit que Harry avait repris conscience, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de faire silence en pointant l'index de son autre main vers la porte de l'infirmerie entrouverte par laquelle on entendait les voix de Cornélius Fudge et de Rogue qui parlaient dans le couloir.

Madame Pomfresh s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le lit de Harry. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle tenait à la main le plus gros morceau de chocolat qu'on puisse imaginer. On aurait dit un véritable rocher.

— Ah, vous êtes réveillés, tous les deux ! lança-t-elle d'un ton brusque. Elle posa le chocolat sur la table de chevet de Harry et entreprit de le casser en morceaux à l'aide d'un petit marteau.

— Comment va Ron ? demanda Hermione.

— Il survivra, répondit sombrement Madame Pomfresh. Et vous deux, vous allez rester ici.

— Et Sirius Black ?

— Tout va bien, Potter, dit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix apaisante. Ils l'ont capturé. Il est enfermé là-haut. Les Détraqueurs vont lui donner un baiser d'un moment à l'autre…

— Quoi ? Hermione sauta à bas du lit. Harry se redressa et s'assit. Mais son cri était parvenu jusqu'au couloir et, un instant plus tard, Cornélius Fudge et Rogue firent irruption dans la salle.

— Harry, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? dit Fudge, inquiet. Tu dois rester au lit. Est-ce qu'il a pris son chocolat ? demanda-t-il à Madame Pomfresh d'un ton anxieux.

Pendant que la dispute que Harry connaissait éclatait entre Hermione, Rogue et Fudge, Harry essaya de se rappeler du plus de détails possible de cette fameuse double nuit. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione.

— NOUS SAVONS TRÈS BIEN OÙ NOUS EN SOMMES ! rugit Hermione.

— Monsieur le Ministre ! Professeur ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh avec colère. Je dois vous demander de sortir. Ce sont mes malades et il ne faut pas les brusquer !

— Je ne suis pas brusqué du tout, j'essaye de leur dire ce qui s'est passé ! répliqua Hermione furieuse. Si seulement ils voulaient bien m'écouter… Mais Madame Pomfresh lui fourra soudain dans la bouche un gros morceau de chocolat qui l'étouffa à moitié et elle en profita pour la forcer à se remettre au lit.

— S'il vous plaît, Monsieur le Ministre, ces enfants ont besoin de soins… Allez-vous-en, je vous en prie… La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Dumbledore. Hermione avala à grand-peine sa bouchée de chocolat et se leva à nouveau.

— Professeur Dumbledore, Sirius Black…

— Pour l'amour du Ciel ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh, folle de rage. C'est une infirmerie, ici ! Monsieur le Directeur, il faut absolument…

— Toutes mes excuses, Pompom, mais j'ai besoin de dire un mot à Mr Potter et à Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore, très calme. Je viens de parler à Sirius Black…

— J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté le même conte de fées qu'il a fourré dans la tête de Granger ? dit sèchement Rogue. Une histoire de rat et de Pettigrow qui serait vivant…

— C'est en effet l'histoire que m'a racontée Black, admit Dumbledore en regardant attentivement Rogue à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Mon témoignage n'a donc aucune importance ? répliqua Rogue. Peter Pettigrow ne se trouvait pas dans la Cabane hurlante, et je n'ai pas vu trace de lui dans le parc.

— C'est parce que vous étiez évanoui, professeur ! dit gravement Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas arrivé à temps pour entendre…

— Miss Granger, JE VOUS PRIE DE VOUS TAIRE !

— Allons, Rogue, dit Fudge, surpris. Cette jeune fille a subi un choc, nous devons nous montrer indulgents…

— J'aimerais parler à Harry et à Hermione en particulier, dit Dumbledore d'un ton brusque. Cornélius, Severus, Pompom, laissez-nous, je vous prie.

— Monsieur le Directeur ! balbutia Madame Pomfresh. Ils ont besoin de soins ! Ils ont besoin de repos !

— Désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre, j'insiste, répliqua Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfresh eut une moue indignée et retourna vers son bureau. Harry était abasourdi C'était _lui_ qui était censé dire ça ! Pas Hermione ! Que lui arrivait-il ?

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur Rogue et Fudge, Dumbledore se tourna vers les lits. Hermione se mit à parler à toute vitesse pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais Dumbledore leva la main pour la faire taire.

— À vous d'écouter, maintenant, et je voudrais que vous me laissiez aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il avec calme. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve qui puisse confirmer l'histoire de Black, à part votre témoignage, et le témoignage de deux jeunes sorciers de treize ans ne convaincra personne. Des dizaines de témoins ont juré qu'ils avaient vu Sirius tuer Pettigrow. J'ai moi-même certifié au ministère que Sirius avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter…

— Le professeur Lupin pourra vous raconter… hasarda Harry.

— Le professeur Lupin se trouve actuellement en plein cœur de la forêt et il est bien incapable de raconter quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Quand il sera redevenu un être humain, il sera trop tard, Sirius sera pire que mort. J'ajoute que les loups-garous inspirent une telle méfiance à la plupart d'entre nous que sa déposition ne comptera pas beaucoup… En plus, Sirius et lui sont de vieux amis…

— Mais…

— _Écoute-moi, Harry._ Il est trop tard, tu comprends ? Tu dois admettre que la version du professeur Rogue est beaucoup plus convaincante que la tienne.

— Il déteste Sirius, dit Hermione d'un ton désespéré. Tout ça à cause d'une farce stupide que Sirius lui a faite…

— Sirius n'a pas eu le comportement d'un innocent. Souvenez-vous de l'attaque de la grosse dame… Et puis il a pénétré dans la tour de Gryffondor armé d'un couteau… Sans Pettigrow, nous n'avons aucune chance de modifier le jugement qui condamne Sirius.

— _Mais, vous, vous nous croyez !_

— Oui, je vous crois, dit Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de convaincre les autres de la vérité, ni d'annuler les décisions du ministère de la Magie. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un peu plus de _temps…_ Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alternativement sur Harry et sur Hermione.

— Mais… commença Hermione. HO ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

— Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, dit Dumbledore à voix basse en articulant très soigneusement. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci, tous les deux : _il ne faut pas que l'on vous voie._ Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu… _Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie._ Harry fit comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Dumbledore s'approcha de la porte et se tourna vers eux.

— Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur Dumbledore, Hermione passa une main dans le décolleté de sa robe, qu'elle fit bailler plus que nécessaire, et elle en sortit une très longue et très fine chaîne d'or qu'elle portait autour du cou.

— Viens ici, Harry, dit-elle précipitamment. Harry s'avança vers elle. Hermione tenait le Retourneur de Temps devant elle.

— Viens… Elle lui passa également la chaîne autour du cou et se colla à lui.

— Prêt ? dit-elle, le souffle court.

— Prêt pour quoi ? demanda Harry.

Hermione lui sourit d'un air espiègle et fit tourner le sablier trois fois.

Harry s'attendait à un presque banal voyage en Retourneur de Temps, mais alors qu'il était pris dans le tourbillon de couleurs, il sentit comme si quelque chose le quittait, quelque chose qu'il avait engrangé pendant tant d'années, quelque chose qui le quittait comme… l'énergie temporelle ! Il vit les étincelles violet doré s'enfuir de son corps, aspirées hors de son corps comme par un vide spatial…

Tout tourna autour de lui. Il ne sentit pas sa tête s'écraser contre les dalles du hall.

11  
Altérations intriquées

Quand Harry reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans une boîte de bois. Il papillonna des paupières et se força à réfléchir malgré la faiblesse généralisée qu'il ressentait. Hermione était collée contre lui. Il était dans un placard à balai, celui-là même où il avait caché l'Eclair de Feu, et Hermione était collée contre lui. Elle le fixait d'un air inquiet, et elle parut soulagée en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

— Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu avais perdu connaissance…

— Oui, grogna Harry. J'ai dû me cogner contre quelque chose.

— Harry, on a remonté le temps ! On est revenu trois heures en arrière.

Elle colla son oreille contre la porte.

— Ca s'appelle un Retourneur…

— …de Temps, oui, je sais.

— Quoi ? glapit Hermione en se retournant d'un air abasourdi. Comment connais-tu son existence ?

— J'ai lu une allusion à ça dans un livre, une fois, répondit Harry d'un air vague.

— Ah… Hermione avait l'air admiratif. Elle détourna la tête.

— Mais je ne comprends pas ce que Dumbledore attend de nous !

— Il veut qu'on aille sauver la vie de Buck. Il nous permettra d'aller à la fenêtre du bureau de Flitwick, là où est enfermé Sirius. Nous irons l'en sortir, et Sirius pourra s'échapper grâce à Buck ! Ils pourront s'échapper tous les deux ! Hermione parut terrifiée mais de plus en plus admirative.

— Si on arrive à faire tout ça sans être vu, ça sera un miracle !

— Il faut qu'on essaye, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il colla son oreille contre la porte.

— Il n'y a personne. Viens, on y va… Harry ouvrit la porte du placard. Le hall d'entrée était désert. Ils sortirent le plus vite possible de leur cachette, sans faire de bruit, puis descendirent les marches qui menaient dans le parc. Un liseré d'or entourait la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite et les ombres s'allongeaient autour d'eux.

— Si jamais quelqu'un regarde par a fenêtre… dit Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë en jetant un coup d'œil à la façade du château. On va courir, ajouta t'elle d'un ton décidé. Droit dans la forêt !

Elle lui prit la main et s'élança à toutes jambes, suivi de Harry de plus en plus abasourdi.

Parvenue à l'abri des arbres, Hermione se retourna et saisit l'autre main de Harry en posant sur lui un regard de plus en plus doux. Harry rougit, déglutit et détourna les yeux.

— Heu, allons un peu plus loin, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Il s'avança derrière les arbres en direction du potager à citrouilles. _Qu'est ce qui me prend, de rougir comme ça ? Je réagis comme un adolescent… et puis réagir à quoi, franchement ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Hermione ?_

Ils aperçurent l'hippogriffe attaché à la clôture qui entourait le potager où Hagrid faisait encore pousser ses citrouilles.

Hermione posa doucement la main sur son bras et lui montra le château du doigt. Dumbledore, Fudge, le vieillard de la commission et Macnair le bourreau descendaient l'escalier.

— On ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, murmura Hermione à son oreille. En effet, un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à l'arrière de la cabane et Harry se vit sortir en compagnie de Ron, d'Hermione et de Hagrid.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Bucky, dit Hagrid. Ne t'inquiète pas… Puis il se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

— Allez-y, dit-il. Partez…

— Hagrid, on ne peut pas…

— On va leur dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé…

— Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer…

— Filez ! C'est déjà suffisamment difficile, inutile de chercher les ennuis ! Harry regarda l'Hermione du potager jeter la cape d'invisibilité sur lui-même et sur Ron.

— Dépêchez-vous. N'écoutez pas…

Ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte de la cabane. Les exécuteurs étaient arrivés. Hagrid fit volte-face et retourna dans sa cabane en laissant la porte de derrière entrouverte. Harry vit l'herbe s'aplatir sous leurs pieds invisibles tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient à l'abri de la cape. Ron, Hermione et lui avaient disparu… Mais le Harry et l'Hermione cachés derrière les arbres entendaient à présent par la porte restée entrouverte ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la cabane.

— Où est l'animal ? demanda la voix glacée de Macnair.

— De… dehors… répondit Hagrid d'une voix rauque. Harry se cacha derrière l'arbre en voyant Macnair apparaître à la fenêtre pour regarder Buck. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Fudge.

— Nous… heu… nous devons vous lire la déclaration officielle concernant l'exécution, Hagrid. Je serai bref. Ensuite, vous la signerez conjointement avec Macnair. Macnair, vous devez également écouter le texte de la déclaration, question de procédure… Le visage de Macnair disparut de la fenêtre. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

— Attends-moi ici, murmura Harry à Hermione. J'y vais. Harry courut à toutes jambes, sauta par-dessus la clôture qui entourait le potager et se précipita sur Buck. Pendant ce temps, Fudge lisait son papier officiel.

 _Par décision de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses, l'hippogriffe appelé Buck, ci-après dénommé le condamné, sera exécuté à la date du 6 juin, au coucher du soleil…_

Une petite voix venant des tréfonds de sa mémoire lui rappela de ne pas ciller. Harry fixa les yeux orange de Buck et s'inclina. Buck s'agenouilla aussitôt puis se releva. Harry essaya alors de dénouer la corde qui l'attachait à la clôture.

… _condamné à la décapitation, dont la mise en œuvre sera confiée au bourreau désigné par la Commission, Mr Walden Macnair…_

— Viens, Buck, murmura Harry. Viens, on va t'aider. Doucement… Doucement… _attesté par les signataires. Hagrid, vous signez ici…_ Harry tira sur la corde de toutes ses forces, mais Buck, les pattes avant bien plantées dans le sol, semblait décidé à ne pas bouger.

— Bien, nous allons procéder à l'acte, dit la voix chevrotante du membre de la Commission, à l'intérieur de la cabane. Hagrid, il serait peut-être préférable que vous restiez ici…

— Non, je… je veux être avec lui… Je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul… Des bruits de pas retentirent dans la cabane.

— _Buck, viens !_ chuchota Harry. Il tira encore plus fort sur la corde et l'hippogriffe consentit enfin à avancer, en agitant ses ailes avec mauvaise humeur. Ils avaient encore trois mètres à parcourir pour atteindre Hermione et on pouvait les voir très facilement de l'arrière de la cabane.

— Un instant, Macnair, dit alors la voix de Dumbledore. Vous aussi, vous devez signer.

Les bruits de pas s'interrompirent. Harry tira sur la corde. Buck fit claquer son bec et avança un peu plus vite. Le visage inquiet d'Hermione apparut derrière le tronc d'un arbre.

— Dépêche-toi, Harry ! dit-elle en remuant simplement les lèvres. Harry entendait toujours la voix de Dumbledore, à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il tira la corde un bon coup et Buck se mit à courir à contrecœur. Ils avaient enfin atteint le couvert des arbres…

— Vite ! Vite ! gémit Hermione en se glissant entre lui et la corde. Elle saisit la corde à son tour pour aider Harry à la tirer plus fort, et elle en profita pour frotter ses fesses contre lui. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. On ne pouvait plus les voir à présent.

— Arrête ! chuchota-t-il à Hermione. Ils risquent de nous entendre…

Un grincement leur indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de derrière. Hermione le plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre et se colla à lui. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de Harry. Il écarquilla les yeux quand elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, et sursauta quand elle agrippa ses fesses. Il était abasourdi, ne savant pas comment réagir devant de telles avances sexuelles de la part de sa meilleure amie, et accessoirement, de la femme de son meilleur ami. Il restait là, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller à passer une main sous ses vêtements pour caresser son torse tout en se frottant le bas des reins contre sa hanche. Elle multipliait ses embrassades passionnées.

Soudain, Harry vit juste à temps Buck s'échapper de son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête et vit ce qui l'attirait : Hagrid se dirigeait vers le château en chantant à tue-tête, la démarche incertaine, avec une grande bouteille à la main. Il se retourna en sortant sa baguette, ce qui fit tomber Hermione en arrière avec un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Il visa la corde accrochée autour du cou de Buck et fit un petit geste vers le bas. Un piton métallique apparut et stoppa net l'hippogriffe qui baissa la tête d'un air triste. Harry rangea sa baguette et se retourna. Hermione était agenouillée et le regardait d'un air admiratif.

— Houlalà, quel héros ! Sans toi, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer, gloussa-t-elle. Elle se traîna à genoux vers lui et commença à défaire son…

— Non !

Il la repoussa et elle tomba sur les fesses. Son décolleté bâillait toujours. Elle le regarda avec un demi-sourire en se mordant les lèvres et il regretta aussitôt son geste. Il resta indécis et Hermione en profita pour lui attraper les jambes et le faire tomber en arrière.

Elle marcha à quatre pattes sur lui et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Elle caressa des deux mains ses pectoraux naissants à travers ses vêtements. Harry se laissa faire. Elle se pencha lentement et l'embrassa longuement. Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, pressant doucement ses seins tout en caressant doucement ses tétons. Elle décrivit des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son bassin, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre avec un gémissement de désir. Il ouvrit les mains et les fit glisser le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle se redressa, se libéra de son emprise et se dressa sur les genoux. Elle releva le bas de sa robe et fit glisser sa culotte, sur laquelle Harry remarqua une tache d'humidité, révélant ses fesses pâles et menues, et son vagin glabre. Harry pensa : _Et il n'a que deux ans de moins que celui de Ginny, la première fois qu'on a…_

Hermione suça un doigt qu'elle introduisit dans son vagin, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Tandis qu'elle frottait son clitoris de l'autre main, Harry sortit son sexe. Elle ôta sa culotte qu'elle jeta dans le feuillage qui les dominait, et introduisit son pénis dans son sexe. Elle sautillait, s'empalant sur Harry dont le désir allait croissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait et descendait dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Il commença à défaire sa robe. Sans cesser les mouvements, elle la fit passer par-dessus sa tête et la laissa en boule sur le sol à ses côtés. Elle se dressa, les mains sur les fesses, les yeux à demi fermés, en se mordant la lèvre. Harry posa ses mains sur ses fesses, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens si fort, qu'à la fin, Hermione finit par lâcher prise. Des spasmes de plaisir déformèrent son visage et ses va-et-vient devinrent de plus en plus irréguliers et erratiques, pendant que Harry se laissait aller. Soudain, au moment où ses spasmes étaient les plus intenses, les yeux d'Hermione se révulsèrent et elle s'effondra en arrière, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Harry, surprit, se redressa sur les coudes, son sexe humide oscillant doucement, se demandant quoi faire, quand les yeux d'Hermione se rouvrirent brusquement. Sans bouger rien d'autre que les yeux et la tête, son regard passa de l'étonnement, en voyant l'état de son propre sexe, à l'horreur, en voyant Harry, à l'effroi, en voyant sa culotte perchée sur une branche de cinq mètres de haut, à la perplexité, en voyant sa robe par terre en tas, et enfin à la peur, quand son regard se fixa sur Harry.

— Harry ? s'écria-t-elle QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?

— Hermione ? Mais…

— Ne fais pas l'innocent, Harry, je sais que c'est toi, je me rappelle très bien qu'on n'a jamais fait ça tous les deux, encore moins à l'âge que j'ai l'air d'avoir ! Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Mais… c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus !

En un éclair, il comprit.

— Tu es Hermione du présent ? De mon monde ?

— Oui, c'est moi, et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de moi qui te saute dessus ?

— Je vais t'expliquer. En fait, depuis que je suis arrivé, ta version locale débloque complètement, elle m'a fait des avances depuis qu'on est partis de l'infirmerie. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a absorbé de l'énergie temporelle.

— L'infirmerie ? Comment ça ? On est où et quand, exactement ?

— On est à la fin de notre troisième année. Tu te rappelles de l'histoire du Retourneur de temps ? Eh bien, on vient de sauver Buck. Il est juste là, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit où Buck était attaché.

Hermione tenta de tourner la tête, puis ses membres tressautèrent légèrement. Elle soupira.

— Je n'arrive pas à bouger les membres, juste la tête.

— Au fait, comment es-tu arrivée là ?

— On essayé de rouvrir le portail, en se calquant sur ta signature énergétique temporelle, mais on t'a perdu avant d'avoir réussi. Alors on a essayé de le faire marcher comme une Pensine. Ça ne marchait pas vraiment, on se retrouvait à faire des introspections sur le passé, jusqu'à un moment où on a essayé avec quelqu'un qui s'est retrouvé dans le ventre de sa mère. En fait, on entrait en contact avec nous-même du passé, et on entrait dans la tête de notre double endormi, sauf celui-là qui est remonté assez loin dans le passé pour tomber à un moment où il ne rêvait pas, faute d'avoir quelque chose à rêver. En gros, pour pouvoir contrôler ton corps du passé, il faut que ta conscience ne soit pas en train d'utiliser ton corps, sinon le contact ne se fait pas, mais il faut que ton corps soit éveillé, sinon tu ne vois que des rêves et des souvenirs. Elle avala sa salive.

— Apparemment, je suis tombée pile au bon moment…

Harry, gêné, s'expliqua.

— Ton double, cette version de toi, m'a littéralement sauté dessus, et je ne savais pas comment réagir, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé, normalement, et puis je me suis dit que cette version de toi n'étais pas mariée à Ron, et que je ne la rendrais que triste et frustrée en refusant.

Hermione parut comprendre. Son expression s'adoucit.

— En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment nous qui avons couchés ensemble… Tu as sûrement eu raison. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si "je" t'avais boudé et avais arrêté d'être ton amie. Les conséquences sur le futur local auraient pu être désastreuses. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— En parlant de conséquences, comment se fait-il que je te parle à toi, et pas à ton double ? Où est-il ?

— Il… est mort.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Mort ? Mais… comment ça se fait ?

— J'ai voulu le toucher, et ça a explosé. Il est mort juste après, avec moi à son chevet. Il m'a pris pour son père. Mon père.

Hermione ne disait pas un mot.

— J'ai pris du Polynectar et j'ai pris sa place, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mort dans l'infirmerie ou simplement le faire disparaitre, ce n'était pas possible. En attendant de pouvoir l'enterrer, j'ai masqué le corps avec la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Hermione garda un moment un silence endeuillé.

— Au fond, ça vaut mieux.

— Oui, je sais où dormir et manger. Et je crois que c'est dû à notre retour dans le temps, mais ma transformation semble définitive. Je suis vraiment retombé en enfance, dit-il avec un rire léger. Par contre, vous avez une idée de comment me sortir d'ici ?

Hermione parut embarrassée.

— Le charme qui mous sert à localiser les gens dans le temps ne marche qu'après la levée de la Trace de la cible. Nous ne pouvons pas te trouver ici, car il n'existe pas ici de Harry Potter adulte, puisque tu es forcé de prendre la voie lente pour sortir de l'adolescence et que l'autre version est morte. On devra attendre encore quelques années dans ton futur pour que cet adulte existe.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

— Le problème, c'est que nous aussi on doit attendre. Pas autant que toi, seulement quelques jours pour une de tes années, mais… je ne sais même pas si on arrivera à tenir jusque-là.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Comment ça ?

— L'explosion que nous avons subie dans le labo a affecté le monde entier. Des tremblements de terre ont secoué tous les continents, et pire, notre lune s'est carrément disloquée. Des météorites ont détruit des villes, des raz-de-marée provoqués par l'absence de lune ont ravagés nos côtes… Londres a été miraculeusement épargné, mais l'Irlande a été intégralement rasée. Personne ne sait quoi faire.

Un silence de mort suivit ses déclarations.

— Du coup, j'espérais en fait venir dans ce monde-ci plutôt que le contraire, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

— C'est… sûrement possible. En cas de besoin, je pourrai sûrement simuler ma propre mort pour qu'on puisse s'exiler. Ou alors on dira qu'on a dédoublé l'Hermione de ce monde ci… On trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione sourit.

— D'accord.

Puis, après un long silence :

— Je vais revenir dans mon monde, dit-elle finalement. Le vent sur l'humidité, ça donne vite froid, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard appuyé entre ses jambes. Harry rougit. Elle allait prendre congé, mais elle finit par dire :

— Si vous devez finir amant… Pour éviter que "je" tombe enceinte, tu peux jeter un sort d'impassibilité sur l'utérus. J'ai essayé avec Ron, ça marche à tous les coups.

Harry prit sa baguette, et l'enfonça avec précaution dans le vagin d'Hermione. Il prononça l'incantation.

— Voilà, comme ça c'est plus sûr.

Harry retira sa baguette. Hermione regarda le sexe de Harry et soupira.

— Si j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais choisi Ron… enfin… Pour la prochaine fois, saches qu'elle l'aime bien aussi dans les fesses.

Elle ferma les yeux et sa tête partit un instant en arrière. Elle prit une grande inspiration, rouvrit les yeux, se redressa et le regarda avec une expression amusée.

— Whoa ! Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi intense, on remet ça quand tu veux, dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

12  
Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

Harry se releva et commença à se rhabiller. Il commençait à se ressaisir de ce que venait de lui dire Hermione. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait commencer une relation avec les deux Hermione en même temps !

Voyant qu'elle aussi s'était rhabillée, il esquiva la main qui voulait lui caresser encore une fois le torse.

— Pas maintenant, Hermione. S'il te plait.

Il s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre et elle s'assit sagement en face de lui. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

Enfin, après plus d'une heure…

Harry s'était endormi. Il sentit une main qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux.

— On arrive, murmura Hermione.

Il se releva. Buck dressa la tête. Ils virent Lupin, Ron et Pettigrow (Harry avait oublié jusqu'à son existence) s'extraire maladroitement de l'ouverture, au pied de l'arbre. Ce fut ensite le tour d'Hermione… puis de Rogue, inconscient, qui flottait dans les airs. Enfin sortirent Sirius et Harry. Ils se dirigeaient vers le château. Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

— Viens, on doit partir, Lupin va arriver droit sur nous. Hermione acquiesça. Harry détacha Buck d'un coup de baguette.

— On retourne chez Hagrid, il n'est pas là en ce moment.

La cabane était en vue. Harry se précipité sur la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Harry entra après l'hippogriffe, suivi de près par Hermione. Puis elle se retourna et eut la présence d'esprit de verrouiller la porte.

Harry était troublé. D'abord elle montrait un appétit sexuel insatiable, et maintenant elle montait la garde pendant presqu'une heure sans rien faire, et elle pensait à ce qu'elle était supposée penser à l'origine…

Quoique…

Elle semblait aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Harry espérait qu'elle n'allait pas que passer d'un extrême à l'autre, qu'elle allait au moins trouver un juste milieu.

Et si c'était le sortilège qu'il lui avait infligé qui faisait cet effet-là sur elle ? Harry ressentit une pointe de culpabilité de lui avoir jeté un sortilège sans la prévenir. Mais il se rasséréna tout de suite : Hermione lui avait elle-même demandé de le faire. Et puis un sort d'Impassibilité n'avait pas d'effets psychologiques, c'était impossible, Hermione elle-même l'avait testé.

Il secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait.

— Je vais retourner dehors.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, l'air inquiet et soupçonneux.

— Fais-moi confiance. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle sourit. Il ressortit et contourna la cabane. Il se concentra. Il devait agir exactement de la même façon que vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Heureusement, son double plus jeune mais physiquement plus vieux – que ça devenait complexe ! - venait de le voir et c'était encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Harry regarda en direction du lac. Il devait faire semblant de chercher son père. Son cœur se serra quand il se rappela que cette pensée allait hanter son double jusqu'à sa mort.

Il resta là, hésitant, trottinant en regardant autour de lui.

Des Détraqueurs apparurent. Ils glissaient le long des rives du lac… Pour la quatrième fois de son existence, Harry vit le cercle des Détraqueurs se refermer. C'était le moment. Il se dressa de derrière le buisson.

— _SPERO PATRONUM !_ hurla-t-il.

Comme à chaque fois, son Patronus jaillit de sa baguette. Il le regarda mettre les Détraqueurs en déroute, et pensa juste à temps à tendre la main vers lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il entendit les sabots et se tourna vers Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce que tu… commença-t-elle.

— Je viens de nous sauver. J'ai fait fuir les Détraqueurs avec un Patronus. Maintenant, Rogue va se lever et nous ramener au château, regarde.

En effet, Rogue reprit conscience et fit apparaitre les brancards. Harry fit détourner le regard à Hermione au moment où son double adulte passait la porte. Il regarda sa montre. Hermione l'imita.

— C'est presque l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. Nous avons trois quarts d'heure pour agir avant que Dumbledore ne nous enferme dans l'infirmerie. Nous devons sauver Sirius et retourner dans nos lits avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre absence. Ils attendirent en regardant les nuages se refléter dans le lac.

— Tu crois qu'il est déjà là-haut ? dit Harry en regardant sa montre. Il regarda la façade du château et compta les fenêtres de la tour ouest.

— Regarde ! murmura Hermione. Qui est-ce ?

— Macnair, dit Harry. Le bourreau, il est allé chercher les Détraqueurs. On y va, Hermione.

Il grimpa sur le dos de Buck en prenant appui sur un buisson. Puis il aida Hermione à s'asseoir derrière lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il vérifia qu'elle ne risquait pas de glisser, puis donna un petit coup de talon sur les flancs de Buck.

L'hippogriffe s'éleva alors dans la nuit. Harry le serrait entre ses genoux. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry. I vira vers la gauche et compta les fenêtres tandis que Buck changeait docilement de direction.

Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur les rênes. Buck s'immobilisa dans les airs. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer à travers la vitre la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il vit Sirius lever la tête et ouvrir des yeux ronds. Il se leva d'un bond, se précipita sur la fenêtre et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

— Reculez ! lui cria Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, son autre main toujours cramponnée à la robe de Harry.

— _Alohomora !_ La fenêtre s'ouvrit aussitôt.

— Comment ?… Comment… balbutia Black en regardant l'hippogriffe.

— Vite, montez ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Harry en essayant d'ignorer son émotion de le revoir enfin. Il faut sortir d'ici, des Détraqueurs vont arriver. Black s'accrocha aux montants de la fenêtre et se hissa sur le rebord. Un instant plus tard, il était monté sur l'hippogriffe, juste derrière Hermione. Harry agita les rênes en serrant des jambes les flancs de l'animal. Il agita ses ailes puissantes, parvint à prendre de l'altitude et se posa sur les créneaux de la tour est. Harry et Hermione sautèrent à terre.

— Il faut que tu t'enfuies, maintenant, Sirius, vite ! haleta Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre garçon ? Ron ? demanda précipitamment Sirius. Harry, pris au dépourvu, ne sut pas quoi répondre.

— Heu… Il s'en remettra. Vas-y, tu dois partir, maintenant ! Mais Sirius continuait de le fixer.

— Comment pourrais-je te…

— Vas-y ! cria Harry en l'interrompant. Il sentait que si Sirius restait une minute de plus, il allait se mettre à pleurer et à le prendre dans ses bras.

— Nous nous reverrons, dit Sirius. Tu es… le digne fils de ton père, Harry…

L'hippogriffe se cabra et pris son envol. Harry resta là, au bord des larmes, le regardant s'éloigner. Bientôt, la silhouette ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule dans le ciel, puis il disparut, avalé par un nuage.

13  
Retour à l'infirmerie

Harry finit par regarder sa montre.

— Hermione ! Il la tira par la manche.

— Il nous reste dix minutes avant que Dumbledore ne verrouille la porte. Hermione détacha son regard vide du ciel et le suivit. Ils franchirent la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux et descendirent les marches de l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Arrivé en bas, il entendit une voix et se plaqua avec Hermione contre le mur. Elle eut un petit grognement de contentement et l'embrassa. Harry décida de la laisser faire le temps d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.

— Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils souhaitent vous interviewer, mon cher Rogue… Et dès que le jeune Potter aura retrouvé ses esprits, je pense qu'il aura hâte de raconter à _La Gazette_ comment vous lui avez sauvé la vie…

C'étaient Rogue et Fudge. Dans un autre monde, il aurait été énervé, ou au moins irrité, de les entendre s'attribuer le mérite de la capture d'un innocent, mais présentement, il devait s'occuper d'Hermione et du retour à l'infirmerie. Quand le bruit de leurs pas se fut évanoui au bout du couloir, il repoussa doucement Hermione qui produisit un gémissement de désir et de protestation. Il n'en tint pas compte et la tira dans la direction opposée. Il entendit le caquètement de Peeves, et s'y étant préparé, bifurqua dans une autre direction pour l'esquiver. Il coururent le long des couloirs et des escaliers pour finalement déboucher finalement en vue de l'infirmerie. Ils virent la porte s'ouvrir et Dumbledore apparut de dos.

— Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq, dit-il en consultant sa montre. Miss Granger, trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance. Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie, ferma la porte et s'apprêta à la verrouiller à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Pris de panique, Harry et Hermione coururent à toutes jambes. Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et un large sourire se dessina sous sa longue moustache argentée.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— On a réussi ! répondit Harry, hors d'haleine. Sirius s'est enfui en s'envolant avec Buck. Dumbledore eut un regard rayonnant.

— Bravo. Je crois que… – il tendit l'oreille en direction de l'infirmerie – oui, je crois que vous êtes déjà partis. Allez vous recoucher, je vais vous enfermer.

Harry poussa Hermione dans la salle où il n'y avait que Ron, toujours endormi dans son lit. Quand ils entendirent la serrure cliqueter derrière eux, Hermione se retourna vers Harry. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais Harry la repoussa gentiment.

— Il est trop tard, Hermione, chuchota-t-il. Et Ron ou Madame Pomfresh pourraient nous entendre.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et commença à enlever sa robe. Il la prit par le sein et la fit basculer sur son lit.

— Couche-toi, maintenant.

Il se glissa dans les draps et voulut regarder Hermione, mais elle lui tournait le dos d'un air boudeur. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

— Dis, Harry…

— Oui ?

— Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le moment, mais je ne regrette pas.

— Heu… moi non plus, mais…

— Laisse-moi finir, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne regrette pas, et je compte bien le refaire avec toi. Mais je sais que si quelqu'un l'apprend, on aura des ennuis tous les deux.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la devança Harry. Je ne le dirais à personne. Même pas à Ron.

Hermione sourit.

— Merci, Harry.

Elle allait sans doute ajouter quelque chose, mais à ce moment précis, Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et s'avança vers eux à grands pas.

— Le directeur est parti ? Je vais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de mes patients, maintenant ? Elle était de mauvaise humeur et Harry et Hermione prirent docilement leur chocolat. Madame Pomfresh resta auprès d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils le mangeaient jusqu'à la dernière miette. Hermione et Harry attendaient, l'oreille aux aguets, les nerfs tendus… Enfin, alors qu'ils prenaient le quatrième morceau de chocolat que Madame Pomfresh leur tendait, ils entendirent des hurlements de colère qui se répercutaient en écho quelque part au-dessus de leur tête.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air inquiet. Ils entendaient à présent des voix furieuses qui se rapprochaient. Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers la porte.

— Ils vont réveiller tout le monde ! Où est-ce qu'ils se croient ?

— Il a dû transplaner, Severus. Il aurait fallu laisser quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Quand ça va se savoir…

— IL N'A PAS TRANSPLANÉ ! rugit Rogue qui semblait tout proche, à présent. IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE TRANSPLANER À L'INTÉRIEUR DE CE CHÂTEAU ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE POTTER EST DANS LE COUP !

— Severus… soyez raisonnable… Harry était enfermé… BANG ! La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Fudge, Rogue et Dumbledore firent irruption dans la salle. Seul Dumbledore semblait parfaitement calme. Il avait même l'air de s'amuser. Fudge paraissait en colère. Mais Rogue était véritablement hors de lui.

— ÇA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT, POTTER ! cria-t-il. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FABRIQUÉ ?

— Professeur Rogue ! s'indigna Madame Pomfresh. Contrôlez-vous, je vous prie !

— Allons, Rogue, soyez raisonnable, dit Fudge. Cette porte était verrouillée, nous l'avons bien vu…

— ILS L'ONT AIDÉ À S'ENFUIR, JE LE SAIS ! hurla Rogue en pointant l'index sur Harry et Hermione. Les traits de son visage étaient convulsés et ses vociférations s'accompagnaient d'un nuage de postillons.

— Allons, calmez-vous ! lança Fudge. Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens !

— VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS POTTER ! s'écria Rogue. C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT ÇA, JE SAIS QUE C'EST LUI !

— Ça suffit, Severus, dit tranquillement Dumbledore. Réfléchissez un peu. Cette porte a été verrouillée depuis que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie il y a dix minutes. Madame Pomfresh, avez-vous vu ces élèves quitter leurs lits ?

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua Madame Pomfresh, exaspérée. Je ne les ai pas quittés depuis que vous êtes parti !

— Vous voyez bien, Severus, dit Dumbledore. À moins que vous ne vouliez nous faire croire que Harry et Hermione ont la faculté de se trouver en même temps dans deux endroits différents, je ne vois pas de raison de les importuner davantage. Rogue resta immobile, bouillant de rage, en regardant alternativement Fudge qui paraissait outré par sa conduite et Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. Rogue tourna soudain les talons, les pans de sa robe tourbillonnant dans son sillage, et quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas furieux.

— Ce bonhomme ne me semble pas très équilibré, dit Fudge en le regardant sortir. Si j'étais vous, Dumbledore, je le surveillerais de près.

— Oh, il n'est pas déséquilibré, dit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme. Je crois simplement qu'il a subi une très profonde contrariété…

— Il n'est pas le seul ! soupira Fudge. _La Gazette du sorcier va_ s'en donner à cœur joie ! Nous avions capturé Black et il a réussi à nous filer entre les doigts, une fois de plus ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'on apprenne la fuite de cet hippogriffe et je serai la risée de tout le monde ! Enfin… Je ferais bien de retourner au ministère pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé…

— Et les Détraqueurs ? demanda Dumbledore. J'imagine que vous n'allez pas les laisser aux abords de l'école ?

— En effet, ils n'ont plus rien à faire ici, désormais, dit Fudge en se passant machinalement les doigts dans les cheveux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils essaieraient de donner un baiser à un garçon innocent… Impossible de les contrôler… Je vais les renvoyer à Azkaban dès ce soir. Nous pourrions peut-être poster des dragons aux entrées de l'école…

— Hagrid en serait enchanté, dit Dumbledore en adressant un sourire complice à Harry et à Hermione.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle en compagnie de Fudge, Madame Pomfresh se hâta de verrouiller à nouveau la porte. En marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles d'un air furieux, elle retourna ensuite dans son bureau.

Il y eut alors un gémissement à l'autre bout de la salle. Ron venait de se réveiller. Il se redressa dans son lit et regarda autour de lui en se massant la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? grogna-t-il. Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où est Sirius ? Et Lupin ? Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

— C'est moi qui raconte, dit-elle d'un air fatigué.

Harry sourit et repris un peu de chocolat.

14  
Enterrement

Harry dut attendre une heure et demie avant que tout le monde se soit enfin endormi. Il se leva silencieusement et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au dernier lit de l'infirmerie. Après avoir soumis les environs à l'assurdiato, il sortit le corps de Harry de dessous le lit. Après réflexion, il décida de le transporter à la façon de Ron, sur un brancard. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

— _Accio Balai !_ murmura-t-il. Après quelques instant, l'Eclair de Feu du placard à balais surgit de l'obscurité et il l'attrapa avec dextérité. En faisant léviter avec précautions le brancard devant lui, il enfourcha le balai et descendit très progressivement vers la terre ferme. Là, il se dirigea vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Il posa pied à terre quand il eut perdu de vue le château. Il découpa un carré dans la terre des sous-bois et y déposa du plus délicatement qu'il put le corps de son double. Il devait se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Tout cela lui rappelait douloureusement la mort de Dobby. Il referma la tombe, attrapa la cape d'invisibilité qui venait de son monde et enfourcha son balai. Il donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'élança au-dessus de la forêt en direction du château. Il volait vite, pour échapper à ses souvenirs maintenant sans fondements. Il savait où cacher cette cape de secours. Septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls.

Il atterrit en haut de la tour et mit pied à terre. En attrapant son balai, il s'immobilisa. Il devait s'en débarrasser aussi, un autre exemplaire, bien à lui, se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il décida de le ranger au même endroit que la cape.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il était pressé. Personne n'était censé se réveiller avant le lendemain matin, mais il avait peur que le nouveau tempérament imprévisible d'Hermione ne vienne bouleverser l'ordre normal des évènements. Il arriva enfin devant la tapisserie, la cape dans une main et le balai dans l'autre. Il passa devant trois fois en se répétant mentalement qu'il voulait entrer dans la salle des objets cachés. Il ouvrit la porte de la Salle sur Demande et se retrouva dans la salle aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale, avec ses rayons de lumière filtrants à travers les hautes fenêtres.

Harry marcha jusqu'à une commode renversée. Il enveloppa la cape du mieux qu'il put autour du balai et le cacha derrière. Quand il referma la porte, le mur retrouva aussitôt sa surface de pierre nue.

Harry, aux aguets, traversa le château, en ayant la chance de ne pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Quand il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, évidemment verrouillée, il ouvrit son sac, qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter, et enfila la bague passe-muraille. Il regarda par le trou de la serrure et visualisa le pas de la porte, mais _de l'autre côté_. Le pouvoir de la bague fit le reste et il se retrouva transporté à travers le trou de la serrure. Il s'écroula à terre, essoufflé. Se servir de la bague était éprouvant. Il glissa le sac et la bague sous son lit et se glissa dans les couvertures où il s'endormit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie le lendemain à midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione retrouvèrent un château presque désert. La chaleur étouffante et la fin des examens avaient incité tout le monde à profiter de leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. Mais ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avaient envie d'aller rejoindre les autres, préférant se promener dans le parc en compagnie de Harry. Assis au bord du lac, ils se demandaient où pouvaient être Sirius et Buck, à présent. Harry perdit le fil de la conversation : il se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer avec Hermione…

Une ombre les enveloppa soudain et ils virent apparaître Hagrid qui s'essuyait le visage avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe. Il avait le regard un peu vitreux, mais arborait un grand sourire.

— Je sais que je ne devrais pas être très content de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, dit-il. La fuite de Black et tout ça… Mais devinez un peu ce qui est arrivé ?

— Quoi ? demanda Ron en faisant semblant d'avoir l'air curieux.

— Buck ! Il s'est échappé ! Il est libre ! J'ai fêté ça toute la nuit !

— C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ron qui semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

— Oui, je n'ai pas dû l'attacher assez solidement, reprit Hagrid. Ce matin, j'avais un peu peur qu'il soit tombé sur le professeur Lupin, mais Lupin affirme qu'il n'a rien dévoré la nuit dernière…

Harry se rappela que c'était lui qui avait la carte du Maraudeur. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Où est-il à présent ?

— Il fait ses valises, bien sûr.

— Ses valises ? Pourquoi ?

— Il s'en va, bien sûr, dit Hagrid, apparemment surpris. Il a donné sa démission à la première heure ce matin. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise. Harry se releva d'un bond.

— Je vais aller le voir, dit-il à Ron et à Hermione.

— Mais s'il a démissionné ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire grand-chose…

— Ça m'est égal, je veux quand même le voir. Je vous retrouve ici.

La porte du bureau de Lupin était ouverte. Il avait presque fini de ranger ses affaires. L'aquarium vide du strangulot était posé à côté de sa vieille valise ouverte. Lupin était penché sur son bureau et ne releva la tête qu'en entendant Harry frapper à la porte.

— Je vous ai vu arriver, dit Lupin avec un sourire. Il montra le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il était resté penché : c'était la carte du Maraudeur.

— Je viens de voir Hagrid, dit Harry. Il m'a dit que vous aviez démissionné.

— J'en ai bien peur… soupira Lupin. Il hocha la tête en silence et continua de vider ses tiroirs.

— D'après ce que m'a dit le directeur ce matin, reprit-il, vous avez sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes, hier soir, Harry. S'il y a une chose dont je suis fier, c'est des progrès que vous avez faits. Parlez-moi un peu de votre Patronus.

— Comment savez-vous que j'en ai créé un ? s'étonna Harry.

— Sinon, comment auriez-vous fait reculer les Détraqueurs ? Harry raconta à Lupin ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Lupin eut un nouveau sourire.

— Oui, votre père se transformait toujours en cerf, dit-il. Vous avez bien deviné… C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelait Cornedrue. Lupin jeta ses derniers livres dans la valise, referma les tiroirs de son bureau et se tourna vers Harry.

— Tenez… J'ai rapporté ça de la Cabane hurlante hier soir, dit-il en tendant à Harry sa cape d'invisibilité. Il hésita, puis lui donna également la carte du Maraudeur.

— Je ne suis plus votre professeur, je peux donc également vous rendre ceci sans me sentir coupable… Je n'en ai pas l'usage, mais j'imagine qu'elle vous sera utile… Harry prit la carte avec un sourire et se rappela que Dumbledore allait arriver.

— Je dois partir… monsieur. Il tendit la main. Lupin serra la main de Harry avec un sourire et une vague expression de surprise. Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Harry était le seul à savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit où Sirius, Buck et Pettigrow s'étaient enfuis. À mesure qu'approchait la fin des classes, il entendait de plus en plus de théories qui prétendaient expliquer les événements, mais aucune ne ressemblait si peu que ce fût à la vérité.

Malefoy (Harry hésita sur la façon de lui parler mais il se rappela qu'ils étaient encore rivaux pour au moins quatre années) était furieux que Buck se soit enfui. Il avait la certitude que Hagrid s'était arrangé pour le mettre à l'abri et paraissait outré que son père et lui aient pu se laisser berner par un garde-chasse. Percy Weasley, pour sa part, avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur la fuite de Sirius.

— Si jamais j'arrive à entrer au ministère, j'aurai beaucoup de choses à proposer pour faire respecter la loi ! affirmait-il à la seule personne qui consentait à l'écouter, c'est-à-dire Pénélope Deauclaire, sa petite amie.

La fin de l'année arrivait, et Harry était de plus en plus sombre. Il allait revoir les Dursley. Rien dans son ancienne et néanmoins nouvelle vie n'était stable ni n'avait de sens, et pourtant il serait obligé de retourner avec les Dursley pendant l'été.

Le comportement de Rogue envers Harry au cours de cette dernière semaine lui avait paru inquiétant. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue pût le détester encore davantage, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Chaque fois que Rogue le regardait, un tic agitait le coin de sa bouche et il ne cessait de remuer les doigts comme s'il avait rêvé de les serrer autour de son cou. À chaque fois, Harry baissa les yeux, se rappelant ce que vivait Rogue à chaque vois qu'il voyait Harry, à savoir la culpabilité de la mort de son amour éternel et perdu. À chaque fois, Harry n'avait plus la force de sourire pendant de longues heures.

Percy avait de nouveau obtenu son ASPIC, et Fred et George leur BUSE. Gryffondor, grâce notamment à ses prouesses sur le terrain de Quidditch, avait de nouveau gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons pour la troisième année consécutive. La Grande Salle fut donc décorée aux couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor pour le banquet de fin d'année et la table des vainqueurs se montra de très loin la plus bruyante.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express quitta la gare, le lendemain matin, Hermione annonça à Ron et à Harry une nouvelle, surprenante pour Ron.

— Je suis allée voir le professeur McGonagall ce matin, juste avant le petit déjeuner, dit-elle. Et j'ai décidé d'abandonner l'étude des Moldus.

— Mais tu as eu ton examen avec trois cent vingt pour cent de bonnes réponses ! dit Ron.

— Je sais, soupira Hermione, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter une autre année comme celle-ci. Ce Retourneur de Temps me rendait folle. Je l'ai rendu. Sans l'étude des Moldus et la Divination, j'aurai de nouveau un emploi du temps normal.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas que tu ne nous aies rien dit, ronchonna Ron. Normalement, nous sommes tes amis !

— J'avais promis de ne rien dire à _personne,_ répondit Hermione d'un air sévère.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : _toi aussi, tu as promis, ne l'oublie pas…_ Harry acquiesça discrètement et se détourna. Il regarda le château disparaître derrière une montagne en pensant qu'il faudrait attendre deux mois avant de le revoir…

— Ne sois pas triste, Harry, dit Hermione.

— Je pensais aux vacances, répondit Harry.

— Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, dit Ron. Harry, il faut que tu viennes à la maison. J'arrangerai ça avec mes parents et je t'appellerai. Je sais comment me servir d'un fêlétone, maintenant.

— Un téléphone, Ron, rectifia Hermione. Tu devrais étudier les Moldus, l'année prochaine… Ron ne lui répondit pas.

— C'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cet été ! dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Viens à la maison et on ira ensemble ! Mon père s'arrange toujours pour avoir des billets par le ministère.

Harry se figea. Le souvenir d'une tête de mort flottant au-dessus de la forêt lui glaça le sang. Il déglutit avec difficulté et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air enthousiaste.

— J'imagine… que les Dursley seront ravis de me laisser partir… articula Harry, la gorge nouée.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Hermione lui tapa sur l'épaule.

— Harry, lui dit-elle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors. Une petite boule grise venait d'apparaître derrière la vitre. Il haussa un sourcil. Coquecigrue ! Harry se hâta d'ouvrir la fenêtre, tendit le bras et attrapa l'oiseau. Il laissa tomber la lettre sur la banquette et se mit à voleter d'un air joyeux dans le compartiment comme s'il était très fier d'avoir accompli sa mission. Hedwige fit claquer son bec en signe de désapprobation. Pattenrond se leva et suivit l'oiseau de ses grands yeux jaunes. Ron attrapa alors le hibou pour le protéger.

La lettre était évidemment adressée à Harry. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et s'exclama :

— C'est Sirius !

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix. Lis-nous ça !

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra avant que tu n'arrives chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'ignore s'ils ont l'habitude de recevoir du courrier par hibou postal._

 _Buck et moi, nous nous cachons. Je ne te dirai pas où, au cas où cette lettre tomberait en de mauvaises mains. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à ce hibou, mais c'est le seul que j'aie trouvé et il avait l'air très content de faire ce travail._

 _Je crois que les Détraqueurs me cherchent toujours, mais ils ne me trouveront jamais ici. Je vais m'arranger pour que des Moldus m'aperçoivent bientôt très loin de Poudlard afin que les mesures de sécurité du château soient levées._

 _Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire quand nous nous sommes vus. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'Éclair de Feu…_

— Ah ! dit Hermione d'un air triomphant. Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était lui !

— Oui, mais il ne l'avait pas ensorcelé, fit remarquer Ron. Aïe !

Le minuscule hibou qui hululait allègrement dans la main de Ron lui avait mordillé un doigt dans ce qu'il pensait être un geste d'affection.

 _C'est Pattenrond qui a apporté le bon de commande à la poste de Pré-au-lard. J'ai indiqué ton nom, mais je leur ai dit de prendre l'or dans le coffre numéro 711 de Gringotts. C'est le mien. Considère qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ton parrain pour tes treize ans._

 _Je voudrais aussi te demander pardon pour la frayeur que j'ai dû te faire le soir où tu as quitté la maison de ton oncle. Je voulais simplement t'apercevoir un bref instant avant de continuer ma route vers le nord, mais je crois bien que tu as eu peur en me voyant._

 _Je t'envoie également quelque chose qui devrait te faciliter la vie à Poudlard, l'année prochaine._

 _Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, écris-moi, ta chouette saura où me trouver. Je t'écrirai bientôt une autre lettre._

 _Sirius_

Harry sortit l'autre morceau de parchemin de l'enveloppe.

 _Je, soussigné, Sirius Black, parrain de Harry Potter, donne par la présente l'autorisation à mon filleul de se rendre à Pré-au-lard le week-end._

— Ça suffira pour Dumbledore ! dit Harry d'un ton joyeux. Il y a un P.S…

 _J'ai pensé que ton ami Ron aurait peut-être envie de garder ce hibou, puisque c'est à cause de moi qu'il n'a plus de rat._

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Le minuscule hibou continuait de hululer avec ardeur au creux de sa main.

— Le garder ? dit Ron, indécis. Il examina attentivement l'oiseau pendant un moment, puis il le tendit à Pattenrond pour que celui-ci puisse le flairer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ron au chat. Un hibou, ça te va ? Pattenrond se mit alors à ronronner.

— Pour moi, c'est d'accord, dit Ron, d'un air ravi. Ce hibou est à moi.

Le train finit par arriver à la gare de King's Cross. Harry franchit en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione la barrière magique du quai 9 ¾. Il repéra aussitôt l'oncle Vernon. Il se tenait à bonne distance de Mr et Mrs Weasley qu'il regardait d'un air soupçonneux et, quand il vit Mrs Weasley (Harry maudit son propre étonnement en la voyant rajeunie) serrer Harry dans ses bras, ses pires appréhensions semblèrent confirmées.

Harry dit au revoir à Ron et à Hermione.

— Je t'appellerai pour la coupe du monde !

— Non, corrigea Harry. Envoie-moi une lettre, ça vaudra mieux. Et dit bien à ton père que c'est une mauvaise idée de vouloir utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. Il les laissa sur cette phrase énigmatique et suivit d'un air sombre l'Oncle Vernon vers la voiture.


	2. Episode 2, Chapitres 1, 2 et 3

1

Réminiscences

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé sur le dos, la respiration haletante comme si il venait de courir. Il s'était éveillé d'un rêve en se tenant le visage entre les mains.

Il se redressa dans son lit, cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet. Après les avoir mises sur son nez, le décor de sa chambre lui apparut plus clairement, dans la faible lueur orangée projetée à travers les rideaux par le réverbère qui éclairait la rue.

Il alluma la lampe, à côté de son lit, s'arracha de ses couvertures, traversa la chambre, ouvrit son armoire et regarda dans la glace fixée à l'intérieur de la porte. Il vit face à lui un garçon de quatorze ans, très maigre, avec des yeux verts et brillants qui l'observaient d'un air perplexe sous ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Il écrasa son poing contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du miroir. Il détestait cette image. Dans ses pires moments, il la voyait comme un échec personnel. Il avait passé vingt-cinq laborieuses années de sa vie… pour rien, car elles avaient été réduites à néant à la fin de l'année passée à la suite d'un accident qui l'avait projeté non pas à son point de départ, mais très près.

Harry essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il lui avait semblé si réel… Il y avait une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, avec des lits d'hôpital… Il y revoyait sa propre imprudence, son propre meurtre… Il pleura silencieusement, la tête dans les mains. Il avait envie de mourir. Il essaya de ne pas repenser au rêve, mais les images de sa propre imprudence stupide et de l'explosion qui tuait son double continuaient à hanter son esprit. Sa poitrine était secouée de sanglots. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

Il releva la tête et jeta un regard autour de sa chambre comme si il s'attendait à y découvrir quelque chose d'inhabituel. En fait, tout ce qui s'y trouvait était exactement à sa place, déterminée vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Une grosse valise en forme de malle était ouverte au pied du lit, laissant voir un chaudron, un balai, des robes de sorcier noires et des livres de magie. Des rouleaux de parchemin s'entassaient sur une partie de son bureau, à côté de la grande cage vide dans laquelle Hedwige, sa chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige, était habituellement perchée. Sur le plancher, à côté de son lit, le livre qu'il avait relu la veille, avant de tomber endormi, était encore ouvert. Les photos qui illustraient ses pages ne cessaient de bouger.

Harry traversa la pièce en direction de la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux pour regarder dans la rue.

Privet Drive avait exactement l'apparence qu'on peut attendre d'une petite rue de la banlieue résidentielle, aux premières heures d'un samedi matin. Tous les rideaux alentour étaient tirés. D'après ce que Harry pouvait voir en scrutant l'obscurité, il n'y avait pas le moindre être vivant en vue, pas même un chat.

Incapable de tenir en place, Harry revint s'asseoir sur son lit. Ce qui le tracassait, c'était que d'après ses souvenirs, on était à peu près le même jour qu'il y a vingt-cinq ans, quand il avait vu Voldemort et Queudver en rêve. Pourtant il n'existait plus de lien empathique entre Voldemort et lui, depuis qu'il était temporairement mort, vingt-et-un ans plus tôt. De plus, le rêve qu'il venait de faire n'avait aucun rapport avec Voldemort.

Harry décida de se secouer un peu, mentalement tout au moins. Il était stupide. Il avait pris l'apparence de son double de quinze ans, pas le reste.

Enfin, si. Il avait aussi pris sa place. À Poudlard, chez les Dursley – ce de quo il se serait bien passé – et, à son grand désarroi, dans le cœur d'Hermione. Le plus dur était de ne pas savoir les répercussions que ça pouvait avoir sur leurs relations, faute de l'avoir revue depuis les évènements de la fin d'année précédente. Il était impatient de retrouver Poudlard, et ses amis. À la fin de cet été, il recommencerait sa quatrième année d'études à Poudlard et il comptait déjà les jours qui le séparaient de son retour dans le vieux château.

Il restait deux semaines à passer avant la rentrée scolaire. Harry jeta à nouveau un regard autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur les cartes d'anniversaire que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient envoyées à la fin du mois de juillet. Harry savait que les Weasley allaient bientôt l'inviter à passer quelque temps chez eux (Ron en avait parlé à propos de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch). Incapable de se rappeler, après tant d'années, la date précise de leur arrivée, il espérait seulement qu'ils ne tarderaient pas trop.

Il se leva, s'étira et retourna devant son armoire. Sans jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet, il commença alors à s'habiller pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

2  
L'invitation

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la cuisine, les trois Dursley étaient déjà assis autour de la table. Personne ne leva les yeux quand il entra et s'assit à son tour. Le gros visage violacé de l'oncle Vernon était caché derrière le _Daily Mail_ et la tante Pétunia était occupée à couper un pamplemousse en quatre, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents de cheval.

Dudley avait un air furieux, boudeur, et semblait prendre encore plus de place qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire car, en temps normal, il occupait déjà à lui seul tout un côté de la table. Lorsque la tante Pétunia posa un quart de pamplemousse sans sucre sur son assiette en disant d'une voix tremblante : « Tiens, mon petit Duddy chéri », Dudley lui lança un regard noir. Sa vie avait pris un tournant passablement désagréable depuis qu'il avait rapporté son bulletin, à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Comme d'habitude, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient réussi à lui trouver toutes sortes d'excuses pour justifier ses mauvaises notes la tante Pétunia répétait que Dudley était un garçon très doué, incompris par ses professeurs, tandis que l'oncle Vernon affirmait que, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas pour fils « d'un de ces premiers de la classe avec des manières de fillette ». Ils avaient également glissé sur les accusations de brutalité qui figuraient dans le bulletin. « C'est un petit garçon turbulent, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! » avait dit la tante Pétunia, les larmes aux yeux.

À la dernière page du bulletin, cependant, l'infirmière de l'école avait ajouté quelques commentaires bien sentis que ni l'oncle Vernon, ni la tante Pétunia ne pouvaient balayer d'une de leurs explications simplistes. La tante Pétunia avait beau se lamenter que Dudley avait les os épais, que ses kilos n'étaient dus qu'à son jeune âge et que c'était un garçon en pleine croissance qui avait besoin de manger beaucoup, il n'en restait pas moins que l'école avait du mal à trouver des pantalons d'uniforme suffisamment grands pour lui. L'infirmière avait vu ce que les yeux de la tante Pétunia – si perçants d'habitude pour déceler une trace de doigt sur ses murs étincelants ou pour observer les allées et venues des voisins – avaient refusé d'accepter : que, loin d'avoir besoin de manger davantage, Dudley avait atteint à peu de chose près la taille et le poids d'un jeune cachalot.

Aussi – après d'innombrables crises de colère, des disputes qui faisaient trembler le plancher de la chambre de Harry et des flots de larmes versés par la tante Pétunia –, un nouveau régime avait commencé pour Dudley. Les conseils diététiques envoyés par l'infirmière de l'école avaient été affichés sur la porte du réfrigérateur, après qu'il eut été vidé des aliments préférés de Dudley – sodas sucrés, gâteaux, barres de chocolat, hamburgers – et rempli de fruits, de légumes et de toutes sortes de choses que l'oncle Vernon appelait de la « nourriture pour lapin ». Afin d'atténuer les souffrances de son fils, la tante Pétunia avait obligé toute la famille à suivre le même régime. Elle donna à Harry un quart de pamplemousse et il remarqua que sa part était beaucoup plus petite que celle de Dudley. La tante Pétunia semblait penser que le meilleur moyen de soutenir le moral de Dudley, c'était de s'assurer qu'il ait toujours davantage à manger que Harry.

Mais la tante Pétunia ignorait ce qui était caché sous la lame de parquet, au premier étage. Elle ne se doutait pas que Harry ne suivait pas du tout le régime. Dès qu'il s'était rappelé qu'elle prétendait lui faire passer l'été en le nourrissant exclusivement de carottes crues, Harry avait envoyé Hedwige porter à ses amis les appels au secours et, évidemment, ils s'étaient tous montrés à la hauteur de la situation. Hedwige avait rapporté de chez Hermione une grande boîte remplie d'aliments sans sucre (ses parents étaient dentistes). Quand il avait essayé d'y goûter, il avait constaté des effets étranges sur son organisme, heureusement temporaires. Il avait depuis retrouvé un dessin d'Hermione apparemment dessiné par lui, qui la représentait dans la Forêt Interdite, un dessin qu'il avait tôt fait de rouler en boule et de faire disparaître. Mrs Weasley, en revanche, lui avait envoyé Errol, le hibou de la famille, chargé d'un énorme cake et de diverses sortes de pâtés. Vieux et fragile, le malheureux Errol avait dû se reposer cinq jours entiers pour se remettre du voyage. Puis, le jour de son anniversaire (que les Dursley avaient complètement ignoré), Harry avait reçu quatre magnifiques gâteaux envoyés respectivement par Ron, Hermione, Hagrid et Sirius. Il lui en restait encore deux aussi, sachant qu'un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom l'attendait sous la lame de parquet, il mangea son pamplemousse sans protester.

L'oncle Vernon reposa son journal en reniflant longuement pour exprimer sa désapprobation et contempla son propre morceau de pamplemousse.

— C'est tout ? lança-t-il avec mauvaise humeur à la tante Pétunia.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard sévère puis fit un signe de tête vers Dudley qui avait déjà mangé son quart de pamplemousse et dont les petits yeux porcins observaient avec dépit celui de Harry.

L'oncle Vernon poussa un long soupir qui agita les poils de sa grosse moustache et prit sa cuillère.

Au même instant, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. L'oncle Vernon se souleva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Harry regarda d'un air absent Dudley voler le pamplemousse de son père, occupé qu'il était à écouter la conversation en provenance. Il n'arriva à distinguer qu'un rire et une réponse sèche de l'oncle Vernon. Il entendit la porte se refermer, puis un bruit de déchirure.

La tante Pétunia posa la théière sur la table et regarda avec curiosité en direction de l'entrée pour voir ce que faisait son mari. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le savoir. Une minute plus tard, il était de retour, le teint livide.

— Toi, aboya-t-il en s'adressant à Harry. Dans le salon. Tout de suite.

S'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop confiant et satisfait, Harry se leva et suivit dans la pièce voisine l'oncle Vernon qui referma brusquement la porte sur eux. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, puis se tourna face à Harry comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer qu'il était en état d'arrestation.

— Alors… dit-il. _Alors ?_

Harry aurait été ravi de répondre : « Alors quoi ? », mais il préférait ne pas provoquer l'oncle Vernon à une heure aussi matinale, surtout lorsqu'un régime strict mettait ses nerfs à si rude épreuve. Il lui parut donc plus sage de feindre l'étonnement.

— Voici ce qui vient d'arriver, dit l'oncle Vernon en brandissant une feuille de papier violet. Une lettre. À ton sujet.

Harry se força à lever légèrement un sourcil. L'oncle Vernon lui lança un regard furieux, puis lut la lettre à haute voix :

 _Chers Mr et Mrs Dursley,_

 _Nous n'avons jamais eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance mais je suis sûre que Harry vous a beaucoup parlé de mon fils Ron._

 _Comme Harry vous l'a peut-être déjà dit, la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch aura lieu lundi prochain et mon mari, Arthur, a réussi à obtenir d'excellentes places grâce à ses relations au Département des jeux et sports magiques._

 _J'espère vivement que vous voudrez bien nous permettre d'emmener Harry voir ce match, car il s'agit d'une occasion unique qui n'a lieu qu'une fois dans la vie en effet, la Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas accueilli la Coupe du Monde depuis trente ans et les billets sont extrêmement difficiles à obtenir. Bien entendu, nous serions très heureux de prendre Harry chez nous pour le reste des vacances d'été et de l'accompagner au train qui doit le ramener au collège._

 _Il serait préférable pour Harry que vous nous adressiez votre réponse le plus vite possible par la voie normale car le facteur moldu n'a jamais apporté de courrier chez nous et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache où se trouve notre maison._

 _En espérant voir Harry très bientôt,_

 _Je vous prie d'agréer mes sentiments très distingués._

 _Molly Weasley_

 _PS : J'espère que nous avons mis assez de timbres sur l'enveloppe._

L'oncle Vernon acheva sa lecture, plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira autre chose.

— Regarde ça, grogna-t-il.

Il montrait à Harry l'enveloppe dans laquelle la lettre de Mrs Weasley était arrivée. Comme dans ses souvenirs, elle était entièrement recouverte de timbres à part un carré de deux ou trois centimètres de côté dans lequel Mrs Weasley avait réussi à faire tenir l'adresse des Dursley.

— Finalement, elle avait mis assez de timbres, dit Harry, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple erreur que n'importe qui aurait pu commettre.

Le regard de l'oncle Vernon flamboya.

— Le facteur l'a remarqué, lança-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Il était très intrigué par la provenance de cette lettre, tu peux me croire. C'est pour ça qu'il a sonné à la porte. Il avait l'air de trouver ça _drôle_.

L'oncle Vernon continuait de lancer des regards furieux à Harry qui s'efforçait de conserver un air suffisamment neutre. Il attendit que l'oncle Vernon dise quelque chose mais celui-ci se contenta de l'observer d'un œil noir. Harry décida alors de rompre le silence.

— Alors… Est-ce que je peux y aller ? demanda-t-il.

Un léger spasme contracta le gros visage violacé de l'oncle Vernon. Sa moustache frémit. Harry savait qu'il allait accepter, car, non seulement il avait déjà vu le résultat de ces réflexions, mais il savait aussi que Vernon détestait par-dessus tout sa présence sous son toit.

— Qui est cette femme ? demanda-t-il en contemplant la signature d'un air dégoûté.

— Tu l'as déjà vue, dit Harry. C'est la mère de mon ami Ron. Elle est venue le chercher l'année dernière.

L'oncle Vernon contracta les traits de son énorme visage, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable.

— Une petite femme grassouillette ? grogna-t-il enfin. Avec toute une bande de rouquins ?

Harry serra les dents et se retint de balancer son poing dans la "grassouillette" figure de l'oncle Vernon. Il brûla de lui répliquer à quel point elle était maigre comparée à Dudley, mais il se retint.

L'oncle Vernon examina à nouveau la lettre.

— Quidditch, marmonna-t-il. _Quidditch…_ Qu'est-ce que…

— C'est un sport, le coupa-t-il d'un ton suffisant. Ça se joue en volant sur des bal…

— C'est ça, c'est ça ! dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix sonore.

Harry ressentait toujours la même satisfaction à affoler son oncle. Il se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans la lecture de la lettre et Harry vit se former sur ses lèvres les mots « que vous nous adressiez votre réponse par la voie normale ».

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « la voie normale » ? lança-t-il d'un air sévère.

— Normale pour nous, répondit Harry, et avant que son oncle ait pu l'interrompre, il ajouta : tu sais bien, les hiboux, c'est ça qui est normal chez les sorciers.

L'oncle Vernon parut aussi scandalisé que si Harry venait de prononcer le plus grossier des jurons. Tremblant de colère, il jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la fenêtre, comme s'il s'attendait à voir un de ses voisins l'oreille collée contre le carreau.

— Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète de ne jamais faire allusion au surnaturel sous mon toit ? dit-il d'une voix sifflante, tandis que son teint prenait une couleur de prune trop mûre. Tu portes…

— Justement, le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux pour tout le monde que je quitte ce toit un peu plus tôt ? Harry avait cessé de sourire et prenait une tête déterminée.

Vernon sembla avoir arrêté de respirer. Il prit soudain une longue inspiration, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il regardait Harry dans les yeux et vit que celui-ci n'était pas prêt à céder. Harry fit un pas en avant et Vernon malgré lui un pas en arrière. Une goutte de sueur passa sur son front. Il allait céder, Harry le voyait, le savait. Finalement, Vernon balbutia :

— Bon, très bien, tu n'as qu'à y aller à ce fichu… à ce stupide… à ce machin de Coupe du Monde. Écris donc à ces… ces _Weasley_ qu'ils viennent te chercher. Moi, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à te conduire je ne sais où à travers tout le pays. Tu peux aussi rester là-bas jusqu'à la fin des vacances, par la même occasion.

Harry sourit, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, l'esprit radieux et confiant.

Dans l'entrée, il renversa volontairement Dudley qui s'était caché derrière la porte dans l'espoir clairement affiché d'entendre Harry subir les foudres de l'oncle Vernon. Il parut indigné en voyant Harry le regarder avec un grand sourire.

— C'était un excellent petit déjeuner, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Harry. J'ai vraiment bien mangé, pas toi ?

Éclatant de rire devant l'expression stupéfaite de Dudley, Harry monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Il vit tout de suite qu'Hedwige était de retour. Elle était perchée dans sa cage, fixant Harry de ses énormes yeux couleur d'ambre et faisant claquer son bec pour manifester son agacement.

— AÏE ! s'exclama Harry.

Coquecigrue venait de heurter de plein fouet la joue de Harry. Il se massa vigoureusement et regarda ce qui l'avait frappé : le minuscule hibou, assez petit pour tenir au creux de sa main, volait tout autour de la pièce d'un air surexcité, comme une fusée de feu d'artifice devenue folle. Harry s'aperçut alors que le hibou avait laissé tomber une lettre à ses pieds. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et reconnut l'écriture de Ron. À l'intérieur, il trouva un petit mot hâtivement rédigé.

 _Harry, PAPA A EU LES BILLETS. Irlande contre Bulgarie, lundi soir. Maman a écrit à tes Moldus pour leur demander qu'ils te laissent venir chez nous. Ils ont peut-être déjà eu sa lettre, je ne sais pas combien de temps met la poste des Moldus. Moi, en tout cas, je t'envoie Coq._

Harry lut en diagonale le reste de la lettre. Il savait évidemment ce qu'elle contenait. Il prit sa plume d'aigle et un morceau de parchemin puis se mit à écrire :

 _Ron, tout est d'accord, les Moldus ont dit que je pouvais venir. On se voit demain à cinq heures. DIS A TON PÈRE DE NE PAS VENIR PAR LA CHEMINEE ! CELLE DES DURSLEY NE MARCHERA PAS !_

 _Harry_

Il plia le parchemin pour qu'il soit le plus petit possible et, au prix d'immenses difficultés, le fixa à la patte du minuscule hibou qui sautait sur place, tout excité par sa nouvelle mission. Dès que le parchemin fut soigneusement attaché, l'oiseau se précipita au-dehors et disparut à l'horizon.

Harry se tourna alors vers Hedwige.

— Tu as envie de faire un long voyage ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hedwige hulula d'un air digne.

Tu peux apporter ça à Sirius de ma part ? dit-il en prenant sa lettre. Il déplia le parchemin et rédigea hâtivement un post-scriptum.

 _Si tu veux me joindre, je serai chez mon ami Ron Weasley jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Son père a réussi à nous avoir des billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !_

Sa lettre terminée, il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige qui resta parfaitement immobile, bien décidée à lui montrer comment une chouette postale digne de ce nom devait se comporter.

— Je serai chez Ron quand tu reviendras, d'accord ? lui dit Harry.

Elle lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt puis, dans un bruissement feutré, elle déploya ses ailes immenses et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, puis il se glissa sous son lit, souleva la lame de parquet et retira de sa cachette un gros morceau de gâteau d'anniversaire. Il resta assis par terre pour le manger, savourant l'impression de bonheur qui le submergeait. Il mangeait du gâteau alors que Dudley devait se contenter de pamplemousse, c'était une magnifique journée d'été, il allait quitter Privet Drive dès le lendemain pour revoir ses amis et il assisterait bientôt de nouveau à la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

3  
Les Weasley impromptus

Le lendemain, vers midi, Harry avait fini d'entasser dans sa grosse valise ses affaires d'école et les objets personnels qu'il avait hérités de son double : la cape d'invisibilité, l'Eclair de Feu et la Carte du Maraudeur. Il avait vidé sa cachette sous la lame de parquet et vérifié soigneusement chaque recoin de sa chambre pour être sûr de ne pas y oublier une plume ou un grimoire. Il était fin prêt.

L'atmosphère qui régnait au 4, Privet Drive était extrêmement tendue. L'arrivée imminente dans la maison d'une famille de sorciers rendait les Dursley nerveux et irritables. L'oncle Vernon avait paru très inquiet lorsque Harry l'avait informé que les Weasley viendraient le chercher à cinq heures le lendemain après-midi.

— J'espère que tu leur as dit de s'habiller convenablement, à ces gens, avait-il aussitôt grommelé d'un air méprisant. J'ai vu le genre de choses que vous portez, vous autres. La moindre décence consisterait à mettre des vêtements normaux.

Harry pouffa de rire intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais vu les Weasley porter quelque chose que les Dursley auraient pu trouver « normal ». Leurs enfants mettaient parfois des vêtements de Moldus pendant les vacances mais Mr et Mrs Weasley portaient généralement de longues robes de sorcier plus ou moins élimées. L'oncle Vernon avait revêtu son plus beau costume. Certains auraient pu voir là un geste de bienvenue, mais Harry savait que c'était seulement parce qu'il voulait paraître impressionnant, intimidant même. Le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence quasi complet. Dudley ne protesta même pas contre la composition du menu (fromage blanc et céleri râpé). La tante Pétunia ne mangea rien du tout. Elle avait les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées et semblait mâchonner sa langue comme si elle s'efforçait de retenir la furieuse diatribe qu'elle brûlait de prononcer contre Harry.

— Ils vont venir en voiture, bien entendu ? aboya l'oncle Vernon, assis de l'autre côté de la table.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry.

Il s'était posé la question mais n'avait pas trouvé de réponse vraisemblable. Ils n'avaient plus de voiture : la vieille Ford Anglia qu'ils possédaient était retournée à l'état sauvage dans la Forêt interdite de Poudlard. Et les magouilles de Fudge sur Harry avaient plus ou moins pris fin à la fin de l'année précédente, il n'était donc plus d'actualité d'emprunter des voitures au ministère.

Harry passa la plus grande partie de l'après-midi dans sa chambre. Il ne supportait plus de voir la tante Pétunia regarder à travers les rideaux toutes les trente secondes, comme si on avait signalé qu'un rhinocéros échappé du zoo se promenait dans les parages. Enfin, à cinq heures moins le quart, il redescendit dans le salon.

La tante Pétunia tapotait machinalement les coussins. L'oncle Vernon faisait semblant de lire le journal, mais ses yeux minuscules restaient immobiles et Harry était persuadé qu'il guettait le moindre bruit de moteur en provenance de la rue. Dudley était tassé dans un fauteuil. Harry préféra sortir dans l'entrée et s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier, les yeux fixés sur sa montre, le cœur battant.

Cinq heures sonnèrent, puis les minutes passèrent. L'oncle Vernon, transpirant légèrement dans son costume trop chaud, alla ouvrir la porte, regarda des deux côtés de la rue puis rentra vivement la tête.

— Ils sont en retard ! lança-t-il à Harry.

— Je sais, répondit Harry. Peut-être que… il y avait de la circulation.

À cinq heures cinq, alors que Harry commençait à croire qu'ils n'aient pas lu ses avertissements et que le désespoir l'avait fait monter dans sa chambre, il vit soudain sous ses yeux ébahis apparaître Arthur, Ron, Fred et George à l'angle que formaient Privet Drive et Magnolia Crescent. Il poussa un cri de joie et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il bouscula Dudley pour la deuxième fois en deux jours et ouvrit la porte à l'instant précis où Georges allait frapper. Les Dursley firent irruption dans l'entrée au moment où Arthur franchissait, le dernier, la porte d'entrée.

— Ah, vous devez être l'oncle et la tante de Harry !

Grand, mince, le front dégarni, Mr Weasley s'avança, la main tendue vers l'oncle Vernon, mais celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas, entraînant avec lui la tante Pétunia. L'oncle Vernon était incapable de prononcer un mot.

— Ah, heu… oui… désolé pour notre léger retard. C'est entièrement ma faute. Je comptais connecter votre cheminée au réseau de la poudre de Cheminette – oh, bien sûr, c'était simplement pour l'après-midi, afin que nous puissions venir chercher Harry – mais comme la vôtre était impraticable, j'ai dû chercher la cheminée la plus proche. Nous y sommes allé, mais figurez-vous que le sorcier n'avait pas été mis au courant de notre arrivée. Heureusement, ce petit malentendu a été promptement réglé, et il nous a même autorisés à emprunter à nouveau sa cheminée pour le retour.

Harry était prêt à parier que les Dursley n'avaient pas compris un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils continuaient de regarder Mr Weasley bouche bée, comme frappés par la foudre. La tante Pétunia se redressa tant bien que mal et se cacha derrière l'oncle Vernon.

— Bonjour, Harry, dit Mr Weasley, avec un sourire rayonnant, tes bagages sont prêts ?

— Tout est là-haut, répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

— On va s'en occuper, dit aussitôt Fred. Adressant un clin d'œil à Harry, il sortit du salon en compagnie de George. Harry soupçonnait Fred et George d'avoir toujours envie de jeter un coup d'œil à Dudley.

— Voilà, voilà, lança Mr Weasley d'un ton un peu gêné.

Il balança légèrement les bras en cherchant quelque chose à dire pour essayer de rompre le silence de plus en plus pesant.

— C'est… c'est très charmant, chez vous.

Le visage de l'oncle Vernon redevint violacé et la tante Pétunia recommença à mâchonner sa langue. Mais ils semblaient trop effrayés pour oser dire quoi que ce soit.

Mr Weasley regardait autour de lui. Il avait toujours manifesté beaucoup d'intérêt pour les inventions des Moldus et Harry sentait qu'il brûlait d'envie d'aller examiner de près le poste de télévision et le magnétoscope.

— Ça marche à l'eckeltricité, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un ton d'expert. Ah, oui, je vois les prises. Je fais moi-même collection de prises, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'oncle Vernon. Et de piles. J'ai une très belle collection de piles. Ma femme pense que je suis fou, mais voilà bien la preuve du contraire.

Harry faisait de très gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Dudley réapparut soudain dans la pièce. Harry entendit le son de sa grosse valise qu'on traînait dans l'escalier et il comprit que c'était ce bruit qui avait fait peur à Dudley et l'avait chassé de la cuisine. Dudley longea le mur, observant Mr Weasley d'un regard terrifié, et s'efforça de se cacher derrière son père et sa mère. Mais le corps massif de l'oncle Vernon, suffisant pour dissimuler la tante Pétunia, n'était quand même pas assez volumineux pour cacher Dudley.

— Ah, voilà ton cousin, c'est bien ça, Harry ? dit Mr Weasley en essayant courageusement de relancer la conversation.

— Ouais, répondit Harry, c'est Dudley.

— Tu passes de bonnes vacances, Dudley ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

À en juger par le ton de sa voix, Harry se doutait que, aux yeux de Mr Weasley, Dudley devait sembler aussi fou que lui-même le paraissait aux Dursley, à la différence que Mr Weasley éprouvait pour lui de la compassion plutôt que de la peur. En l'entendant s'adresser à lui, Dudley laissa échapper un gémissement et Harry vit ses mains se serrer encore davantage sur son énorme postérieur.

Fred et George revinrent dans la pièce en portant la grosse valise de Harry et leur regard se posa aussitôt sur Dudley. Le même sourire malicieux apparut alors sur leur visage.

— Ah, vous voilà, parfait, je crois que nous ferions bien d'y aller, dit Mr Weasley.

— J'arrive, répondit Fred. Oh, non, attends…

Un sac de bonbons venait de tomber de sa poche en répandant son contenu par terre – de grosses et appétissantes pralines enveloppées de papiers aux couleurs vives.

Fred se précipita pour les ramasser et les remettre dans sa poche puis, l'air enjoué, il adressa un signe de la main aux Dursley et sortit de la maison.

— À toi, George, dit Mr Weasley, vas-y avec la valise.

Harry aida George à porter sa valise et à la mettre debout pour qu'il puisse la porter plus facilement. George sortit rejoindre Fred.

— À bientôt, lança Ron aux Dursley d'un ton joyeux.

Il adressa un large sourire à Harry, puis partit rejoindre ses frères. Il ne restait plus à présent que Harry et Mr Weasley.

— Bon, eh bien, au revoir, dit Harry aux Dursley.

Ils restèrent silencieux et Harry s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Mais au moment où il arrivait devant l'âtre, Mr Weasley tendit la main et le retint par l'épaule. Il regardait les Dursley d'un air stupéfait.

— Harry vous a dit au revoir, fit-il remarquer. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ?

— Ça ne fait rien, murmura Harry à Mr Weasley. Sincèrement, ça m'est égal.

Mais Mr Weasley ne lâcha pas l'épaule de Harry.

— Vous n'allez plus voir votre neveu jusqu'à l'été prochain, dit-il à l'oncle Vernon, d'un ton quelque peu indigné. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas le laisser partir sans lui dire au revoir ?

Le visage de l'oncle Vernon trahissait une furieuse agitation. L'idée de recevoir une leçon de politesse de la part d'un homme qui ne paraissait même pas posséder de voiture lui causait de toute évidence une souffrance cuisante.

Mais Mr Weasley avait toujours sa baguette à la main et les yeux minuscules de l'oncle Vernon s'y posèrent un instant avant qu'il se décide à lâcher à contrecœur un timide :

— Eh bien, oui, au revoir.

— À un de ces jours, dit Harry en posant un pied dehors.

À cet instant, un horrible hoquet retentit derrière lui et la tante Pétunia poussa un hurlement.

Harry fit aussitôt volte-face. Dudley n'était plus derrière ses parents. À genoux près de la table basse, il suffoquait, crachait, s'étouffait, tandis qu'une horrible chose gluante et violacée de trente centimètres de long pendait de sa bouche. Harry, stupéfait, s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la langue de Dudley – et qu'un des papiers aux vives couleurs qui enveloppaient les pralines était tombé par terre devant lui.

La tante Pétunia se précipita sur Dudley. Elle attrapa le bout de sa langue enflée et essaya de l'arracher de sa bouche. Dudley se mit alors à hurler et à crachoter de plus belle, en essayant de repousser sa mère. L'oncle Vernon, pris de panique agitait les bras et vociférait si fort que Mr Weasley fut obligé de hurler pour se faire entendre.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de Dudley, sa baguette magique pointée sur lui.

Mais la tante Pétunia poussa des cris plus perçants que jamais et se jeta sur Dudley pour le protéger de son corps.

— Allons, voyons, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton désespéré. C'est un simple phénomène de… c'est à cause de la praline… mon fils, Fred… un vrai farceur… il s'agit simplement d'un sortilège d'Engorgement… c'est du moins ce que je crois… Laissez-moi faire, je peux tout arranger…

Loin d'être rassurés, les Dursley avaient l'air de plus en plus terrorisés et la tante Pétunia poussait des sanglots hystériques en tirant sur la langue de Dudley comme si elle voulait à tout prix l'arracher. Dudley étouffait sous l'effet conjugué des efforts de sa mère et du volume de sa langue qui ne cessait de grandir. L'oncle Vernon, quant à lui, avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs : il attrapa une figurine en porcelaine posée sur le buffet et la jeta de toutes ses forces à la tête de Mr Weasley qui se baissa à temps. L'objet poursuivit sa course dans le jardin.

— Allons, voyons ! répéta Mr Weasley avec colère en brandissant sa baguette magique. J'essaye au contraire de vous _aider_ !

Meuglant comme un hippopotame blessé, l'oncle Vernon saisit un autre objet décoratif.

— Harry, vas-y ! Vas-y ! s'écria Mr Weasley, sa baguette pointée sur l'oncle Vernon. Je vais arranger tout ça !

Harry ne voulait pas être privé du spectacle mais la deuxième figurine que lança l'oncle Vernon lui frôla l'oreille et il estima préférable de laisser Mr Weasley dénouer seul la situation. Il s'avança dans le petit chemin qui traversait le jardin et vit, au beau milieu de la route, la version portable, à flammes bleues, des feux de Cheminette. Il eut le temps, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, d'apercevoir Mr Weasley, qui faisait exploser entre les mains de l'oncle Vernon une troisième figurine de porcelaine, et la tante Pétunia, toujours allongée sur son fils, qui ne cessait de hurler tandis que la langue de Dudley serpentait hors de sa bouche comme un grand python gluant. Un instant plus tard, Harry s'avança dans les flammes en annonçant : « Le Terrier ! ». Un instant plus tard, Harry se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même de plus en plus vite et Privet Drive disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes bleu comme le saphir.


	3. Episode 2, Addendum 1

ATTENTION :  
ce chapitre est un Addendum, un ajout à l'histoire originale d'HPRF. Il raconte tout simplement l'histoire vue par d'autres personnages que Harry.

Ces chapitres spéciaux ne sont pas censés être lus lors de la première lecture, afin par exemple d'éviter certains spoilers.

A priori, donc quand le temps n'est pas précisé, l'action d'un Addendum prend place :  
\- soit pendant le chapitre précédent ou suivant, auquel cas il offre un point de vue différent de la même action,  
\- soit entre les deux chapitres, auquel cas il est simplement placé dans l'ordre chronologique.

Attention, ceci est le seul en-tête que vous verrez, les chapitres spéciaux sont différenciés des autres uniquement dans leur nom, nom qui apparait en haut à droite de la page (donc faites attention avant de lire des spoilers).  
Bon lisage ! :p

* * *

Hermione venait d'arriver au Terrier, après un mois de vacances passées avec ses parents. Les parents Weasley l'avaient logée dans la chambre de Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron. Elle était arrivée par un bel après-midi ensoleillé, où elle avait pris le temps de poser ses valises, et d'être présentée à chacun des membres de la famille Weasley qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle avait bien sûr retrouvé Ron, et ses parents Arthur et Molly Weasley, qui formaient un couple très chaleureux et accueillant. Après un dîner copieux préparé par la mère de famille, Elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre avec Ginny.

N'ayant toutes les deux rien fait de la journée, aucune des deux n'était fatiguée, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elles s'assirent sur leurs lits, allumèrent une bougie et se mirent à discuter, habillée d'une simple culotte et d'un t-shirt à la mode moldue. La conversation dériva très rapidement sur les vies amoureuses de chacune.

— Tu es toujours amoureuse de Harry ? demanda Hermione d'un air curieux.

Ginny fit une moue embarrassée.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, mais ça se voit qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Et puis, c'est clair qu'il doit se faire draguer par plein de filles, vu comment il est connu, donc bon, j'ai un peu perdu espoir. Et puis, il doit avoir déjà eu des aventures avec d'autres filles déjà, donc si je veux avoir plus de chance de finir avec lui, il vaut mieux que je commence à m'intéresser à d'autres personnes…

Hermione nota l'information dans un coin de son esprit avant de se racler la gorge.

— Eh bien, en fait…

Elle s'interrompit. Ginny la regarda d'un air surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione prit un air gêné.

— Eh bien, en fait, l'année dernière, le soir où Sirius Black a été capturé… tu sais, Harry, Ron et moi, on a passé deux nuits à l'infirmerie… eh bien ce soir-là, on était dans la forêt, Harry et moi, et…

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau.

— Et on a couché ensemble, acheva-t-elle.

Elle regarda Ginny. Elle avait baissé la tête, l'air déçue.

— Je me disais bien que ça devait arriver…

— Je suis désolée, dit Hermione.

Ginny tourna la tête vers elle.

— Ne le soit pas. Tu as eu ta chance, et tu l'as saisie. Ce n'est pas ta faute si je l'aime.

— Non, bien sûr, répondit Hermione, mais tu n'es pas… jalouse ?

— Si, un peu, rétorqua Ginny, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je sais très bien que tu ne l'a pas fait dans le but de me blesser, donc…

Hermione sourit. Ginny la regarda d'un air fataliste et ajouta :

— Si ça doit se reproduire, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en priver juste pour moi. Mais je préfèrerais que tu me tiennes au courant d'où en est votre relation, d'accord ? Histoire que je ne me lance pas juste au moment où vous êtes le couple le plus fidèle de Poudlard…

Hermione rit, soulagée que Ginny le prenne si bien.

— On n'est pas ensemble, tu sais, dit Hermione. On a juste couché ensemble une fois et puis c'est tout… Si tu veux tenter ta chance, je ne te garantis pas le résultat, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'empêcherai de dire oui !

Ginny sourit.

— Et sinon, à part lui, tu as des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione.

Ginny soupira.

— Non, pas vraiment. Ça viendra plus tard, je suppose, mais pour l'instant aucun des garçons de ma classe ne m'intéresse. Mais par contre, je m'intéresse quand même aux garçons en général. Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ?

— Non, jamais, répondit Hermione. Mais je ne suis pas pressée, ça doit t'engager à une personne, au moins dans ta tête. Je préfère rester indépendante, et m'amuser avec des gens.

Ginny rit doucement.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que nos parents voient notre avenir, généralement. Mais ça doit être une super façon de vivre sa vie.

Ginny s'interrompit, l'air soucieux.

— Tu penses que Harry est amoureux de toi ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment.

— Non, je ne pense pas, dit-elle finalement. Il avait juste l'air surpris, ce soir-là.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas qu'il ne l'espérait pas, rétorqua Ginny.

— C'est vrai, répondit Hermione, mais quand même. Je ne l'ai jamais vu tenter quoi que ce soit à mon égard. Et puis, même après, il n'a rien fait que pour le cacher à Ron ou aux autres personnes. Pour lui comme pour moi, ce n'était que quelque chose de purement sexuel, conclut-elle.

— Ron n'est pas au courant ? demanda Ginny, étonnée.

— Non, on a pas préféré lui dire, répondit Hermione. Je pense que ça vaut mieux comme ça.

Ginny hocha la tête en silence.

— Tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi, quand il arrivera ici ? demanda Hermione.

Ginny secoua la tête.

— Non, répondit-elle, ça ne mènerait à rien. Il y a quelques années, il savait que je l'aimais et il n'a pas réagi, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison pour que ça change maintenant. Je vais attendre un peu de devenir un peu… enfin, une fille mieux en général, avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Ginny baissa la tête.

— Et puis, ajouta-t-elle d'un air triste, je suis trop timide pour lui dire maintenant.

Il y eut un silence.

— Il faudrait que je sorte avec quelqu'un et qu'il le sache, comme ça il me regarderait autrement que comme la petite sœur de Ron. Mais je ne suis amoureuse de personne, et je ne plais à personne.

Hermione regarda Ginny fixer ses pieds en silence. Elle pesa intérieurement le pour et le contre, puis se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Ginny, assise en tailleur. Elle posa la main sur sa cuisse. Ginny releva la tête, surprise.

— Tout ce dont tu as besoin, dit Hermione, c'est d'un peu de confiance en toi. Tu es parfaitement capable de séduire qui tu veux.

Ginny sourit et haussa les sourcils.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

Hermione sourit à son tour, puis passa tout simplement la main derrière la nuque de Ginny et l'embrassa. Elle sentit sa surprise dans le mouvement de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Hermione recula doucement la tête pour regarder le visage de Ginny. Elle avait les yeux écarquillée, paraissait globalement étonnée, mais affichait un doux sourire. Elle posa un simple baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elles se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, avant de s'embrasser fougueusement à nouveau. Hermione fit glisser sa main de la nuque de Ginny sur son sein qu'elle attrapa. Elle se coucha sur Ginny et la fit basculer en arrière. Son souffle se fit plus rapide. Hermione glissa la main dans la culotte de Ginny et fit doucement rentrer un doigt dans son vagin. Ginny poussa un petit cri et agrippa les fesses d'Hermione. Hermione lui mordilla la lèvre et continua ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse, une fois Ginny satisfaite, se laisser retomber sur le matelas à ses cotés.


	4. Episode 2, Chapitre 4

Harry tendit les mains devant lui juste à temps pour éviter de s'écraser face contre terre dans la cheminée de la cuisine des Weasley.

— Alors, il en a mangé ? demanda Fred d'un ton surexcité en tendant une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

— Oui, dit Harry. Bien joué !

— Merci ! répondit Fred d'un air satisfait. C'est des Pralines Longue Langue. C'est George et moi qui les avons inventées. On a cherché quelqu'un tout l'été pour les essayer…

Un grand rire explosa dans la minuscule cuisine. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit George et Ron assis à la table de bois en compagnie de Bill et Charlie, que Harry devait feindre de n'avoir jamais vus.

— Comment ça va, Harry ? dit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Bill se leva en souriant et serra à son tour la main de Harry.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se dire quoi que ce soit, Mr Weasley surgit dans le feu et sortit de la cheminée. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

— Ce n'était pas _drôle_ du tout, Fred ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as donné à ce pauvre petit Moldu ?

— Je ne lui ai rien donné du tout, répondit Fred avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai simplement _laissé tomber_ quelque chose… C'est sa faute s'il l'a mangé, je ne lui ai jamais dit de le faire.

— Tu l'as laissé tomber exprès ! rugit Mr Weasley. Tu savais qu'il allait manger ça, tu savais qu'il était au régime…

— Elle est devenue grande comment, sa langue ? demanda George, avide de savoir.

— Elle avait dépassé un mètre au moment où ses parents ont enfin accepté que j'intervienne.

Harry et les Weasley éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'écria Mr Weasley. Ce genre de comportement compromet gravement les relations entre Moldus et sorciers ! Je passe la moitié de mon temps à essayer de lutter contre les mauvais traitements infligés aux Moldus et mes propres fils…

— Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Moldu qu'on a fait ça ! protesta Fred d'un ton indigné.

— Non, on l'a fait parce que c'est une grosse brute stupide, dit George. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

— Oui, c'est vrai, Mr Weasley, approuva Harry d'un air sérieux.

— Ce n'est pas la question ! s'emporta Mr Weasley. Attendez un peu que j'en parle à votre mère…

— Me parler de quoi ? dit une voix derrière eux.

Mrs Weasley venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. C'était une petite femme dodue au visage aimable, même si, pour l'instant, elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

— Oh, bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, dit-elle avec un grand sourire dès qu'elle le vit.

Puis elle tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son mari.

— Alors, de _quoi_ voulais-tu me parler, Arthur ? insista-t-elle.

Mr Weasley hésita. Harry se rendait compte que, en dépit de sa colère, il n'avait jamais eu véritablement l'intention de raconter à Mrs Weasley ce qui s'était passé. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Mr Weasley regarda son épouse d'un air embarrassé. Deux jeunes filles apparurent alors à la porte de la cuisine, derrière Mrs Weasley. L'une, c'était Hermione Granger. L'autre, plus petite, avait des cheveux roux. C'était Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron. Toutes deux adressèrent un sourire à Harry et Ginny devint écarlate – elle était toujours sous le charme de Harry depuis son premier séjour au Terrier. Il lui répondit par un sourire, heureux qu'il était de retrouver sa femme – même si elle ne le savait pas encore. Hermione lui tira la langue d'un air moqueur. Harry ne saisit pas mais mit ça sur le compte de son nouveau caractère mouvant.

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Arthur ? répéta Mrs Weasley d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

— Ce n'est rien, Molly, marmonna Mr Weasley. Fred et George ont simplement… Mais je me suis déjà expliqué avec eux…

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, cette fois-ci ? demanda Mrs Weasley. Si ça concerne les _Farces pour sorciers facétieux…_

— Nous devrions montrer à Harry où il va dormir, Ron, dit Hermione qui était restée sur le seuil de la porte.

— Il sait déjà où il va dormir, répondit Ron. Dans ma chambre, c'est là qu'il a dormi la dernière…

— On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller tous ensemble, proposa judicieusement Hermione.

— D'accord, dit Ron, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Allons-y.

— On va y aller aussi, dit George.

— _Tu restes où tu es !_ ordonna Mrs Weasley avec colère.

Harry et Ron sortirent discrètement de la cuisine puis, en compagnie de Ginny et d'Hermione, ils suivirent l'étroit couloir et montèrent l'escalier branlant qui s'élevait en zigzag dans les étages. Un instant plus tard, des cris retentirent dans la cuisine. Apparemment, Mr Weasley avait parlé des pralines à Mrs Weasley.

La chambre du dernier étage où Ron dormait avait énormément changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. _En fait, c'est le contraire,_ chuchota une voix judicieuse dans sa tête. À l'époque d'où il venait, les affiches représentant les joueurs de l'équipe préférée de Ron, les Canons de Chudley, côtoyaient les photos de lui et d'Hermione, parfois en compagnie de Harry, d'autres fois en famille avec Rose et Hugo, et une affiche représentait même un agrandissement d'une photo prise devant un lac d'Écosse, le même où ils avaient quitté le dragon de Gringotts, où ils s'étaient retrouvés dix ans plus tard, avec tous leurs enfants.

Il voyait aussi le minuscule hibou gris dans sa cage, à l'endroit où, dix ans plus tard, il avait été remplacé par un hibou argenté articulé, une merveille mise au point par Harry et Hermione, quand ils avaient finalement réussi dans leurs tentatives de copier un esprit minimaliste dans un organisme synthétique ? Une merveille commerciale qui avait contribué à redorer le blason du Nouveau Ministère de la Magie en son temps…

— Harry ? Tu rêves ?

Il sortit de sa torpeur nostalgique. Il vit que Ron et Hermione le regardaient d'un air amusé, et Ginny d'un air amoureux. Quand il la regarda, elle rougit et détourna les yeux.

Ron alla faire taire son hibou, et Harry s'aperçut que Hermione les regardait, Ginny et lui, d'un air amusé. Elle reprit rapidement son sérieux en lui jetant un regard malicieux quand Harry croisa son regard.

— Où est Pattenrond ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Dans me jardin, j'imagine, répondit-elle. Il aime bien poursuivre les gnomes, il n'en avait jamais vu avant.

— Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Harry ? demanda Hermione. Tu as reçu les colis de nourriture ?

— Oui, merci beaucoup. Ces gâteaux m'ont sauvé la vie.

— Et est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de… commença Ron, mais un regard d'Hermione le fit taire.

Harry savait qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander des nouvelles de Sirius. Ron et Hermione avaient joué un rôle si important en aidant son parrain à échapper aux griffes du ministère de la Magie qu'ils s'inquiétaient de son sort presque autant que Harry lui-même. Mais il n'aurait pas été très judicieux de parler de lui devant Ginny. Car, à part eux et le professeur Dumbledore, personne ne savait, ou croyait savoir, comment Sirius avait réussi à s'enfuir et personne ne croyait à son innocence. À en juger par le regard intrigué qu'elle lança à Ron et à Harry, Ginny avait compris qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

— Je crois qu'ils ont cessé de se disputer, dit Hermione pour essayer de dissiper ce moment de gêne. Si nous allions aider ta mère à préparer le dîner ?

— Ouais, d'accord, dit Ron.

Ils redescendirent tous les quatre et retrouvèrent Mrs Weasley, seule dans la cuisine, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

— On va dîner dans le jardin, dit-elle en les voyant entrer. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour onze personnes, ici. Ron, Ginny, p Pourriez-vous emporter les assiettes dehors ? Vous vous occuperez des couverts, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry et Hermione.

Avec une vigueur excessive, elle pointa sa baguette magique vers l'évier et les pommes de terre qui s'y entassaient jaillirent hors de leur peau à une telle vitesse qu'elles ricochèrent sur les murs et le plafond.

— Allons, allons, du calme ! lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle dirigea alors sa baguette vers une petite pelle qui se décrocha toute seule du mur et racla le sol en ramassant les pommes de terre dispersées.

— Ah, ces deux-là ! explosa-t-elle d'un ton féroce en prenant des marmites et des casseroles dans un placard.

Harry comprit tout de suite qu'elle voulait parler de Fred et de George.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'ils vont devenir, vraiment pas. Aucune ambition, à part celle de faire le plus de bêtises possible…

Elle posa brutalement une grande casserole de cuivre sur la table de la cuisine et fit tourner plusieurs fois sa baguette magique à l'intérieur. Une sauce onctueuse jaillit alors de la baguette tandis qu'elle décrivait des cercles pour la remuer.

— Ce n'est pas un manque d'intelligence, poursuivit Mrs Weasley d'un ton irrité en posant la casserole sur la cuisinière qu'elle alluma d'un autre coup de sa baguette magique. Mais ils la gaspillent bêtement et, s'ils ne se calment pas un peu, ils auront bientôt de gros ennuis. J'ai reçu plus de hiboux de Poudlard à leur sujet que pour tous les autres réunis. S'ils continuent comme ça, ils finiront devant le Service des usages abusifs de la magie.

Mrs Weasley donna un coup de baguette sur le tiroir qui contenait les couverts. Le tiroir s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry et Hermione firent un bond en arrière, évitant de justesse les couteaux qui en jaillirent pour aller couper en rondelles les pommes de terre que la pelle avait rapportées dans l'évier.

— Nous avons dû commettre des erreurs avec eux, mais j'ignore lesquelles, continua Mrs Weasley qui posa sa baguette pour aller prendre d'autres casseroles dans le placard. Depuis des années, ils accumulent les bêtises et ils n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur dit. OH NON, ÇA SUFFIT !

La baguette qu'elle venait de reprendre avait émis un couinement sonore et s'était transformée en une énorme souris en caoutchouc.

— Encore une de leurs fausses baguettes ! s'écria-t-elle. Combien de fois leur ai-je répété de ne pas les laisser traîner n'importe où ?

Elle reprit sa véritable baguette et se tourna vers la casserole de sauce qui était en train de fumer.

— Viens, dit Hermione à Harry, en prenant une poignée de couverts dans le tiroir.

Ils laissèrent Mrs Weasley et sortirent de la maison par la porte de derrière.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas et contourné l'angle de la maison qu'Hermione jeta les couverts sur une table de jardin à sa portée, plaqua Harry contre le mur de la maison et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione soit à nouveau si entreprenante. Il s'inquiéta de ce qui se passerait si les Weasley les surprenaient. Partagé entre l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle et son amour, impossible pour le moment, envers Ginny. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et lui rendit son baiser, en pressant d'une main sur son sein et en passant l'autre sous sa jupe. Elle répondit par un frisson d'envie et en glissant sa main dans son jean, où elle saisit son sexe.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, elle se décolla de lui. Elle souleva sa jupe pour remettre sa culotte en place, lui adressa un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, attrapa les couverts et s'en alla dans la direction de la cour d'un pas aérien.

Abasourdi, il dut courir pour la rattraper. Ils atteignirent ensemble le coin de la maison.

Aux alentours de sept heures, les deux tables ployaient sous les quantités de plats succulents qu'avait préparés Mrs Weasley, et les neuf Weasley, ainsi que Harry et Hermione, s'installèrent pour dîner sous un ciel bleu dépourvu du moindre nuage. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était nourri tout l'été de gâteaux de moins en moins frais, c'était le paradis. Au début, Harry écouta la conversation plus qu'il n'y participa, trop occupé à se resservir de pâté en croûte, de pommes de terre et de salade.

À l'autre bout de la table, Percy exposait en détail à son père le contenu de son rapport sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron.

— J'ai dit à Mr Croupton qu'il serait prêt mardi prochain, expliquait Percy d'un ton suffisant. Il ne l'attendait pas si tôt, mais j'aime faire les choses le mieux possible. Je pense qu'il me sera reconnaissant d'avoir terminé dans des délais aussi brefs. Nous avons énormément de travail, dans notre service, à cause de la préparation de la Coupe du Monde. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas tout le soutien que nous aurions pu espérer de la part du Département des jeux et sports magiques. Ludo Verpey…

— J'aime bien Ludo, dit Mr Weasley d'une voix douce. C'est lui qui nous a obtenu les billets pour la coupe. Je lui ai rendu un petit service : son frère Otto a eu quelques ennuis, une histoire de tondeuse à gazon dotée de pouvoirs surnaturels, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il n'y ait pas de suites.

— Oh, Verpey est _sympathique_ , bien sûr, dit Percy d'un ton dédaigneux, mais de là à devenir directeur d'un département… Quand je le compare à Mr Croupton ! Je n'imagine pas Mr Croupton constatant la disparition d'un membre de notre service sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Bertha Jorkins est absente depuis un mois, maintenant ? Elle est allée en vacances en Albanie et elle n'est jamais revenue.

— Oui, j'ai posé la question à Ludo, répondit Mr Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. Il dit que Bertha se perd très souvent, mais je dois reconnaître que, s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un travaillant dans mon département, je me ferais du souci…

— Oh, Bertha est incorrigible, c'est vrai, dit Percy. On m'a dit qu'elle a été mutée de service en service pendant des années, qu'elle apporte beaucoup plus d'ennuis que d'avantages… mais quand même, Verpey devrait essayer de la retrouver. Mr Croupton s'est personnellement intéressé à l'affaire – elle a travaillé dans notre département pendant un certain temps et je crois qu'il l'aimait beaucoup – mais chaque fois qu'il lui en parle, Verpey éclate de rire en disant qu'elle n'a sans doute pas su lire la carte et qu'elle a dû se retrouver en Australie plutôt qu'en Albanie. Enfin, quand même…

Percy poussa un soupir impressionnant et but une longue gorgée de vin de sureau.

— Nous avons suffisamment de pain sur la planche au Département de la coopération magique internationale pour ne pas nous occuper en plus de retrouver les membres des autres services. Comme tu le sais, nous avons un autre grand événement à organiser, juste après la Coupe du Monde.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air important et tourna son regard vers l'autre extrémité de la table où Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis.

— Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, père.

Il éleva légèrement la voix pour ajouter :

— Celui qui est top secret.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose à l'adresse de Harry et d'Hermione.

— Depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler, il fait tout pour qu'on lui demande quel est ce grand événement si secret. Sans doute une exposition de chaudrons à fond épais.

Harry étouffa un rire. Le commentaire de Ron l'avait amusé, mais Percy lui avait rappelé la famille Croupton, qui, d'après ses souvenirs, n'était pas la meilleure qui soit. Il se demanda si Voldemort avait déjà soumis Croupton Senior à l'Imperium. Non, se corrigea-t-il, ça n'arriverait qu'après la Coupe du Monde, lui semblait-il.

À côté de Mrs Weasley, Fred, George et Charlie parlaient avec animation de la Coupe du Monde.

— C'est l'Irlande qui va gagner, dit Charlie d'une voix pâteuse, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre. Ils ont écrasé le Pérou en demi-finale.

— Oui, mais chez les Bulgares, il y a Viktor Krum, fit remarquer Fred.

— Krum est le seul bon joueur de son équipe, l'Irlande, elle, en a sept, répondit Charlie d'un ton sans réplique. J'aurais bien aimé que l'Angleterre arrive en finale. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, on peut le dire.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda vivement Harry.

Harry n'avait plus cette passion pour le Quidditch qu'il avait à son adolescence, et il se rappelait très bien que l'équipe d'Angleterre s'était fait écraser par la Transylvanie. Il fit semblant d'écouter la réponse de Charlie.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Mr Weasley fit apparaître des chandelles pour éclairer le jardin assombri par le crépuscule. Puis le dessert fut servi (glace à la fraise maison) et, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dîner, des papillons de nuit se mirent à voleter au-dessus de la table tandis que l'air tiède se parfumait d'une odeur d'herbe et de chèvrefeuille. Harry avait le ventre bien plein et se sentait en paix avec le monde en regardant les gnomes pris de fou rire se précipiter dans les massifs de roses, Pattenrond à leurs trousses.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil le long de la table pour s'assurer que le reste de la famille était occupé à parler de choses et d'autres, puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit à voix très basse :

— Alors… Tu as _eu_ des nouvelles de Sirius, ces temps-ci ?

Hermione se pencha pour écouter attentivement.

— Oui, murmura Harry. Deux lettres. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Je lui ai écrit avant-hier. Il me répondra peut-être pendant que je serai encore ici.

— Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? dit soudain Mrs Weasley en regardant sa montre. Vous devriez tous être au lit, il faudra se lever à l'aube pour aller à la Coupe du Monde. Harry, si tu me donnes ta liste, je pourrai acheter ton matériel scolaire demain, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je vais chercher les affaires de tout le monde. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas le temps d'y aller vous-mêmes, après la Coupe. La dernière fois, le match a duré cinq jours.


	5. Episode 2, Addendum 2

Hermione était allongée dans le lit, ses bras enveloppant le corps de Ginny. Elles avaient rabattu la couverture jusqu'au cou, et se regardaient silencieusement, échangeant de temps à autre un baiser ou une parole, attendant que le sommeil vienne.

Au bout d'un temps, Hermione demanda simplement :

— Et Harry ?

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait ce qu'Hermione voulait dire. Elle la regarda longuement dans les yeux, cherchant comment formuler sa réponse.

— C'est compliqué. J'aime tout ce qu'on fait toutes les deux, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être toujours amoureuse de Harry. Je n'y crois plus beaucoup, mais je l'aime encore, ça au moins c'est sûr.

Hermione médita cette réponse pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête doucement pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Ginny eut un petit sourire. Hermione le lui rendit. Elles échangèrent un long baiser.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione réfléchissait, couchée dans son lit. Elle confrontait les mots de Ginny avec son propre désir intense de faire l'amour à Harry. Il était impossible qu'elle couche à nouveau avec lui sans le dire à Ginny, ça serait par trop hypocrite de sa part. Et si elle le lui disait, Ginny aurait peut-être de moins en moins envie de sortir avec elle.

Mais l'envie était si grande ! Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à abandonner définitivement l'idée de faire l'amour à Harry. Elle ne sentait vraiment pas de se limiter à un seul partenaire.

N'empêche, elle devait au moins freiner un peu ses ardeurs. Elle voyait Ginny comme son amie. Une amie dans laquelle elle mettait les doigts, certes, mais quand même une amie proche, qu'elle aimait. Si elle voulait conserver cette amitié, elle ne pouvait pas coucher sans retenue avec Harry, c'était impossible.

Non le mieux à faire était d'espacer de plus en plus les relations sexuelles avec Harry. Oui, de cette façon, tout le monde était satisfait : elle pouvait continuer de coucher avec Ginny et Harry, du moins à court terme, Ginny voyait l'influence d'Hermione sur Harry diminuer, et Harry y gagnait de pouvoir coucher avec Hermione plusieurs fois.

Elle sourit et se retourna, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit en écoutant la douce respiration de Ginny.


	6. Episode 2, Chapitre 5

Quand Mrs Weasley vint le réveiller en lui secouant l'épaule, Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de se coucher.

— C'est l'heure d'y aller, Harry, mon chéri, murmura-t-elle avant d'aller réveiller Ron.

Harry chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, les mit sur son nez et se redressa dans son lit. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit. Ron marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct lorsque sa mère le tira du sommeil. Au pied de son lit, Harry vit deux grandes silhouettes échevelées qui émergeaient d'un enchevêtrement de couvertures.

— Déjà l'heure ? dit Fred d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence, trop endormis pour parler puis, bâillant et s'étirant, ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la cuisine.

Mrs Weasley remuait le contenu d'une grande marmite posée sur la cuisinière, pendant que Mr Weasley, assis à la table, examinait une liasse de billets d'entrée imprimés sur de grands parchemins. Il leva la tête à l'arrivée des quatre garçons et écarta les bras pour qu'ils puissent mieux voir ses vêtements. Il portait un chandail de golf et un très vieux jean, un peu trop grand pour lui, retenu par une épaisse ceinture de cuir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un Moldu, Harry ?

— Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire, c'est très bien.

— Où sont Bill, Charlie et Pe-e-e-e-e-e-ercy ? demanda George dans un très long bâillement qu'il lui fut impossible de retenir.

— Ils doivent transplaner, non ? répondit Mrs Weasley en apportant sur la table une grosse marmite de porridge qu'elle commença à servir. Ils peuvent donc rester un peu plus longtemps au lit.

— Alors ils dorment encore ? dit Fred d'un ton grincheux en ramenant vers lui son bol de porridge. Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas transplaner, nous aussi ?

— Parce que vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs et que vous n'avez pas passé votre permis, répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine, l'une derrière l'autre. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut qu'Hermione avait la main posée sur les fesses de Ginny. Il était encore fatigué. Toutes deux avaient le teint pâle et paraissaient encore endormies. Ginny vint s'asseoir à la table en se frottant les yeux.

— Pourquoi se lever si tôt ? se plaignit-elle.

— Il va falloir faire un bout de chemin à pied, répondit Mr Weasley.

Un silence fatigué tomba sur la cuisine, seulement interrompu par les bruits alimentaires des convives.

— George ! s'écria brusquement Mrs Weasley en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

— Quoi ? dit George d'un ton innocent qui ne trompa personne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta poche ?

— Rien !

— Ne me mens pas ! Mrs Weasley pointa sa baguette magique.

— _Accio !_ dit-elle.

Aussitôt, de petits objets aux couleurs brillantes s'envolèrent de la poche de George qui essaya de les rattraper mais rata son coup. Le contenu de sa poche atterrit directement dans la main tendue de Mrs Weasley.

— Nous t'avions dit de les détruire ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley avec fureur, tenant au creux de sa paume une poignée de Pralines Longue Langue. Nous t'avions dit de te débarrasser de tout ça ! Videz vos poches, tous les deux, allez, dépêchez-vous !

La scène fut un peu pénible. De toute évidence, les jumeaux avaient essayé d'emporter avec eux le plus grand nombre possible de pralines et Mrs Weasley dut avoir recours plusieurs fois au sortilège d'Attraction pour les récupérer toutes.

— Accio ! Accio ! Accio ! cria-t-elle.

Les Pralines Longue Langue surgirent de toutes sortes d'endroits inattendus, y compris la doublure de la veste de George et les revers du jean de Fred.

— On a passé six mois à les mettre au point ! s'exclama Fred à l'adresse de sa mère qui jetait impitoyablement les pralines à la poubelle.

— Vous n'aviez rien d'autre à faire pendant ces six mois ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix perçante. Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez pas obtenu davantage de BUSE !

L'atmosphère n'était guère chaleureuse quand ils se mirent en chemin. Mrs Weasley avait toujours l'air furieux lorsqu'elle embrassa Mr Weasley sur la joue, mais pas autant que les jumeaux qui mirent leur sac à l'épaule et s'en allèrent sans lui dire un mot.

— Amusez-vous bien, lança Mrs Weasley, et _ne faites pas de bêtises_ , ajouta-t-elle dans le dos des jumeaux qui s'éloignèrent sans se retourner. Je t'enverrai Bill, Charlie et Percy vers midi, ajouta Mrs Weasley à l'adresse de son mari.

Celui-ci, accompagné de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, emboîta le pas de Fred et George qui traversaient le jardin encore plongé dans l'obscurité.

Il faisait frais et la lune était toujours visible. Seule une lueur verdâtre le long de l'horizon qui s'étendait à leur droite indiquait l'imminence de l'aube. Ils suivirent le chemin sombre et humide qui menait au village. Seul le bruit de leurs pas rompait le silence. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le village endormi, le ciel commença lentement à s'éclaircir, passant d'un noir d'encre à un bleu foncé. Les pieds et les mains de Harry étaient glacés. Mr Weasley ne cessait de consulter sa montre.

Ils avancèrent en silence, économisant leur souffle pour escalader la colline de Têtafouine. De temps à autre, un terrier de lapin les faisait trébucher ou ils glissaient sur d'épaisses touffes d'herbe noire. À chaque respiration, Harry sentait comme un élancement dans sa poitrine et ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir lorsque, enfin, ils atteignirent un terrain plat.

— Pffouuu ! soupira Mr Weasley, le souffle haletant.

Il retira ses lunettes et les essuya sur son chandail.

— Nous avons fait vite, dit-il, il nous reste dix minutes…

Hermione fut la dernière à atteindre le sommet de la colline, une main sur son point de côté.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le Portoloin, dit Mr Weasley qui remit ses lunettes et scruta le sol autour de lui. Il ne devrait pas être très gros… Venez…

Ils se séparèrent pour chercher chacun de son côté mais, au bout de deux minutes, un grand cri retentit dans le silence :

— Par ici, Arthur ! Par ici, mon vieux, on l'a trouvé !

Deux hautes silhouettes se découpaient contre le ciel étoilé, de l'autre côté du sommet.

— Amos ! s'exclama Mr Weasley.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'avança vers l'homme qui venait de crier. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Mr Weasley serra la main d'un sorcier au teint rubicond, avec une barbe brune en broussaille. Dans son autre main, il tenait une vieille botte moisie.

— Je vous présente Amos Diggory, dit Mr Weasley. Il travaille au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Je crois que vous connaissez son fils, Cédric ?

Harry se figea. _Cédric…_ Il contempla le garçon athlétique de dix-sept ans qui avait hanté ses cauchemars, exactement vingt-quatre ans auparavant.

— Tu as beaucoup marché pour venir jusqu'ici, Arthur ? demanda le père de Cédric.

— Pas trop, non, répondit Mr Weasley. Nous habitons de l'autre côté du village. Et toi ?

— Nous avons dû nous lever à deux heures du matin, pas vrai, Ced ? Je peux te dire que je serai content quand il aura son permis de transplaner. Enfin… Il ne faut pas se plaindre… Je ne voudrais pas manquer la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, même pour un sac de Gallions – et c'est à peu près ce que coûtent les billets d'entrée. Mais ça aurait pu être pire…

Amos Diggory tourna un regard bienveillant vers les trois fils Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

— Ils sont tous à toi, Arthur ? demanda-t-il.

— Oh non, seulement les rouquins, répondit Mr Weasley en montrant ses enfants. Voici Hermione, une amie de Ron – et Harry, un autre ami.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Amos Diggory, les yeux écarquillés. Harry ? Harry _Potter_ ?

— Heu… oui, dit Harry.

Harry avait l'habitude qu'on l'observe avec curiosité, l'habitude aussi de voir les regards se tourner vers la cicatrice qu'il avait au front. En vingt-sept ans qu'il passait dans le monde des sorciers, il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer.

— Ced m'a parlé de toi, bien sûr, reprit Amos Diggory. Il nous a raconté qu'il avait joué contre toi, l'année dernière… Je lui ai dit : « Ced, ça, c'est quelque chose que tu pourras raconter à tes petits-enfants… que tu as battu _Harry Potter_ ! »

Harry sourit, amusé, mais Cédric sembla un peu gêné.

— Harry est tombé de son balai, papa, marmonna-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était un accident…

— Oui, mais toi, tu n'es pas tombé ! s'exclama Amos d'un ton jovial en donnant une tape dans le dos de son fils. Toujours modeste, notre Ced, toujours très gentleman… mais c'est le meilleur qui a gagné, je suis sûr que Harry dirait la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? L'un tombe de son balai, l'autre y reste bien accroché, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir quel est celui qui sait le mieux voler !

— Il doit être presque l'heure, dit précipitamment Mr Weasley en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre. Est-ce que tu sais si nous devons attendre quelqu'un d'autre, Amos ?

— Non, les Lovegood sont déjà là-bas depuis une semaine et les Faucett n'ont pas pu avoir de billets, répondit Mr Diggory. Il n'y a plus que nous, dans ce secteur, n'est-ce pas ?

— À ma connaissance, oui, dit Mr Weasley. Le départ est prévu dans une minute, nous ferions bien d'y aller… Il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.

— Vous n'aurez qu'à toucher le Portoloin, c'est tout. Avec un doigt, ça suffira…

Gênés par leurs énormes sacs à dos, tous les neuf se regroupèrent tant bien que mal autour de la vieille botte que tenait toujours Amos Diggory.

Ils s'étaient mis en cercle, coude à coude, frissonnant dans la brise fraîche qui soufflait sur la colline. Personne ne disait rien. Harry pensa au tableau qu'ils formaient… neuf personnes, dont deux adultes, tenant une vieille botte racornie et attendant en silence dans la demi-obscurité de l'aube…

— Trois…, murmura Mr Weasley, un œil toujours fixé sur sa montre. Deux… Un…

Ce fut immédiat : Harry sentit l'impression qu'un crochet l'attrapait par le nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et il sentait la présence de Ron et Hermione à ses côtés.

Ses pieds retombèrent solidement sur le sol. Hermione trébucha contre lui et le projeta par terre. Le Portoloin heurta le sol avec un bruit mat, tout près de sa tête.

Harry leva les yeux. Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory et Cédric étaient toujours debout, échevelés, les vêtements froissés par le vent. Tous les autres étaient également là.

— Arrivée du cinq heures sept en provenance de la colline de Têtafouine, dit une voix.


	7. Episode 2, Chapitre 6

Harry et Hermione se démêlèrent l'un de l'autre et tout le monde se releva. Ils étaient arrivés sur ce qui semblait être une lande déserte plongée dans la brume. Devant eux se tenaient deux sorciers à l'air fatigué et grincheux. L'un avait à la main une grosse montre en or, l'autre un épais rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Tous deux s'étaient habillés en Moldus, mais d'une manière très malhabile : l'homme à la montre portait un costume de tweed avec des cuissardes, son collègue un kilt écossais et un poncho.

— Bonjour, Basil, dit Mr Weasley.

Il ramassa la vieille botte et la tendit au sorcier en kilt qui la jeta dans une grande boîte remplie de Portoloins usés. Dans la boîte, Harry vit un vieux journal, des canettes de soda vides et un ballon de football crevé.

— Bonjour, Arthur, répondit Basil d'un ton las. Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ? Quand on peut se le permettre… Nous, on est restés ici toute la nuit… Vous feriez bien de dégager le chemin, on attend tout un groupe en provenance de la Forêt-Noire à cinq heures quinze. Attends, je vais te dire où tu dois t'installer, voyons… Weasley… Weasley…

Il consulta la liste qui figurait sur son parchemin.

— C'est à peu près à cinq cents mètres d'ici, le premier pré que tu trouveras. Le directeur du camping s'appelle Mr Roberts. Alors, Diggory, maintenant… Toi, c'est le deuxième pré. Tu demanderas Mr Payne.

— Merci, Basil, dit Mr Weasley en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

Ils partirent sur la lande déserte, sans voir grand-chose dans la brume. Harry était le seul à connaitre le terrain à la perfection, y étant déjà venu à deux reprises, une fois à la coupe du monde, et une autre fois lors de leur fuite du putsch de Voldemort.

Harry devina la maisonnette plus qu'il ne la vit à travers le brouillard. Au-delà, il apercevait les centaines de tentes alignées sur la pente douce du pré. Ils dirent au revoir aux Diggory et s'approchèrent de la maisonnette.

Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, que Harry se rappela comme étant Mr Roberts. Lorsqu'il les entendit arriver, il se tourna vers eux.

— Bonjour ! dit Mr Weasley d'une voix claironnante.

— Bonjour.

— C'est vous, Mr Roberts ?

— C'est bien moi, répondit l'autre. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

— Weasley… On a loué deux tentes il y a deux jours.

— D'accord, dit Mr Roberts en consultant une liste affichée au mur. Vous avez un emplacement près du petit bois, là-bas. C'est pour une nuit ?

— C'est ça, oui, dit Mr Weasley.

— Dans ce cas, vous payez d'avance ? demanda Mr Roberts.

— Ah, heu… oui, bien sûr, répondit Mr Weasley.

Il recula de quelques pas et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher de lui.

— Tu veux bien m'aider, Harry ? murmura-t-il en sortant de sa poche une liasse d'argent moldu dont il commença à détacher les billets. Celui-ci, ça fait combien ? Dix livres ? Ah, oui, il y a un chiffre, là… Et alors, ça, c'est cinq livres ?

— Non, vingt, corrigea Harry.

— Ah oui, donc, c'est… Je ne sais plus, je n'arrive pas à m'y retrouver avec ces petits bouts de papier…

— Vous êtes étranger ? dit Mr Roberts lorsque Mr Weasley revint vers lui avec la somme en billets.

— Étranger ? répéta Mr Weasley, déconcerté.

— Vous n'êtes pas le premier à avoir du mal avec l'argent, dit Mr Roberts en examinant attentivement Mr Weasley. Il y a dix minutes, j'ai eu deux clients qui ont essayé de me payer avec des grosses pièces en or de la taille d'un enjoliveur.

— Vraiment ? dit Mr Weasley, mal à l'aise. Mr Roberts fouilla dans une boîte en fer-blanc pour trouver la monnaie.

— Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde, dit-il soudain en regardant à nouveau le pré plongé dans la brume. Des centaines de réservations. D'habitude, les gens viennent directement…

— Ah bon ? dit Mr Weasley, la main tendue pour prendre sa monnaie, mais Mr Roberts ne la lui donna pas.

— Oui, dit-il d'un air songeur. Des gens qui viennent de partout. Beaucoup d'étrangers. Et pas seulement des étrangers. Des drôles de zigotos, si vous voulez mon avis. Il y a un type qui se promène habillé avec un kilt et un poncho.

— Et alors ? Il ne faut pas ? demanda Mr Weasley d'un ton anxieux.

— On dirait une sorte de… de grand rassemblement, dit Mr Roberts. Ils ont tous l'air de se connaître, comme s'ils venaient faire la fête.

À ce moment, un sorcier vêtu d'un pantalon de golf surgit de nulle part, à côté de la porte.

— _Oubliettes !_ dit-il précipitamment en pointant sa baguette magique sur Mr Roberts.

Aussitôt, le regard de ce dernier se fit lointain, les plis de son front s'effacèrent et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse apparut sur son visage.

— Voici un plan du camping, dit Mr Roberts à Mr Weasley d'une voix placide. Et votre monnaie.

— Merci beaucoup.

Le sorcier en pantalon de golf les accompagna vers le portail d'entrée du camping. Il avait l'air épuisé, le menton bleui par une barbe naissante, les yeux soulignés de cernes violets. Dès qu'il fut certain de ne pas être entendu de Mr Roberts, il murmura à l'oreille de Mr Weasley :

— J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis avec lui. Il lui faut un sortilège d'Amnésie dix fois par jour pour le calmer. Et Ludo Verpey ne nous aide pas. Il se promène un peu partout en parlant à tue-tête de Cognards et de Souafle, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des consignes de sécurité anti-Moldus. Crois-moi, je serai content quand tout ça sera terminé. À plus tard, Arthur.

Et il disparut en transplanant.

Ils montèrent la pente douce du pré enveloppé de brume, entre les rangées de tentes. La plupart d'entre elles paraissaient presque ordinaires. Leurs propriétaires avaient fait de leur mieux pour qu'elles ressemblent à celles de Moldus, mais ils avaient commis quelques erreurs en ajoutant des cheminées, des cloches ou des girouettes. Vers le milieu du pré se dressait un extravagant assemblage de soie rayée qui avait l'apparence d'un palais miniature, avec plusieurs paons attachés à l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, ils passèrent devant une tente de trois étages, dotée de plusieurs tourelles. À quelque distance, une autre comportait un jardin complet avec une vasque pour les oiseaux, un cadran solaire et un bassin alimenté par une fontaine.

— Toujours pareil, dit Mr Weasley en souriant, on ne peut pas résister à l'envie d'épater le voisin quand on est tous ensemble. Ah, voilà, regardez, c'est là que nous sommes.

— On n'aurait pas pu souhaiter un meilleur endroit, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton ravi. Le stade de Quidditch se trouve de l'autre côté de ce bois, impossible d'être plus près.

Il fit glisser son sac à dos de ses épaules.

— Bien, dit-il, le regard brillant d'excitation, alors, souvenez-vous, pas question d'avoir recours à la magie en terrain moldu. Nous dresserons ces tentes à la main ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile… Les Moldus font ça tout le temps… Dis-moi, Harry, à ton avis, par quoi on commence ?

Ils avaient atteint la lisière du bois, tout au bout du pré. Là, devant un emplacement vide, un petit écriteau fiché dans le sol portait le nom de « Weezly ».

Heureusement, depuis la première fois qu'il était venu, Harry avait acquis une certaine expérience en matière de camping, et surtout en famille nombreuse. Il montra aux autre comment il fallait disposer mâts et piquets, et, en dépit de Mr Weasley qui compliquait les choses en donnant des coups de maillet à tort et à travers avec un enthousiasme débordant, ils finirent par dresser deux tentes d'aspect miteux, qui pouvaient héberger deux personnes chacune.

Harry vit Hermione froncer les sourcils à la vue de la taille des tentes. Elle lui lança un regard perplexe lorsque Mr Weasley se laissa tomber à quatre pattes pour entrer dans l'une des tentes.

— On sera un peu à l'étroit, dit-il, mais je pense que nous arriverons à tenir. Venez voir.

Harry se glissa sous l'auvent.

— C'est juste pour une nuit, dit Mr Weasley en épongeant avec un mouchoir son front dégarni.

Il regarda les quatre lits superposés disposés dans la chambre.

— J'ai emprunté ça à Perkins, au bureau. Il ne fait plus beaucoup de camping, le pauvre, depuis qu'il a un lumbago.

Il prit la bouilloire poussiéreuse et jeta un coup d'œil dedans.

— Nous allons avoir besoin d'eau…

— Il y a un robinet indiqué sur le plan que nous a donné le Moldu, dit Ron qui avait suivi Harry à l'intérieur de la tente et ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par ses extraordinaires proportions. C'est de l'autre côté du pré.

— Dans ce cas, vous pourriez peut-être aller chercher un peu d'eau, Harry, Hermione et toi – Mr Weasley lui tendit la bouilloire et deux casseroles – et nous, on s'occupera du bois pour le feu.

— Mais on a un four, dit Ron. Pourquoi ne pas simplement… ?

— Ron, n'oublie pas la sécurité anti-Moldus ! Lorsque les vrais Moldus vont camper, ils font la cuisine dehors, sur un feu de bois, je les ai vus ! répondit Mr Weasley, apparemment ravi de pouvoir les imiter.

Après une rapide visite de la tente des filles, Harry, Ron et Hermione traversèrent le camping en emportant bouilloire et casseroles.

Le soleil s'était levé et la brume se dissipait Ron et Hermione découvraient la véritable ville de toile qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions. Ils avançaient lentement entre les rangées de tentes, regardant autour d'eux avec curiosité.

Les campeurs commençaient à se lever. Les familles avec des enfants en bas âge étaient les premières à se manifester. Un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans était accroupi devant une grande tente en forme de pyramide, pointant d'un air réjoui une baguette magique sur une limace qui rampait dans l'herbe. Le mollusque enflait lentement et atteignit peu à peu la taille d'un salami. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'enfant, sa mère se précipita hors de la tente.

— Kevin, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Tu _ne dois pas toucher à la baguette magique de papa_ ! Beurk !

Elle venait de marcher sur la limace géante qui explosa sous son poids. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, sa voix furieuse continua de retentir, se mêlant aux cris du petit garçon :

— T'as cassé ma limace ! T'as cassé ma limace !

Un peu plus loin, ils virent deux petites sorcières, à peine plus âgées que Kevin, chevauchant des balais-jouets qui s'élevaient juste assez pour que les orteils des deux fillettes frôlent l'herbe humide de rosée sans vraiment quitter le sol. Un sorcier du ministère les avait déjà repérées. Il passa en hâte devant Harry, Ron et Hermione en murmurant pour lui-même :

— En plein jour ! Les parents doivent faire la grasse matinée…

Harry souriait, content de pouvoir vivre cette euphorie une autre fois dans sa vie. Pour une fois, il était heureux de revenir à cette époque.

— C'est moi qui vois mal ou bien tout est devenu vert, brusquement ? demanda Ron.

Ron voyait très bien. Ils étaient arrivés devant les tentes des supporters de l'équipe irlandaise qui avaient tout recouvert de trèfle, symbole national de l'Irlande. Une voix retentit alors dans leur dos.

— Harry ! Ron ! Hermione !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Seamus Finnigan, leur condisciple de Poudlard. Il était assis devant sa propre tente recouverte de trèfle, en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux blond-roux qui devait être sa mère et de son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, lui aussi élève de Gryffondor. Harry eut une bouffée de colère en revoyant Seamus. Il se rappelait très bien leurs affrontements lors de leur cinquième année.

— Qu'est-ce que vous dites de la décoration ? demanda Seamus avec un grand sourire, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione se furent approchés de lui. Il paraît que les gens du ministère ne sont pas vraiment ravis…

— Et pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de montrer nos couleurs ? dit Mrs Finnigan. Vous devriez aller voir comment les Bulgares ont arrangé leurs tentes. Vous êtes pour l'Irlande, bien sûr ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry, Ron et Hermione avec de petits yeux perçants.

Après lui avoir assuré que, en effet, ils étaient pour l'Irlande, ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

— Comme si on pouvait dire autre chose, quand ils sont tous autour de nous, fit remarquer Ron.

— Je me demande comment les Bulgares ont décoré leurs tentes, dit Hermione.

— Vous pariez qu'ils ont mis des photos de Krum partout ?

Ron rit de bon cœur.

— Quoi ? dit Hermione.

— Krum ! répéta Ron. Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare !

Hermione haussa les épaules. Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu des tentes bulgares, Harry s'amusa de la stupéfaction de Ron et d'Hermione en voyant chacune des tentes bulgares ornée d'un poster représentant un visage renfrogné, avec de gros sourcils noirs.

— Ils l'ont fait ! s'exclama Ron en partant d'un grand rire.

— C'est lui, Krum ? Il a vraiment l'air grognon, remarqua Hermione en jetant un regard circulaire aux nombreux Krum qui les observaient en clignant des yeux, la mine revêche.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, l'air qu'il a ? C'est un joueur incroyable. En plus, il est très jeune. À peine plus de dix-huit ans. C'est un génie. Tu verras, ce soir.

Il y avait déjà une petite file d'attente devant le robinet. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y joignirent, derrière deux hommes qui se disputaient âprement. Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite Archie vanter les mérites de sa longue chemise de nuit à fleur. Il pensait à comment il allait faire pour pouvoir empêcher l'attaque de la nuit à venir. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas seul à contrer les Mangemorts, même en savant à l'avance ce qui allait se produire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, un plan germa dans son esprit.

En marchant beaucoup plus lentement, à cause du poids de l'eau dans leurs récipients, Harry, Ron et Hermione traversèrent le pré dans l'autre sens pour retourner à leurs tentes. De temps en temps, ils apercevaient un visage familier : d'autres élèves de Poudlard venus avec leur famille. Olivier Dubois, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui avait terminé ses études, traîna Harry jusqu'à sa tente pour le présenter à ses parents et lui annonça d'un ton surexcité qu'il venait de signer un contrat avec l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare. Ils furent ensuite salués par Ernie MacMillan, qui était en quatrième année à Poufsouffle, et Harry parvint même à éviter Cho Chang. Pour détourner l'attention de Ron et Hermione, il les attira sur les élèves de Beauxbâtons.

— Qui c'est, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il. Ils ne sont pas à Poudlard ?

— Ils doivent venir d'une école étrangère, répondit Ron. Je sais qu'il en existe, mais…

Harry sourit intérieurement. C'était si facile…

— Vous en avez mis, un temps, dit George lorsqu'ils furent enfin revenus devant leurs tentes.

— On a rencontré des gens, répondit Ron en posant l'eau par terre. Vous n'avez pas encore allumé le feu ?

— Papa s'amuse avec les allumettes, dit Fred.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Mr Weasley n'arrivait pas à allumer le feu. Des allumettes cassées jonchaient le sol autour de lui, mais il semblait ne s'être jamais autant amusé de sa vie.

— Oups ! dit-il en parvenant à enflammer une allumette.

Il fut si surpris qu'il la laissa aussitôt tomber.

— Regardez, Mr Weasley, dit Hermione avec patience.

Elle lui prit la boîte des mains et lui montra comment s'y prendre. Au bout d'un moment, ils réussirent enfin à allumer un feu, et un discret sortilège de Harry suffit à rendre les flammes suffisamment hautes pour faire cuire quelque chose.

Leur tente était dressée le long d'une sorte de grande allée qui menait au terrain de Quidditch et que les représentants du ministère ne cessaient d'emprunter, adressant un salut cordial à Mr Weasley chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant lui. Celui-ci faisait bénéficier Harry et Hermione de ses commentaires, ses propres enfants en sachant déjà trop long sur les coulisses du ministère pour s'y intéresser.

— Ça, c'était Cubert Faussecreth, chef du Bureau de liaison des gobelins… Celui qui arrive, là-bas, c'est Gilbert Fripemine, il fait partie de la Commission des sortilèges expérimentaux. Il y a déjà un certain temps qu'il a ces cornes sur la tête… Tiens, bonjour, Arnie… C'est Arnold Bondupois, un Oubliator, membre de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie… Voici maintenant Moroz et Funestar… Ce sont des Langues-de-plomb…

À ces mots, et sans que personne le remarque, Harry passa à l'action. Il pointa sa baguette sur les deux derniers sorciers qui venaient passer, exécutant sur eux un charme qui, ironiquement, serait développé par leur propre Département quelques années plus tard. Le Charme de Persuasion permettait de convaincre quelqu'un de faire quelque chose, en modifiant la mémoire si c'était nécessaire. Cela avait comme avantage que le sujet n'était pas enfermé dans son propre corps comme le sortilège de l'Imperium, et aussi qu'on devait rester en liaison mentale permanente avec la cible, et donc qu'on savait exactement quand elle n'y était plus soumis. Harry se détendit, ferma les yeux et entra dans la tête de Moroz et Funestar. La grande difficulté consistait en ce qu'il devait influencer deux personnes à la fois. Il les fit se souvenir en même temps qu'ils sortaient d'un interrogatoire musclé avec un Mangemort, dont ils avaient malheureusement oublié le nom, qui leur avait révélé, tout repentant qu'il était, l'attaque planifiée pour le soir. Ils se rappelaient maintenant qu'ils étaient partis non pas pour rentrer à leurs tentes mais pour alerter le Département des Aurors, le ministère et la sécurité sur place qu'il allait falloir envoyer plus de moyens, sans révéler leurs sources.

Cet exercice fut très difficile pour Harry, car Moroz et Funestar n'avaient pas fait la même chose, au moment où ils étaient censés parler avec le Mangemort. Harry dut leur parler en commun puis séparément plusieurs fois, c'était épuisant. Finalement, il resta en liaison avec eux le temps de vérifier qu'ils faisaient le nécessaire, puis les laissa partir.

Il cligna des yeux du fait de la luminosité ambiante, et se releva sur ses jambes engourdies. Bill, Charlie et Percy venaient de sortir du bois pour les rejoindre.

— On vient de transplaner, papa, dit Percy d'une voix sonore. Ah, parfait, on arrive pour le déjeuner !

— Voici l'homme du jour ! s'exclama-t-il. Ludo !

Ludo Verpey était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Harry. Il portait une longue robe de Quidditch à grosses rayures horizontales, noires et jaune vif. Une énorme image représentant un frelon s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'allure d'un homme à la carrure d'athlète qui se serait légèrement laissé aller. Sa robe était tendue sur un ventre qu'il n'avait certainement pas au temps où il jouait dans l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Son nez était écrasé, mais ses yeux bleus et ronds, ses cheveux blonds coupés court et son teint rosé lui donnaient l'air d'un collégien trop vite grandi.

— Ça, par exemple ! s'exclama Verpey d'un air joyeux.

Il marchait comme s'il avait eu des ressorts sous la plante des pieds et paraissait au comble de l'excitation.

— Arthur, mon vieil ami ! lança-t-il d'une voix haletante en arrivant devant le feu de camp. Quelle belle journée, hein ? Quelle journée ! Est-ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer un plus beau temps ? Une soirée sans nuages qui s'annonce… Et pas la moindre anicroche dans l'organisation… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire !

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient leurs œufs aux saucisses, Mr Weasley se leva soudain en faisant de grands signes à un homme qui marchait vers eux d'un bon pas.

Derrière lui, un groupe de sorciers du ministère passèrent au pas de course, l'air hagard, montrant au loin d'étranges étincelles violettes projetées à cinq ou six mètres de hauteur par un feu de camp qui était de toute évidence d'origine magique.

Percy se précipita, la main tendue. Apparemment, la désapprobation que lui inspirait la façon dont Ludo Verpey dirigeait son département ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir faire bonne impression.

— Ah, oui, dit Mr Weasley avec un sourire, je te présente mon fils, Percy. Il vient d'entrer au ministère, et voici Fred – non, George. Excuse-moi, Fred, c'est _lui –_ Bill, Charlie, Ron – ma fille Ginny – et des amis de Ron, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Verpey marqua un bref instant d'hésitation en entendant le nom de Harry et son regard suivit la trajectoire habituelle vers sa cicatrice.

— Je vous présente Ludo Verpey, poursuivit Mr Weasley en se tournant vers les autres. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons eu de si bonnes places…

Verpey rayonna et fit un geste de la main comme pour dire que ce n'était rien, voyons.

— Tu veux faire un petit pari sur le résultat du match, Arthur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton avide, en agitant les poches de sa robe jaune et noir. Roddy Ponteur m'a déjà parié que ce serait la Bulgarie qui marquerait les premiers points. Je lui ai proposé un bon rapport, étant donné que l'équipe d'Irlande rassemble les trois meilleurs avants que j'aie vus depuis des années. Et la petite Agatha Timms a parié la moitié des actions de son élevage d'anguilles que le match durerait une semaine.

— Alors, c'est d'accord, allons-y, dit Mr Weasley. Voyons… Un Gallion sur la victoire de l'Irlande ?

— Un Gallion ? Ludo Verpey sembla un peu déçu, mais il retrouva très vite son sourire.

— Très bien, très bien… D'autres amateurs ?

— Ils sont un peu jeunes pour parier, dit Mr Weasley. Molly ne serait pas d'accord pour que…

— On parie trente-sept Gallions, quinze Mornilles et trois Noises, dit Fred en rassemblant son argent avec George, que l'Irlande va gagner, mais que ce sera Viktor Krum qui attrapera le Vif d'or. Et on ajoute même une baguette farceuse.

— Vous n'allez pas montrer à Mr Verpey des idioties pareilles, s'indigna Percy.

Mais Verpey ne semblait pas trouver que la fausse baguette magique était une idiotie. Au contraire, son visage juvénile brilla d'excitation lorsque Fred la lui tendit. Quand il la vit se transformer, avec un cri aigu, en un poulet en caoutchouc, Verpey éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

— Excellent ! Ça fait des années que je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi bien imitée. Je vous l'achète cinq Gallions !

Percy se figea dans une attitude à la fois stupéfaite et scandalisée.

— Les enfants, murmura Mr Weasley, je ne veux pas vous voir parier… Ce sont toutes vos économies… Votre mère…

— Allons, ne joue pas les rabat-joie, Arthur ! s'exclama Ludo Verpey en remuant frénétiquement l'or qui remplissait ses poches. Ils sont suffisamment grands pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent ! Vous pensez que l'Irlande va gagner mais que ce sera Krum qui attrapera le Vif d'or ? Pas la moindre chance, mes enfants, pas la moindre chance… Je vais vous offrir un très bon rapport sur ce pari-là… Et on va ajouter cinq Gallions pour la baguette comique, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Weasley regarda avec un air d'impuissance Ludo Verpey sortir de sa poche une plume et un carnet sur lequel il griffonna le nom des jumeaux.

— Merci beaucoup, dit George.

Il prit le morceau de parchemin que Verpey lui tendait et le glissa dans une poche. Ludo Verpey se tourna alors vers Mr Weasley d'un air plus joyeux que jamais.

— Tu ne pourrais pas me faire une petite tasse de thé, par hasard ? J'essaye de repérer Barty Croupton. Mon homologue bulgare fait des difficultés et je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte. Barty saura m'arranger ça. Il parle à peu près cent cinquante langues étrangères.

— Mr Croupton ? dit Percy, qui avait perdu son air de réprobation indignée et frémissait soudain d'excitation. Il en parle plus de deux cents ! Y compris la langue des sirènes, la langue de bois et la langue des trolls…

— Tout le monde sait parler troll, dit Harry d'un air dédaigneux, il suffit de grogner en montrant du doigt.

Fred et Georges éclatèrent de rire et Percy regarda Harry d'un air triste. Harry détourna les yeux et se désintéressa de la conversation du coin du feu.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant une bonne partie du repas, en faisant de son mieux pour que personne ne s'inquiète. La presque-rencontre avec Cho Chang, au début de la journée, lui avait laissé un arrière-goût amer. Il se demandait, puisqu'il n'était pas question qu'il recommence ses vadrouilles amoureuses avec elle, quelle forme allait prendre sa vie amoureuse pendant l'année à venir. Avec Ginny d'un côté, avec qui il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop fréquenter pour l'instant, et Hermione de l'autre côté, dont il aurait bien aimé comprendre ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Il se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre au château… Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Harry.

Harry releva la tête au moment où Verpey et Croupton Senior s'en allaient. Une sorte de frénésie semblait avoir envahi le camping tel un nuage palpable. Au coucher du soleil, la tension faisait frémir la paisible atmosphère de l'été et, lorsque la nuit tomba comme un rideau sur les milliers de spectateurs qui attendaient le début du match, les dernières tentatives de masquer la réalité disparurent : le ministère semblait s'être incliné devant l'inévitable et ses représentants avaient renoncé à réprimer les signes évidents de magie qui se manifestaient un peu partout. Harry espérait qu'ils sauraient faire face à l'attaque du soir…

Les vendeurs ambulants transplanaient à tout moment, avec leurs chariots remplis d'articles extraordinaires. Il y avait les rosettes lumineuses aux couleurs des équipes, les chapeaux pointus vert vif ornés de trèfles dansants, les écharpes bulgares décorées de lions qui rugissaient véritablement, des modèles miniatures d'Éclairs de feu qui volaient et les figurines des joueurs qui se promenaient dans la paume de la main. Harry réussit à distraire Ron d'acheter des rosettes ou des chapeaux mais il ne parvint pas à l'empêcher d'acheter la figurine de Krum. Quand il aperçut le chariot qui vendait les Multiplettes, il tendit le bras dans la direction opposée.

La bourse un peu plus légère, ils retournèrent à leurs tentes. Bill, Charlie et Ginny arboraient des rosettes vertes et Mr Weasley avait un drapeau irlandais. Fred et George, quant à eux, n'avaient pu acheter aucun souvenir : ils avaient donné tout leur or à Verpey.

Enfin, un grand coup de gong retentit avec force quelque part au-delà du bois et, aussitôt, les lanternes vertes et rouges étincelèrent dans les arbres, éclairant le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch.

— C'est l'heure ! dit Mr Weasley, qui avait l'air aussi impatient qu'eux. Venez, on y va !


	8. Episode 2, Chapitre 7

Emportant leurs achats, Mr Weasley en tête, ils se précipitèrent vers le bois, le long du chemin éclairé par les lanternes. Ils entendaient autour d'eux des cris, des rires, des bribes de chansons, qui s'élevaient de la foule. L'atmosphère enfiévrée était très contagieuse. Harry souriait sans cesse. Ils marchèrent pendant vingt minutes à travers bois, parlant, plaisantant à tue-tête, jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent enfin d'entre les arbres pour se retrouver dans l'ombre d'un stade gigantesque. Mr Weasley les mena jusqu'à l'entrée la plus proche, devant laquelle se pressait déjà une foule bruyante de sorcières et de sorciers.

— Des places de choix ! s'exclama la sorcière du ministère qui contrôla leurs billets. Tribune officielle, tout en haut ! Montez les escaliers, quand il n'y aura plus de marches, vous serez arrivés.

À l'intérieur du stade, les escaliers étaient recouverts d'épais tapis pourpres. Ils grimpèrent les marches au milieu des autres spectateurs qui se répartissaient lentement sur les gradins, à droite et à gauche. Mr Weasley et son groupe continuèrent de monter jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier où ils se retrouvèrent dans la petite loge qui dominait tout le stade. Harry se faufila entre la vingtaine de chaises pourpre et or jusqu'au premier rang en compagnie des Weasley, et se pencha pour regarder le stade.

Cent mille sorcières et sorciers étaient en train de prendre place sur les sièges qui s'élevaient en gradins tout autour du terrain ovale. Une mystérieuse lumière d'or semblait émaner du stade lui-même et la surface du terrain, vue d'en haut, paraissait aussi lisse que le velours. À chaque extrémité se dressaient les buts, trois cercles d'or situés à une hauteur de quinze mètres. Face à la tribune officielle s'étalait le tableau publicitaire dont Harry se souvenait.

Il vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à lui, puis sortit discrètement sa baguette.

— _Accio baguette !_ murmura-t-il.

Une baguette de sorcier surgit de la poche de l'homme qu'il avait visé. Elle décrivit un grand arc de cercle et atterrit dans sa main. Il rangea sa vraie baguette dans une poche intérieure et plaça celle qu'il venait de récupérer bien en évidence, dans sa poche latérale. Harry se retourna et vit Ron fixer Winky.

— Alors, c'est ça, un elfe de maison ? murmura Ron. Bizarre comme créature…

Pendant ce temps, Hermione parcourait avec avidité son programme à la couverture de velours agrémentée d'un pompon.

— « Les mascottes des deux équipes présenteront un spectacle avant le match », lut-elle à haute voix.

— Ça vaut la peine d'être vu, dit Mr Weasley. Les équipes nationales amènent des créatures typiques de leurs pays d'origine pour faire un peu de spectacle.

Autour d'eux, la loge se remplit peu à peu au cours de la demi-heure qui suivit. Mr Weasley ne cessait de serrer la main de gens qui occupaient à l'évidence de hautes fonctions dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Chaque fois, Percy se levait d'un bond, comme s'il avait été assis sur un porc-épic. À l'arrivée de Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, Percy s'inclina si bas que ses lunettes tombèrent et se cassèrent. Horriblement gêné, il les répara d'un coup de baguette magique et resta ensuite assis sur sa chaise, jetant des regards jaloux à Harry que Cornélius Fudge avait salué comme un vieil ami. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés et Fudge serra la main de Harry d'un air paternel, lui demanda comment il allait et le présenta aux sorciers assis à ses côtés.

— Harry Potter, vous savez…, dit-il d'une voix forte au ministre bulgare, qui portait une magnifique robe de sorcier en velours noir ourlé d'or, et ne paraissait pas comprendre un mot d'anglais. _Harry Potter_ , voyons, insista Fudge, je suis sûr que vous _savez_ qui c'est… Le garçon qui a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui… Vous savez forcément qui c'est…

Le sorcier bulgare vit soudain la cicatrice de Harry et se mit à parler très fort d'un ton surexcité en la montrant du doigt.

— Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, dit Fudge à Harry d'un ton las. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les langues étrangères, j'ai besoin de Barty Croupton dans ces cas-là. Ah, je vois que son elfe de maison lui a gardé une chaise… C'est une bonne chose, ces zigotos de Bulgares ont essayé de quémander toutes les meilleures places… Ah, voici Lucius !

Ron et Hermione tournèrent vivement la tête. Se glissant le long du deuxième rang en direction de trois chaises vides, derrière Mr Weasley, ils virent arriver les anciens maîtres de Dobby, l'elfe de maison : Lucius Malefoy, son fils Drago et une femme qui devait être la mère de ce dernier.

Harry et Drago Malefoy étaient ennemis depuis leur tout premier voyage à Poudlard, jusqu'au moment où Drago avait essayé de le tuer et où Harry lui avait sauvé la vie à deux reprises, instaurant de fait un _statu quo_. Malheureusement, ce statut avait été annulé par le retour de Harry dans sa propre enfance.

— Ah, Fudge, dit Mr Malefoy en tendant la main au ministre de la Magie. Comment allez-vous ? Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas mon épouse, Narcissa ? Ni notre fils, Drago ?

— Mes hommages, madame, dit Fudge avec un sourire, en s'inclinant devant Mrs Malefoy. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Oblansk… Obalonsk… Mr… enfin bref, le ministre bulgare de la Magie. De toute façon, il est incapable de comprendre un traître mot de ce que je dis, alors peu importe. Et, voyons, qui y a-t-il encore ? Vous connaissez Arthur Weasley, j'imagine ?

Il y eut un moment de tension. Mr Weasley et Mr Malefoy échangèrent un regard. Les yeux gris et froids de Mr Malefoy se posèrent sur Mr Weasley puis balayèrent le premier rang.

— Seigneur ! dit-il à voix basse. Qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places dans la tribune officielle ? Votre maison n'aurait certainement pas suffi à payer le prix des billets ?

Fudge, qui n'écoutait pas, reprit la parole :

— Lucius vient d'apporter une contribution très généreuse à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, Arthur. Il est mon invité.

— Ah, bien… très bien…, dit Mr Weasley avec un sourire forcé.

Les yeux de Mr Malefoy étaient revenus sur Hermione qui soutint son regard. Mr Malefoy n'osa cependant rien dire en présence du ministre de la Magie. Il adressa un signe de tête dédaigneux à Mr Weasley et suivit la rangée de chaises jusqu'aux places qui lui étaient réservées. Drago lança à Harry, Ron et Hermione un regard méprisant, puis s'assit entre son père et sa mère.

— Crétins visqueux, marmonna Ron.

Harry, Hermione et lui se tournèrent à nouveau vers le terrain. Un instant plus tard, Ludo Verpey entra en trombe dans la loge.

— Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il, son visage rond luisant comme un gros fromage de Hollande. Monsieur le ministre, on peut y aller ?

— Quand vous voudrez, Ludo, dit Fudge, très à son aise.

Verpey sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique, la pointa sur sa gorge et s'exclama :

— _Sonorus_ !

Il parla alors par-dessus le tumulte qui emplissait à présent le stade plein à craquer et sa voix tonitruante résonna sur tous les gradins :

— Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir. L'immense tableau qui faisait face à la tribune affichait à présent BULGARIE : ZÉRO, IRLANDE : ZÉRO.

— Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter… Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

La partie droite des gradins, entièrement colorée de rouge, explosa en acclamations.

— Je me demande ce qu'ils ont amené, dit Mr Weasley qui se pencha en avant. Aaah !

Il enleva brusquement ses lunettes et les essuya sur sa robe de sorcier.

— Des _Vélanes_ !

Harry sourit. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en voir depuis une expérience réussie sur les cheveux de Vélanes datant de près de huit ans, servant à immuniser quelqu'un au charme des Vélanes.

Une centaine d'entre elles apparut sur le terrain. Le sourire de Harry s'élargit alors que les Vélanes se mettaient à danser. Il reporta son attention sur Ron qui se levait, comme hypnotisé, se dirigeant lentement vers la balustrade avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à sauter d'un plongeoir. Harry le regardait sans inquiétude, il savait que Ron n'aurait pas le temps de sauter. Il regarda du côté d'Hermione et se figea. Elle aussi s'était levée, et agitait faiblement les bras, comme si un zombie tentait attirer l'attention des Vélanes. Il la fixa, les yeux ronds, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il regardait.

La musique cessa. Harry cligna des yeux. Ginny attrapa Hermione par le bras et la fit rasseoir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la remarque. Harry ramena Ron à son siège, tentant de ne pas montrer à Ginny qu'il avait vu le comportement étrange d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Ron, d'un air distrait, déchirait en lambeaux les trèfles qui ornaient son chapeau. Mr Weasley, un vague sourire aux lèvres, se pencha vers Ron et lui prit le chapeau des mains.

— Tu en auras besoin, dit-il, quand l'Irlande aura dit son mot.

— Hein ? marmonna Ron, bouche bée, le regard fixé sur les Vélanes qui s'étaient alignées d'un côté du terrain.

— Et maintenant, rugit la voix amplifiée de Ludo Verpey, veuillez s'il vous plaît lever vos baguettes… pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Un instant plus tard, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une grande comète vert et or surgit dans le stade. Elle fit un tour complet du terrain, puis se sépara en deux comètes plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploya brusquement d'un bout à l'autre du stade, reliant entre elles les deux comètes lumineuses. Des « Aaaaaaaaah » et des « Oooooooooh » retentirent dans la foule comme à un spectacle de feu d'artifice. Puis l'arc-en-ciel s'effaça et les deux comètes se réunirent et se fondirent à nouveau en une seule, formant à présent un grand trèfle scintillant qui s'éleva dans le ciel et vola au-dessus des tribunes. Une sorte de pluie d'or semblait en tomber…

— Magnifique ! s'écria Ron lorsque le trèfle vola au-dessus d'eux, répandant une averse de pièces d'or qui rebondissaient sur leurs chaises et sur leurs têtes.

Harry observa le trèfle en clignant des yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était composé de milliers de tout petits bonshommes barbus, vêtus de gilets rouges, et portant chacun une minuscule lanterne verte ou dorée.

— Des farfadets ! s'exclama Mr Weasley, au milieu des applaudissements déchaînés des spectateurs dont beaucoup s'affairaient autour de leurs sièges pour ramasser les pièces d'or tombées à leurs pieds.

— Ron ! cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit ambiant. C'est de l'or de farfadets, ça disparait au bout de quelques minutes.

Harry s'assura d'un coup d'œil que Fred, George et Verpey avaient bien entendu.

Le trèfle géant se dispersa, les farfadets se laissèrent tomber en douceur sur le terrain, de l'autre côté des Vélanes, et s'assirent en tailleur pour assister au match.

— Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir… l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici… Dimitrov !

Sous les applaudissements déchaînés des supporters bulgares, une silhouette vêtue de rouge, à califourchon sur un balai, surgit d'une des portes qui donnaient sur le terrain en volant si vite qu'on avait du mal à la suivre des yeux.

— Ivanova !

Un deuxième joueur en robe rouge fila dans les airs.

— Zograf ! Levski ! Vulchanov ! Volkov ! Eeeeeeeeeet voici… _Krum !_

— C'est lui ! C'est lui ! hurla Ron.

— Et maintenant, accueillons… l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! s'époumona Verpey. Voici… Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! Quigley ! Eeeeeeeeeet… _Lynch !_

Sept traînées vertes jaillirent sur le terrain. Harry était toujours aussi amusé de voir le déchainement d'enthousiasme venant des fans de Quidditch.

— Et voici, arrivant tout droit d'Égypte, notre arbitre, l'estimé président-sorcier général de l'Association internationale de Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa !

Le petit sorcier efflanqué et moustachu ouvrit la caisse d'un coup de pied, libérant les quatre balles. Soufflant d'un coup sec dans son sifflet, Mostafa s'éleva dans les airs, derrière les balles.

— C'eeeeeeeest PARTI ! hurla Verpey. Le Souafle à Mullet qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski ! Morane !

Harry regarda les figures qu'il avait déjà vu, Troy feinter en passant la balle à Morane, Morane lâcher la balle rattrapée par Levski, qui repassa la balle à Troy qui marqua.

— TROY MARQUE ! rugit Verpey et tout le stade trembla sous les applaudissements et les acclamations. Dix-zéro en faveur de l'Irlande !

Troy eut le temps de faire un tour d'honneur, pendant que les farfadets qui regardaient le match depuis les lignes de touche s'étaient à nouveau envolés pour reconstituer le grand trèfle scintillant. De l'autre côté du terrain, les Vélanes les regardaient d'un air boudeur.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'Irlande avait marqué deux autres buts, faisant monter le score à trente-zéro et déclenchant un tonnerre de vivats et d'applaudissements chez les supporters vêtus de vert.

Le match devint encore plus rapide et plus brutal. Volkov et Vulchanov, les batteurs bulgares, frappaient les Cognards avec férocité en les envoyant sur les poursuiveurs irlandais et parvenaient à perturber leurs plus belles trajectoires. À deux reprises, les Irlandais furent contraints de rompre leur formation et Ivanova finit par franchir leur défense, feinter le gardien, Ryan, et marquer le premier but bulgare.

— Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! cria Mr Weasley tandis que les Vélanes se mettaient à danser pour célébrer l'exploit.

Hermione se cacha également les yeux. Quand Harry regarda à nouveau le terrain, les Vélanes avaient cessé de danser et le Souafle était à nouveau entre les mains des joueurs bulgares.

— Dimitrov ! Levski ! Dimitrov ! Ivanova – Oh, là, là ! rugit Verpey.

Harry se concentra. Voilà un moment qu'il ne voulait pas manquer : la Feinte de Wronski. Krum et Lynch fonçaient en piqué au milieu des poursuiveurs. Harry avait beau avoir perdu un peu de l'intérêt qu'il avait eu à l'époque pour le Quidditch, la manœuvre relevait toujours pour lui de l'exploit.

— Ils vont s'écraser ! hurla Hermione, à côté de Harry.

Harry sourit en regardant Lynch s'écraser pendant que Krum redressait son balai et remontait en chandelle. Une immense plainte s'éleva des gradins occupés par les Irlandais.

— Quel idiot ! gémit Mr Weasley. C'était une feinte de Krum.

— Temps mort ! cria la voix de Verpey. Des Médicomages se précipitent sur le terrain pour examiner Aidan Lynch !

— Ça va aller, il s'est simplement un peu planté, dit Charlie à Ginny qui était penchée par-dessus la balustrade de la loge, l'air terrifié. C'est ce que voulait Krum, bien sûr…

Harry regarda Krum, l'air maussade comme toujours. Il lui donnait toujours l'impression, quand il le regardait, que Krum volait sans balai : il se déplaçait si facilement dans les airs qu'il semblait n'avoir besoin d'aucun support, comme s'il n'était pas soumis à l'attraction terrestre. Il décrivait des cercles loin au-dessus de Lynch que les Médicomages étaient en train de ranimer à l'aide de potions. Il profitait du temps passé à ranimer Lynch pour essayer de repérer le Vif d'or sans aucune interférence des autres joueurs.

Lynch se releva enfin sous les acclamations des supporters vêtus de vert, enfourcha son Éclair de feu et s'élança à nouveau dans les airs. Son retour sembla donner un regain d'ardeur à l'Irlande. Lorsque Mostafa siffla la reprise du match, les poursuiveurs passèrent à l'action avec une habileté que Harry jugea sans égale.

Au bout d'un nouveau quart d'heure de fureur et de prouesses, l'Irlande avait pris le large en marquant dix nouveaux buts. Son équipe menait à présent par cent trente points à dix. Et le jeu commençait à tourner mal.

Lorsque Mullet s'élança à nouveau vers les buts en serrant le Souafle sous son bras, le gardien bulgare, Zograf, se porta à sa rencontre. L'action fut si rapide que Harry ne vit pas très bien ce qui s'était passé, mais le hurlement de rage qui retentit chez les supporters irlandais et le long coup de sifflet de Mostafa lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait eu faute.

— Et Mostafa donne un avertissement au gardien bulgare pour brutalité – usage excessif des coudes ! annonça Verpey aux spectateurs qui hurlaient de toutes parts. Et… Oui, un penalty en faveur de l'Irlande !

Les farfadets qui s'étaient élancés dans les airs avec colère, tel un essaim de frelons scintillants, lorsque Mullet avait été victime du gardien bulgare, se regroupaient à présent pour former les lettres « HA ! HA ! HA ! ». De l'autre côté du terrain, les Vélanes se levèrent d'un bond, firent onduler leur chevelure en remuant la tête d'un air furieux et se remirent à danser.

Harry se rappelait ce qui allait arriver et esquissa un sourire. Il tira Hermione par le bras.

— Regarde l'arbitre ! dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le terrain et vit un étrange spectacle : Hassan Mostafa avait atterri devant les Vélanes et faisait rouler ses muscles en lissant sa moustache d'un air surexcité.

— On ne peut pas tolérer ça ! s'exclama Ludo Verpey, tout en ayant l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. Que quelqu'un aille donner une gifle à l'arbitre !

Un Médicomage traversa le terrain en se bouchant les oreilles et donna un grand coup de pied dans les tibias de Mostafa. Celui-ci sembla revenir à lui. Harry vit qu'il avait l'air très gêné. Il cria quelque chose aux Vélanes qui avaient cessé de danser, prêtes à se rebeller.

— À moins que je ne me trompe, il semble que Mostafa s'efforce de renvoyer dans leur coin les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare, commenta la voix de Verpey. Et maintenant, voici quelque chose qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu… Oh, oh, la situation pourrait bien se gâter…

Ce fut le cas : les batteurs bulgares, Volkov et Vulchanov, atterrirent de chaque côté de Mostafa et commencèrent à se déchaîner contre lui, gesticulant en direction des farfadets qui avaient à présent formé dans le ciel les mots « HI HI HI ». Mais Mostafa ne se laissa pas impressionner par les protestations bulgares. Il pointa le doigt en l'air en leur ordonnant visiblement de reprendre leur vol et, devant leur refus, lança deux brefs coups de sifflet.

— Deux pénaltys en faveur de l'Irlande ! s'écria Verpey, déclenchant des hurlements furieux parmi les supporters bulgares. Volkov et Vulchanov feraient bien de remonter sur leurs balais… Oui… Ça y est, c'est ce qu'ils font… Et c'est Troy qui prend le Souafle…

Le jeu atteignait maintenant un niveau de férocité qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu. Les batteurs de chaque équipe se montraient sans merci : Volkov et Vulchanov en particulier agitaient violemment leurs battes sans se soucier de savoir si elles frappaient des Cognards ou des joueurs. Dimitrov fonça sur Morane qui était en possession du Souafle, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai.

— Faute ! hurlèrent les supporters irlandais d'une même voix en se dressant d'un bond dans une grande vague verdoyante.

— Faute ! répéta en écho la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey. Dimitrov vole délibérément sur Morane en cherchant à provoquer le choc, et nous devrions avoir un autre penalty… Oui, voilà le coup de sifflet !

Les farfadets s'étaient à nouveau élancés dans les airs et, cette fois, ils formaient une main géante qui faisait un signe obscène en direction des Vélanes. Celles-ci perdirent alors tout contrôle. Elles se précipitèrent sur le terrain et se mirent à jeter sur les farfadets des poignées de flammes. Sous le coup de la fureur, elles avaient pris leur forme reptilienne : leurs visages s'étaient allongés et ressemblaient à présent à des têtes d'oiseaux au bec cruel, tandis que des ailes couvertes d'écailles jaillissaient de leurs épaules.

— Et _ça_ , mes enfants, s'exclama Mr Weasley dans le tumulte qui remplissait le stade, c'est la preuve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence !

Des sorciers du ministère envahirent le terrain pour essayer, sans grand succès, de séparer les Vélanes des farfadets. Mais la bataille qui avait lieu sur le sol n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui se déroulait dans les airs. À travers ses Multiplettes, Harry regardait de tous côtés, suivant le Souafle qui changeait de mains à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil…

— Levski – Dimitrov – Morane – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova – Morane à nouveau – Morane… MORANE QUI MARQUE !

Mais les cris de joie des supporters irlandais s'entendirent à peine parmi les hurlements perçants des Vélanes, les détonations produites par les baguettes magiques des représentants du ministère et les rugissements de fureur des Bulgares. Le jeu reprit aussitôt. Levski s'empara du Souafle, le passa à Dimitrov…

Quigley, le batteur irlandais, brandit sa batte et frappa de toutes ses forces un Cognard en direction de Krum qui ne se baissa pas assez vite et le reçut en pleine figure.

Un grondement assourdissant monta de la foule. Le nez de Krum semblait cassé, il avait du sang partout, mais Hassan Mostafa ne donna aucun coup de sifflet. Il avait d'autres soucis et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de n'avoir pas réagi : l'une des Vélanes venait en effet de lui jeter une poignée de flammes qui avaient mis le feu à son balai.

Harry ne se rappelait plus du moment où quelqu'un allait s'apercevoir que Krum était blessé. Il le considérait toujours comme le joueur le plus fascinant qu'il ait jamais vu.

— Temps mort, voyons ! réclama Ron. Il ne peut pas jouer comme ça…

— _Regarde Lynch !_ s'écria Harry.

L'attrapeur irlandais descendait en piqué et Harry savait que cette fois-ci, c'était bien le Vif d'or… Une bonne moitié des spectateurs semblaient avoir compris ce qui se passait. Les supporters irlandais se levèrent comme un raz de marée d'un vert étincelant en poussant des cris d'encouragement à l'adresse de leur attrapeur… Mais Krum le suivait de près. Harry se demanda comment il arrivait encore à voir où il allait. Des gouttes de sang jaillissaient dans son sillage mais il avait rattrapé Lynch, à présent, et tous deux, côte à côte, fonçaient à nouveau vers le sol…

— Ils vont s'écraser ! hurla Hermione.

— Non ! rugit Ron.

— Le Vif d'or, où est le Vif d'or ? vociféra Charlie.

— Il l'a eu ! Krum l'a eu ! C'est fini ! s'exclama Harry.

Krum, sa robe rouge luisante du sang qui coulait de son nez, remontait lentement dans les airs, le poing serré, une lueur dorée nimbant sa main. Le grand panneau afficha en lettres lumineuses : BULGARIE : CENT SOIXANTE, IRLANDE : CENT SOIXANTE-DIX. Dans les gradins, la foule semblait ne pas avoir encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, peu à peu, le grondement des supporters irlandais augmenta d'intensité et explosa tout à coup en hurlements d'allégresse.

— L'IRLANDE A GAGNE ! s'écria Verpey qui, comme les Irlandais, semblait avoir été pris de court par la soudaine issue du match. KRUM A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR, MAIS C'EST L'IRLANDE QUI GAGNE ! Seigneur, qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a attrapé le Vif d'or ? cria Ron, tout en sautant sur place et en applaudissant avec les mains au-dessus de la tête. Il a mis fin au match alors que l'Irlande avait cent soixante points d'avance, l'imbécile !

— Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus remonter, lui répondit Harry, en criant lui aussi pour couvrir le vacarme, mais sans cesser d'applaudir bruyamment. Les poursuiveurs irlandais étaient trop forts… Il voulait que le match finisse à son avantage, voilà tout…

— Il a été très courageux, non ? dit Hermione en se penchant en avant pour regarder Krum atterrir tandis qu'une nuée de Médicomages se frayait un chemin vers lui, au milieu des Vélanes et des farfadets qui se livraient bataille. Il n'a pas l'air en bon état…

Il était difficile de voir ce qui se passait sur le terrain, à cause des farfadets fous de joie qui volaient en tous sens au-dessus du terrain, mais il parvint quand même à apercevoir Krum entouré de Médicomages. Il avait l'air plus renfrogné que jamais et refusait qu'ils épongent le sang de sa figure. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, hochant la tête, l'air abattu. Un peu plus loin, les joueurs irlandais dansaient joyeusement sous la pluie d'or que déversaient leurs mascottes. Des drapeaux s'agitaient d'un bout à l'autre du stade, l'hymne national irlandais retentissait de toutes parts. Les Vélanes avaient retrouvé leur beauté habituelle, mais paraissaient tristes et accablées.

— Nous nous sommes battus avec grrrrand courrrage, soupira d'un ton mélancolique une voix derrière Harry.

Il se retourna : c'était le ministre bulgare de la Magie.

— Mais !… Vous parlez notre langue ! s'exclama Fudge, indigné. Et vous m'avez laissé parler par gestes toute la journée !

— C'était vrrrraiment trrrrès drrrrôle, répondit le ministre bulgare avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Et pendant que l'équipe d'Irlande accomplit un tour d'honneur, flanquée de ses mascottes, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est apportée dans la tribune officielle ! rugit Verpey.

Harry fut soudain ébloui par une lumière blanche éclatante : la loge venait de s'illuminer par magie pour que tout le monde, sur les gradins, puisse voir ce qui s'y passait. Deux sorciers essoufflés apportèrent alors une immense coupe d'or qu'ils tendirent à Cornélius Fudge. Celui-ci paraissait toujours furieux d'avoir dû passer la journée à parler inutilement par signes.

— Et maintenant, applaudissons bien fort les courageux perdants – l'équipe de Bulgarie ! s'écria Verpey.

Montant l'escalier qui menait à la loge, les sept joueurs bulgares firent leur entrée. Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la foule pour saluer les vaincus.

Un par un, les Bulgares s'avancèrent dans les travées et Verpey donna le nom de chacun d'entre eux tandis qu'ils serraient la main de leur propre ministre, puis celle de Fudge. Krum, le dernier de la file, tenait toujours le Vif d'or dans son poing et paraissait dans un état épouvantable. Deux yeux au beurre noir, particulièrement spectaculaires, étaient apparus sur son visage ensanglanté. Mais, lorsque son nom fut prononcé, le stade tout entier explosa en acclamations assourdissantes.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de l'équipe irlandaise. Aidan Lynch était soutenu par Morane et Connolly. Sa seconde chute l'avait étourdi et ses yeux au regard étrange semblaient avoir du mal à faire le point. Il eut cependant un large sourire lorsque Troy et Quigley levèrent la coupe à bout de bras et que la foule manifesta son enthousiasme dans une longue ovation qui fit trembler le stade comme un tonnerre.

Enfin, lorsque les joueurs irlandais eurent quitté la loge pour accomplir un autre tour d'honneur sur leurs balais (Aidan Lynch, monté sur celui de Connolly, se cramponnait à sa taille en continuant de sourire d'un air absent), Verpey pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et murmura :

— _Sourdinam_. On parlera de ce match pendant des années, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Quel coup de théâtre, ce… dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps… Ah, oui, c'est vrai… je vous dois… combien ?

Fred et George venaient d'enjamber le dossier de leurs chaises et se tenaient à présent devant Ludo Verpey avec un grand sourire et la main tendue.

— N'oubliez pas que c'est de l'or de farfadets, Mr Verpey ! lança Harry d'une voix forte et narquoise.


	9. Episode 2, Chapitre 8

— Ne dites pas à votre mère que vous avez parié de l'argent, implora Mr Weasley en s'adressant à Fred et à George, pendant qu'ils redescendaient l'escalier tous ensemble, après que les jumeaux aient vérifié la nature de chaque pièce de monnaie.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, répondit Fred d'un ton ravi. On a de grands projets pour utiliser cet argent et on n'a pas du tout envie qu'il soit confisqué.

Mr Weasley sembla sur le point de demander de quelle nature étaient ces grands projets mais, à la réflexion, il estima préférable de ne rien savoir.

Ils furent bientôt pris dans le flot de la foule qui sortait du stade pour revenir sur le terrain de camping. Sur le chemin du retour, l'air de la nuit leur apportait l'écho de chansons hurlées à tue-tête et des farfadets filaient au-dessus d'eux, en poussant des cris et en agitant leurs lanternes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant leurs tentes, personne n'avait la moindre envie de dormir et, compte tenu du vacarme qui régnait autour d'eux, Mr Weasley fut d'accord pour qu'ils boivent une dernière tasse de chocolat avant d'aller se coucher. Bientôt, ils se plongèrent dans une discussion allègre et passionnée sur les meilleurs moments du match. Mr Weasley n'était pas d'accord avec Charlie sur « l'usage excessif des coudes » sanctionné par l'arbitre.

Harry surveillait avec attention Ginny, prêt à la rattraper quand elle tomberait endormie avant qu'elle ne renverse son chocolat, mais, à son grand étonnement, elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione avant d'être submergée par la fatigue. Harry remit en cause l'intégrité de ses souvenirs. Non, il était certain que Ginny restait assise, jusqu'au moment où elle s'effondrait. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il attribua ces changements à l'influence d'Hermione.

Soudain, il se rappela de la baguette qu'il avait placée dans sa poche. Il vérifia : elle avait disparu. Il sourit, sortit sa vraie baguette et la rangea à sa place habituelle. Son plan marchait comme prévu. Il n'y aurait pas de victimes ce soir, et avec un peu de chance, pas de Marque des Ténèbres.

Il faisait tellement sombre, malgré la lueur passive du feu et les explosions de couleur et les lampions accrochés partout, que Harry avait du mal à distinguer les gens qui l'entouraient. Il confondit Bill et Charlie, tous les deux en pleine conversation avec Mr Weasley. Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Elle semblait elle aussi ne plus pouvoir tenir debout : ses bras étaient posés sur la cuisse et sur la poitrine de Ginny et, de par leurs tremblements presque convulsifs, soutenaient à grand-peine le poids du buste d'Hermione.

Harry se décala légèrement pour parler à Hermione. Sa présence suffit apparemment à la réveiller, car sa main droite se décolla de la poitrine de Ginny pour venir se frotter les yeux.

— Elle est fatiguée ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, elle dort, chuchota Hermione.

— Elle serait mieux dans la tente, non ?

Ginny se réveilla à ce moment-là, elle ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Elle bailla et s'étira.

Mer Weasley interrompit les conversations.

— Allez, tous dans vous tentes, il est tard, allez tous dormir.

Charlie ou Ron semblaient sur le point de protester, mais chacun se découvrit une envie de dormir. Hermione poussa Ginny dans leur tente, et Harry et les Weasley dans la leur.

Harry, qui était couché dans le lit au-dessus de celui de Ron, contemplait la toile de la tente, suivant des yeux la lueur que projetait parfois la lanterne d'un farfadet volant aux alentours. Il se demandait si il pouvait se permettre de dormir. Il se dit que l'attaque, si elle avait lieu, ne se produirait que plusieurs heures plus tard. Il valait donc mieux qu'il dorme maintenant, quitte à ne pas se réveiller le premier, plutôt que de lutter contre le sommeil, abandonner dix minutes avant l'attaque et être victime de la fatigue quand il aurait besoin de toutes ses capacités. Il se tourna vers le mur et s'endormit presque instantanément.

— Debout ! Ron ! Harry ! Vite ! Debout ! C'est urgent !

Harry roula sur le côté et tomba droit sur ses jambes, sur le sol de la tente, la baguette sortie. Il entendit les hurlements, les explosions et les pas précipités auxquels il s'était attendu.

Il aida Ron à s'habiller sommairement, enfila un blouson, et se précipita hors de la tente, Ron sur ses talons. À la lueur des quelques feux qui continuaient de brûler, il voyait des gens courir vers le bois, fuyant le groupe de sorciers cagoulés qui évoluait parmi le champ de tentes, faisant exploser d'un coup de baguette celles qui encombraient leur chemin.

D'autres sorciers se rapprochaient de la troupe, parfois pour tenter de les arrêter, mais surtout pour les rejoindre et grossir leurs rangs. Plusieurs tentes prirent feu, causant encore plus de cris. Harry réalisa que ses efforts n'avaient pas portés leurs fruits : l'attaque n'avait pas pu être empêchée… Il se ravisa : la famille de Moldus qui était censée léviter au-dessus du groupe n'y était pas, on pouvait donc supposer que le ministère avait fait le nécessaire pour les mettre à l'abri.

Hermione et Ginny les rejoignirent en courant, enfilant hâtivement quelques vêtements. Mr Weasley se trouvait juste derrière elles. Au même moment, Bill, Charlie et Percy émergèrent de la tente des garçons, entièrement habillés, les manches relevées, brandissant leur baguette magique.

— On va aider les gens du ministère, cria Mr Weasley dans le tumulte, en relevant ses manches à son tour. Vous, allez vous réfugier dans le bois et _restez ensemble_. Je viendrai vous chercher quand tout sera terminé.

Bill, Charlie et Percy couraient déjà à la rencontre des marcheurs. Mr Weasley se précipita à leur suite. Harry hésita à les suivre, mais sans lui, les autres risquaient d'interférer avec Croupton Junior, et de se faire blesser, ou pire. Il décida de rester avec eux. De plus en plus de sorciers du ministère arrivaient de tous côtés tandis que la foule des sorciers se rapprochait, grossissant elle aussi.

— Viens, dit Fred en prenant la main de Ginny qu'il entraîna en direction du bois.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et George les suivirent. Arrivés à la lisière des arbres, ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. La foule des sorciers était plus nombreuse que jamais. Les représentants du ministère se frayaient un chemin parmi la cohue, essayant de s'approcher des sorciers cagoulés, mais leurs efforts restaient vains. Les lanternes colorées qui avaient éclairé le chemin du stade étaient à présent éteintes. Des silhouettes sombres trébuchaient parmi les arbres des enfants pleuraient des cris angoissés, des voix paniquées retentissaient autour d'eux dans l'air froid de la nuit. Harry se sentait poussé en tous sens par des gens dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage. Puis il entendit Ron lancer un cri de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en s'arrêtant si brusquement que Harry la heurta de plein fouet. Ron, où es-tu ? Oh, c'est idiot… _Lumos !_

Elle fit jaillir de sa baguette un rayon lumineux et éclaira le chemin. Ron était étendu de tout son long par terre.

— J'ai trébuché sur une racine, dit-il avec colère en se relevant.

— Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement, dit une voix traînante derrière eux.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent et virent Drago Malefoy, seul, appuyé contre un arbre, l'air parfaitement détendu. Les bras croisés, il avait dû regarder ce qui se passait sur le camping à l'abri des arbres.

Avant que Ron ait eu le temps de répondre, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago.

— _Accio baguette !_ s'écria-t-il.

La baguette de Drago s'envola et atterrit dans la main tendue triomphante de Harry. Tenant toujours sa baguette en sa direction, Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser à la baguette qu'il venait d'acquérir.

— Bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Vingt-cinq centimètres exactement. Relativement souple…

— Rends-la moi, Potter ! s'écria Malefoy d'un ton mal assuré.

Harry sourit et la lança en l'air. À l'aide de sa baguette, il parvint à la diriger dans une touffe de gui, à presque un mètre au-dessus de la tête de Malefoy. Ron ricana et ils s'éloignèrent devant Drago, trop fier pour sautiller sous sa baguette en leur présence. Harry entraina les trois autres, un rictus aux lèvres.

— Mais où sont-passés les autres ? demanda Hermione.

Fred et George étaient introuvables. Une foule nombreuse avait cependant envahi le chemin, tout le monde lançant des regards inquiets vers le camping, toujours plongé dans le tumulte.

Un peu plus loin, des vociférations s'élevaient d'un groupe de jeunes. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, Ron et Hermione, une fille aux épais cheveux bouclés se tourna vers eux.

— Enfin, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? _Où est Madame Maxime ? Nous l'avons perdue !_ Faites quelque chose, voyons !

— Pardon ? dit Ron.

— Il ne comprend rien, celui-là, dit la fille aux cheveux bouclés en tournant le dos à Ron.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, ils l'entendirent distinctement parler de « Potdelard ».

— Beauxbâtons, murmura Hermione.

— Ron, tu vois Fred et George ? demanda Ginny.

— Ils n'ont pas pu aller si loin, rétorqua Ron. Il sortit sa baguette magique et l'alluma comme celle d'Hermione, scrutant le chemin. Harry et Ginny firent de même.

Un bruissement les fit sursauter. Ils virent Winky, l'elfe de maison, sortir des broussailles à côté d'eux. Elle avait une étrange façon de marcher, chacun de ses mouvements paraissait difficile, comme si une main invisible la tirait en arrière.

— Il y a des mauvais sorciers, ici ! couina-t-elle, affolée.

Elle se pencha en avant et continua d'avancer à pas pesants. Elle disparut alors parmi les arbres, de l'autre côté du chemin, poussant de petits cris d'une voix haletante, tandis qu'elle essayait de combattre la force qui la retenait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? dit Ron en la suivant des yeux d'un regard intrigué. Pourquoi n'arrive-telle pas à courir normalement ?

— Elle n'a sans doute pas demandé la permission d'aller se cacher, dit Harry. Il songeait à Dobby. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose qui aurait déplu aux Malefoy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se donner des coups.

— Tu sais, les elfes de maison n'ont pas la vie facile ! s'exclama Hermione avec indignation. En fait, c'est de l'esclavage, rien d'autre ! Ce Mr Croupton l'a obligée à monter tout en haut du stade alors qu'elle avait le vertige et il l'a ensorcelée au point qu'elle n'arrive même plus à courir quand les tentes sont piétinées ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne fait _rien_ contre ça ?

— Bah, les elfes sont heureux de leur sort, non ? dit Ron. Tu as entendu Winky avant le match… « Les elfes de maison n'ont pas à s'amuser »… C'est ça qui lui plaît, obéir…

— C'est à cause de gens comme toi, Ron, que des systèmes injustes et révoltants continuent d'exister, s'emporta Hermione, simplement parce qu'ils sont trop paresseux…

Ginny posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione, la calmant instantanément.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit à la lisière du bois.

— Si on continuait d'avancer ? suggéra Ron.

Ils suivirent le chemin obscur qui s'enfonçait dans le bois, cherchant des yeux Fred et George. Ils passèrent devant un groupe de gobelins qui se disputaient à grands cris un sac d'or gagné sans aucun doute en pariant sur le match. Apparemment, l'agitation qui régnait sur le camping les laissait indifférents. Plus loin sur le chemin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny traversèrent soudain une tache de lumière argentée. En regardant à travers les arbres, ils virent trois magnifiques Vélanes, debout dans une clairière, entourées d'une horde de jeunes sorciers qui parlaient tous très fort.

— Je gagne à peu près cent sacs de Gallions par an, criait l'un d'eux. Je travaille comme tueur de dragons auprès de la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama son ami, tu laves la vaisselle au _Chaudron Baveur_ … Moi, je suis chasseur de vampires, j'en ai tué environ quatre-vingt-dix jusqu'à maintenant…

Un troisième sorcier, le visage couvert de boutons nettement visibles, même dans la faible lueur argentée que répandaient les Vélanes, intervint à son tour :

— Moi, je vais bientôt devenir le plus jeune ministre de la Magie qu'on ait jamais connu, vous allez voir.

Harry étouffa un éclat de rire en reconnaissant le sorcier boutonneux : il s'appelait Stan Rocade et était en réalité contrôleur du Magicobus.

Il se tourna vers Hermione pour le lui dire, mais le visage de celle-ci était devenu étrangement flasque, et, un instant plus tard, elle se mit à hurler :

— Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'ai inventé un balai qui peut voler jusqu'à Jupiter ?

Ginny pouffa de rire. Harry et elle saisirent fermement Hermione, chacun par un bras, et l'éloignèrent de force. Lorsque les voix des Vélanes et de leurs admirateurs se furent dissipées dans la nuit, Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient atteint le plein cœur du bois. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

— Où est Ron ? demanda Ginny d'une voix inquiète.

Harry et Hermione réalisèrent qu'il ne les suivait plus. Harry frissonna.

— Il doit être resté avec les Vélanes et leurs admirateurs, je pense, soupira-t-il.

— Au moins, il n'est pas seul perdu en plein milieu des bois, dit Ginny d'un air blasé.

Harry regarda autour de lui.

— Le mieux, c'est d'attendre ici, dit-il. Si quelqu'un vient, on l'entendra à des kilomètres.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Ludo Verpey surgit de derrière un arbre, juste en face d'eux.

Même à la faible lueur des deux baguettes magiques, Harry remarqua que Verpey avait considérablement changé. Il semblait avoir perdu sa joyeuse humeur et son teint rosé. Il marchait à présent d'un pas lourd, le visage livide et tendu.

— Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux pour essayer de les reconnaître. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous seuls ?

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

— C'est la panique, là-bas, dit Ginny. Verpey la regarda fixement.

— Quoi ?

— Sur le camping… Il y a des sorciers masqués qui mettent le feu à des tentes…

Verpey lança un juron sonore.

— Les imbéciles ! dit-il, l'air affolé.

Il y eut un simple « pop » et il disparut en transplanant, sans ajouter un mot.

— On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très efficace, Verpey, dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione les emmena à l'écart du chemin, dans une petite clairière, et s'assit dans l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre. Elle fit apparaitre une petite lanterne qui produisait une petite lumière dorée. Ils s'assirent à côté d'elle, de part et d'autre de la lueur. Hermione posa la main sur leurs genoux. Ginny poussa un profond soupir et s'appuya en arrière sur les coudes. Elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Son mouvement releva sa jupe de quelques centimètres. Harry y jeta un regard nostalgique. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu sa femme remontait à deux mois et demi. Il songea amèrement qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant bien plus de temps… si il la revoyait. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il pouvait très bien lui arriver malheur, entre les météorites lunaires, les tremblements de terre et les raz-de-marée qui secouaient le monde où elle était restée.

Hermione rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille, l'œil amusé.

— Pourquoi tu regardes la culotte de Ginny ? chuchota-t-elle en descendant sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Il rougit. Elle le remarqua, rit silencieusement et lui embrassa la joue. Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle lui déposa un autre baiser dans le cou.

— Arrête, elle va nous voir, murmura Harry.

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin et se rassit entre Harry et Ginny. Elle les regarda alternativement et demanda à Harry :

— Tu la trouves comment, Ginny ?

Ginny se redressa en rougissant.

— Euh… fit Harry, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Hermione rit à nouveau, avant de glisser une main à l'intérieur de la jupe de Ginny et de poser l'autre sur son sein. Ginny rougit encore plus et la repoussa. Hermione tomba sur le dos, trop lentement pour que ça ne soit pas délibéré. Ses pieds étaient posés par terre et ses cuisses en l'air, relevant sa jupe au regard de Harry. Elle tira vers elle le bras de Ginny, qui tomba sur elle. Ginny tourna la tête et Harry et elle échangèrent un regard consterné. Ginny se débattit, se releva et se réfugia à côté de Harry. Hermione se redressa, l'air boudeur.

Soudain, Ginny tourna la tête et regarda en l'air, au-dessus de la cime des arbres, où une forme gigantesque, verdâtre et fantomatique venait d'apparaitre. Un instant plus tard, une explosion de cris retentit dans le bois alentour. Harry sourit : il avait réussi à éloigner Ginny et Hermione de Croupton Junior.

Cette dernière était terrorisée.

— C'est la Marque des Ténèbres, Harry ! gémit Hermione en le tirant vers elle de toutes ses forces. Le signe de Tu-Sais-Qui !

— Je sais, mais…

Il entendit de loin la vingtaine de sorciers transplaner.

— …BAISSEZ-VOUS ! s'écria-t-il.

Il plaqua Ginny et Hermione à terre. Des éclairs rouges fusaient d'entre les arbres, rebondissant contre les troncs. Après quelques secondes, les éclairs disparurent. Harry releva prudemment la tête, puis aida les deux autres à se remettre debout.

— Venez, on va retourner au camping. Si les sorciers du ministère sont là, c'est qu'il n'y a plus de danger là-bas.

— Les sorciers du ministère ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

— Eh bien, euh… je suppose que ce sont eux qui ont lancé les sortilèges, pour stupéfixier celui qui a fait apparaitre la Marque.

Ginny réfléchit et parut trouver son explication convaincante. Elle le suivit dans ce qui semblait être direction du camping.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la lisière du bois, il leur fut impossible d'aller plus loin. Une foule nombreuse de sorcières et de sorciers visiblement terrifiés s'était rassemblée là. Harry aperçut Rita Skeeter et son regard flamboya de colère.

— Attendez ici. Les gens du ministère vont bientôt repasser par ici. Je reviens.

Il sortit sa baguette, et s'élança vers Rita Skeeter. Il la bouscula violemment, et, dans l'indifférence générale, la traina derrière un arbre.

— Stupéfix ! murmura-t-il avant qu'elle put prononcer un mot.

Il ouvrit son sac et vit, en boule, sa Plume à Papotte, des réserves de parchemin, sa baguette, du maquillage… Il retira la baguette et la jeta sur le sol du sentier, près de sa propriétaire. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un marcherait dessus avant qu'elle ne la récupère. Il pointa sa baguette dans le sac.

— Incendio, murmura-t-il.

Il entrouvrit le sac juste assez pour que le feu prenne sans que la lueur n'attire l'attention, et le laissa sur le sentier. Il tourna les talons et revint vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Ginny et Hermione. Il aperçut Mr Weasley en train de s'adresser à la foule.

— …il semble que le coupable ait transplané. En tout cas, rassurez-vous, personne n'a été blessé. Ah, Harry, te voilà. Et maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais bien aller me coucher.

Suivi de Harry, Ginny et Hermione, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et retourna sur le terrain de camping. Tout était paisible, à présent. Il n'y avait plus trace des sorciers masqués, mais plusieurs tentes ravagées par les flammes laissaient encore échapper des filets de fumée.

La tête de Charlie apparut sous l'auvent de la tente des garçons.

— Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. Fred, George et Ron sont rentrés, mais les autres…

— Ils sont avec moi, le rassura Mr Weasley en se penchant pour entrer dans la tente.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione le suivirent à l'intérieur. Bill était assis devant la petite table de camping, tenant un drap autour de son bras qui saignait abondamment. La chemise de Charlie était déchirée et Percy saignait du nez. Fred, George et Ron semblaient indemnes, mais secoués.

— Vous l'avez attrapé ? demanda aussitôt Bill. Celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque ?

— Non, répondit Mr Weasley. On a trouvé l'elfe de Mr Croupton avec une baguette à la main, mais on n'en sait pas plus sur l'identité du coupable.

— Quoi ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Bill et Charlie.

— _L'elfe de Mr Croupton_ ? s'écria Percy, comme frappé par la foudre.

Mr Weasley leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans le bois. Lorsqu'ils eurent raconté toute l'histoire, Percy se gonfla d'indignation.

— Mr Croupton a parfaitement raison de se débarrasser d'un elfe comme ça ! dit-il. S'enfuir alors qu'il lui avait donné l'ordre de ne pas bouger… Le mettre dans l'embarras devant les membres du ministère… Imaginez le scandale si elle avait dû être interrogée par le Département de contrôle et de régulation…

— Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin nous expliquer ce que signifie cette tête de mort ? s'impatienta Ron. Elle n'a fait de mal à personne… Pourquoi tout ce tremblement ?

— C'est le symbole de Tu-Sais-Qui, Ron, répondit Hermione avant que quiconque ait pu prononcer un mot. J'ai lu ça dans _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_.

— Et ça fait treize ans qu'on ne l'avait pas vue, dit Mr Weasley à voix basse. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde ait été pris de panique… C'est comme si on avait vu Vous-Savez-Qui revenir.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Après tout… ce n'est qu'une forme dans le ciel…

— Ron, il faut que tu saches que les fidèles de Tu-Sais-Qui faisaient apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres chaque fois qu'ils tuaient quelqu'un, dit Mr Weasley. Tu n'as pas idée de la terreur qu'elle inspirait… Tu es trop jeune. Imagine que tu rentres chez toi et que tu voies la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au-dessus de ta maison en sachant ce que tu vas trouver à l'intérieur…

Mr Weasley fit une grimace.

— C'était la pire terreur de tout le monde… La pire…

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Puis Bill enleva le drap qui lui entourait le bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure et dit :

— En tout cas, celui qui l'a fait apparaître ne nous a pas aidés. Dès qu'ils l'ont vue, les Mangemorts ont été terrorisés. Ils ont tous transplané sans qu'on ait eu le temps d'en démasquer un seul.

— Les Mangemorts ? s'étonna Hermione.

— On n'a aucune preuve que c'était eux, Bill, dit Mr Weasley. Mais c'est sûrement vrai, ajouta-t-il d'un ton désenchanté.

— Ça, j'en suis sûr ! dit soudain Ron. On a rencontré Drago Malefoy dans le bois et je suis sûr que son père était un des cinglés en cagoules ! D'ailleurs, on sait bien que les Malefoy étaient du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui !

Un silence plana.

— Mais si c'étaient eux, les Mangemorts, pourquoi ont-ils transplané en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres ? s'étonna Ron. Ils auraient dû être contents de la voir, au contraire.

— Fais un peu fonctionner ta cervelle, Ron, dit Bill. Les Mangemorts ont eu beaucoup de mal à éviter de se retrouver à Azkaban quand Tu-Sais-Qui a perdu le pouvoir. Ils ont raconté toutes sortes de mensonges en prétendant que c'était lui qui les obligeait à tuer et à répandre la souffrance. J'imagine qu'ils auraient encore plus peur que nous de le voir revenir. Ils ont toujours nié leurs liens avec lui lorsqu'il a été privé de ses pouvoirs et qu'ils ont dû retourner à leur vie quotidienne… Donc, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit très content d'eux, tu comprends ?

— Mais alors… celui qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, dit lentement Hermione, voulait-il manifester sa sympathie aux Mangemorts ou leur faire peur ?

— Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, Hermione, répondit Mr Weasley. Une chose est sûre, en tout cas : seuls les Mangemorts savaient faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Je serais très étonné que le coupable n'ait pas été lui-même un Mangemort à un moment de sa vie, même s'il ne l'est plus… Écoute-moi, maintenant, il est très tard et si jamais Molly apprend ce qui s'est passé, elle va se faire un sang d'encre. Nous allons dormir quelques heures et nous essayerons d'attraper un Portoloin demain matin de bonne heure pour rentrer à la maison.


	10. Episode 2, Chapitre 9

AVANT DE LIRE LE FOLLOWING :  
sachez que les propos homophobes tenus par un des protagonistes de ce chapitre n'engagent que lui, et non l'auteur. Ces propos viennent de l'idéologie du personnage et non de celle qui l'a créé. D'ailleurs, le personnage va (peut-être ?) changer d'avis dans les chapitres à venir.  
Merci d'avance de ne pas me mettre au pilori dans les reviews ou par MP :)  
Cet avertissement vaut aussi pour toutes les opinions discriminatoires exprimées par la suite.

* * *

Ils n'avaient dormi que quelques heures lorsque Mr Weasley les réveilla. Il eut recours à la magie pour démonter et plier les tentes et ils se hâtèrent de quitter le camping.

En approchant de l'endroit où se trouvait le Portoloin, ils entendirent des voix affolées et virent une foule de sorcières et de sorciers rassemblés autour de Basil, le responsable des transports : tous exigeaient de partir le plus vite possible. Mr Weasley eut une rapide conversation avec Basil ils rejoignirent ensuite la file d'attente et un vieux pneu usé les ramena sur la colline de Têtafouine avant le lever du soleil. Dans la lumière de l'aube, ils traversèrent le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule en direction du Terrier. Ils étaient trop épuisés pour parler et ne pensaient plus qu'à s'asseoir devant un bon petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée, ils entendirent un grand cri.

— Oh, merci, merci, au nom du ciel, merci !

Mrs Weasley, qui les avait attendus dans le hall d'entrée, se précipita vers eux, encore chaussée de ses pantoufles, le teint pâle, les traits tirés, la main crispée sur un exemplaire froissé de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

— Arthur ! J'étais si inquiète ! _Si inquiète !_

Elle sauta au cou de Mr Weasley et _La Gazette du sorcier_ tomba par terre. Jetant un coup d'œil au journal, Harry vit un gros titre : SCÈNES DE TERREUR LORS DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH, au-dessus d'une photo en noir et blanc qui montrait la Marque des Ténèbres scintillant au-dessus de la cime des arbres.

— Vous n'avez rien eu ? murmura Mrs Weasley en relâchant son mari puis en les regardant l'un après l'autre, les yeux rougis. Oh, mes enfants…

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, elle saisit Fred et George par le cou et les étreignit avec tant de force que leurs têtes se cognèrent l'une contre l'autre.

— Aïe ! Maman, tu nous étrangles…

— Je vous ai grondés quand vous êtes partis ! dit Mrs Weasley en se mettant à sangloter. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser ! Si Vous-Savez-Qui vous avait fait du mal alors que la dernière chose que je vous ai dite, c'est que vous n'aviez pas eu assez de BUSE… Oh, Fred… George…

— Allons, Molly, tu vois bien que nous sommes en parfaite santé, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton apaisant.

Il l'arracha aux jumeaux et l'emmena vers la maison.

— Bill, dit-il à voix basse, ramasse le journal, je voudrais voir ce qu'il raconte…

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous serrés dans la minuscule cuisine et qu'Hermione eut préparé à Mrs Weasley une tasse de thé très fort dans lequel Mr Weasley insista pour verser un doigt d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky, Bill tendit le journal à son père. Mr Weasley parcourut la première page tandis que Percy lisait par-dessus son épaule.

— Ah, tiens ? Les coupables n'ont pas été retrouvés… Une sécurité négligente pas prompte à la détente… Un massacre évité… Pour une fois, ce n'est pas écrit par Rita Skeeter, et ça se voit !

— Celle-là, elle a une dent contre le ministère de la Magie ! dit Percy avec fureur. La semaine dernière, elle a écrit que nous perdions notre temps à pinailler sur l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron au lieu de faire la chasse aux vampires ! Comme s'il n'était pas spécifiquement indiqué dans l'article douze du _Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines_ …

— Fais-nous plaisir, Perce, dit Bill en bâillant, tais-toi un peu.

Mr Weasley poussa un profond soupir.

— Molly, il faut que j'aille au bureau. Nous risquons d'avoir beaucoup de travail pour arranger tout ça.

— Je viens avec toi, père, dit Percy d'un air important. Mr Croupton aura besoin de tout le monde. Comme ça, je pourrai lui remettre mon rapport sur les chaudrons en main propre.

Et il sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

Mrs Weasley avait l'air désemparé.

— Arthur, tu es censé être en vacances ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, ils peuvent sûrement s'en occuper sans toi.

— Je dois y aller, Molly, dit Mr Weasley. Les choses ont empiré à cause de moi. Le temps de me changer et j'y vais…

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, ni Mr Weasley, ni Percy ne furent très présents à la maison. Tous deux partaient chaque matin avant que le reste de la famille se lève et rentraient chaque soir bien après l'heure du dîner.

— C'est une véritable tempête, leur expliqua Percy d'un air important la veille de leur retour à Poudlard. J'ai passé la semaine à essayer de calmer les choses. Les gens ne cessent de nous envoyer des Beuglantes et, comme vous le savez, les Beuglantes, quand on ne les ouvre pas tout de suite, elles explosent. Il y a des marques de brûlure sur toute la surface de mon bureau et ma meilleure plume a été réduite en cendres.

— Pourquoi ils envoient des Beuglantes ? demanda Ginny qui était assise devant la cheminée du salon, en train de rafistoler avec du papier collant son exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_.

— Pour se plaindre de la sécurité pendant la Coupe du Monde, répondit Percy. Ils veulent des dédommagements pour leurs tentes saccagées. Mondingus Fletcher a déposé une réclamation pour se faire rembourser une tente de douze pièces, cuisine, salle de bains avec Jacuzzi, mais je le connais, celui-là, je sais parfaitement qu'il couchait sous une cape tendue sur des piquets.

Mrs Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de grand-mère qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon. Huit des aiguilles étaient pointées sur « à la maison », mais celle de Mr Weasley, qui était la plus longue, indiquait toujours « au travail ».

— La dernière fois que votre père était obligé d'aller au bureau le week-end, c'était au temps de Vous-Savez-Qui, soupira Mrs Weasley. Ils le font beaucoup trop travailler. Son dîner sera immangeable s'il ne revient pas très vite.

La pluie martelait les fenêtres du salon. Hermione était plongée dans _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_ , dont Mrs Weasley avait acheté plusieurs exemplaires pour Harry, Ron et elle sur le Chemin de Traverse. Charlie était en train de raccommoder une cagoule à l'épreuve du feu. Harry n'astiquait pas son Éclair de feu à l'aide du nécessaire à balai qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son treizième anniversaire, car il savait qu'il ne s'en servirait pas cette année-là, et Fred et George, assis dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, parlaient en chuchotant, une plume à la main, la tête penchée sur un morceau de parchemin.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ? dit sèchement Mrs Weasley, en fixant les jumeaux.

— On fait nos devoirs, répondit Fred d'un air vague.

— Ne sois pas ridicule. Vous êtes encore en vacances, répliqua Mrs Weasley.

— On avait pris un peu de retard, dit George.

— Vous ne seriez pas en train de refaire des bons de commande, par hasard ? demanda Mrs Weasley d'un ton inquisiteur. Vous n'auriez quand même pas l'intention de recommencer cette histoire de _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ ?

— Écoute, maman, répondit Fred en levant vers elle un regard attristé. Si demain, le Poudlard Express déraille et qu'on est tués tous les deux, George et moi, imagine dans quel état tu seras en pensant que, la dernière fois que tu nous as adressé la parole, c'était pour nous accuser injustement ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Mrs Weasley.

— Ah, votre père arrive ! dit-elle soudain en regardant à nouveau l'horloge.

L'aiguille de Mr Weasley avait soudain bondi de « au travail » à « en déplacement » une seconde plus tard, elle rejoignit les huit autres, pointées sur « à la maison », et ils l'entendirent leur dire bonjour depuis la cuisine.

— J'arrive, Arthur ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mr Weasley entra dans le salon confortable et chaleureux, portant son dîner sur un plateau. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé.

— Cette fois-ci, ça chauffe vraiment, dit-il à son épouse tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil auprès de la cheminée pour grignoter sans enthousiasme le chou-fleur un peu racorni que contenait son assiette. Rita Skeeter a passé la semaine à fureter un peu partout pour voir si le ministère n'avait pas commis d'autres bévues qu'elle pourrait rapporter dans ses articles. Et maintenant, elle a découvert la disparition de cette pauvre Bertha. Ce sera en première page demain dans _La Gazette_. Pourtant, je n'ai cessé de répéter à Verpey qu'il aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un à sa recherche.

— Ça fait des semaines que Mr Croupton dit la même chose, s'empressa de rappeler Percy.

— Croupton a beaucoup de chance que Rita ne sache rien de ce qui s'est passé avec Winky, répliqua Mr Weasley d'un ton irrité. Elle aurait de quoi faire une semaine de gros titres avec l'histoire de son elfe de maison trouvée en possession de la baguette magique qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

— Je croyais que nous étions tous d'accord pour dire que, même si elle a eu une conduite irresponsable, ce n'est pas son elfe qui a fait surgir la Marque ? lança Percy d'un ton ardent.

— Je crois que vous feriez bien d'aller vérifier vos bagages ! dit Mrs Weasley pour couper court à la discussion. Allez, tout le monde, montez donc dans vos chambres…

Harry monta l'escalier sans attendre Ron, dont les services avaient été réquisitionnés par Mrs Weasley pour l'aider à ranger la cuisine. Le bruit de la pluie était encore plus intense au dernier étage, ponctué par les gémissements du vent, sans parler des hurlements que poussait de temps à autre la goule qui habitait le grenier. Il se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Que se passait-il donc dans la tête d'Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la faire se comporter comme ça ? Harry pesta contre l'énergie temporelle qui devait brouiller son jugement. Il s'inquiétait réellement, il avait peur pour Hermione. Son comportement si aguicheur pouvait changer son futur, et pas en mieux.

Il décida d'aller prendre un peu d'air frais et de sortir de cette chambre étouffante. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et sentit, les yeux fermés, le vent frais souffler et les gouttes d'eau frapper son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Juste en bas, à peine à cinq mètres en-dessous de lui, Ginny était adossée contre le mur de la maison. Hermione était agenouillée devant elle, avec la tête entre ses jambes. Ginny passait les mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Harry se réfugia d'un bond dans la chambre et ferma la fenêtre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Abasourdi, il s'assit de nouveau sur le lit.

C'était donc ça, ce qu'Hermione voulait ! Elle trouvait son bonheur dans sa relation avec Ginny, à défaut de l'obtenir avec un homme, avec Harry ! Harry était tout de même secoué qu'elle aie pu embarquer Ginny dans tout ça. Ginny était quelqu'un de plus censé, tout de même ! Harry ne comprenait pas, mais il réalisa que divulguer ce qu'il savait pouvait coûter très cher aux réputations d'Hermione, de Ginny et de sa famille. Il décida de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit, surtout à…

Ron entra dans la pièce en coup de vent.

— Tiens, voilà tous les trucs que ma mère t'a achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle est allée te chercher de l'or dans ton coffre, aussi… Et puis elle a lavé toutes tes chaussettes…

Il déposa une pile de paquets sur le lit de Harry ainsi qu'un sac d'or et un tas de chaussettes. Harry sursauta, mais fit comme si de rien n'était et commença à déballer les paquets. En dehors du _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_ , par Miranda Fauconnette, il découvrit un assortiment de plumes neuves, une douzaine de rouleaux de parchemin et des ingrédients pour son nécessaire à potions – il n'avait presque plus d'épines de poisson-diable ni d'essence de belladone. Il était en train d'entasser des sous-vêtements dans son chaudron lorsque Ron lança soudain une exclamation de dégoût.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin-là ?

Il tenait entre ses mains une longue robe de velours violet, ornée d'un jabot de dentelle un peu moisie et de manchettes assorties.

On frappa à la porte et Mrs Weasley entra, les bras chargés de robes de Poudlard fraîchement nettoyées.

— Et voilà, dit-elle en les séparant en deux piles. Faites attention de bien les ranger pour qu'elles ne se froissent pas.

— Maman, tu m'as donné la nouvelle robe de Ginny, se plaignit Ron en lui montrant la robe de velours.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Mrs Weasley. C'est ta robe de soirée.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, horrifié.

— Ta robe de soirée, répéta Mrs Weasley. Cette année, tu dois avoir une tenue de soirée, c'est écrit dans la liste envoyée par l'école… Pour les cérémonies officielles.

— Tu plaisantes, dit Ron, incrédule. Il n'est pas question que je porte ça !

— Tout le monde en a, Ron ! répliqua Mrs Weasley avec colère. Elles sont toutes comme ça ! Ton père en a aussi pour les soirées mondaines !

— Je préfère me promener tout nu plutôt que de mettre un truc pareil, dit Ron d'un air buté.

— Ne sois pas idiot, protesta Mrs Weasley. Je te dis que les robes de soirée sont obligatoires cette année ! Regarde ta liste ! J'en ai aussi pris une pour Harry… Montre-lui, Harry…

Avec une certaine appréhension, Harry ouvrit le dernier paquet qui se trouvait sur son lit. Mais ce qu'il y découvrit ne fut pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il redoutait. Sa robe de soirée ne comportait aucune dentelle. En fait, elle ressemblait plus ou moins à celle de l'école, sauf qu'elle était vert bouteille au lieu d'être noire.

— J'ai pensé qu'elle mettrait tes yeux en valeur, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton affectueux.

— La sienne, ça va ! dit Ron avec colère en regardant la robe de Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas une comme ça ?

— Parce que… j'ai été obligée d'acheter la tienne d'occasion et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix ! répondit Mrs Weasley en rougissant.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il aurait volontiers partagé avec les Weasley tout l'or que contenait sa chambre forte à Gringotts, mais il savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais accepté.

— Je ne porterai jamais ça, insista Ron. Jamais.

— Très bien, répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley. Dans ce cas, promène-toi tout nu. Harry, tu n'oublieras pas de prendre une photo de lui. J'ai bien besoin de rire un peu de temps en temps.

Et elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Ils entendirent alors un étrange crachotement derrière eux. Coquecigrue, qui avait mangé un trop gros morceau de Miamhibou, s'était coincé le bec et était en train de s'étrangler.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me donne toujours ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule ? dit Ron avec fureur, en s'avançant à grands pas vers la cage pour aider Coquecigrue à décoincer son bec.

Dans la tête de Harry, le hibou crachotant se superposa avec l'image d'Hermione. Il masqua son sourire en détournant la tête.


	11. Episode 2, Addendum 4

Hermione faisait semblant de s'intéresser au _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_ , le nouveau livre de sortilèges qu'ils allaient utiliser cette année-là. Elle tenait le livre devant elle, et tournait les pages régulièrement, les yeux posés sur les lignes de texte, mais elle ne lisait pas, elle réfléchissait.

Elle pensait Ginny et à Harry. Elle pensait aux sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour eux.

Elle leva les yeux sur Harry qui, lui, ne donnait pas le change pour cacher qu'il réfléchissait.

Hermione se fit la remarque que depuis la fin de l'année précédente, il passait beaucoup plus de temps plongé dans ses pensées qu'auparavant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ? dit sèchement Mrs Weasley, en fixant les Fred et George.

Hermione sortir de ses réflexions par le commencement de dispute des Weasley mère et fils. Elle s'y désintéressa bien vite et fit mine de se replonger dans son livre pour reprendre ses réflexions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle leva le nez de son livre quand elle aperçut Ginny, qui avait entrebâillé la porte du cellier, et la regardait.

Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle : dans la pièce, personne ne l'avait vue.

Ginny lui fit discrètement signe de la rejoindre. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ne voyant pas comment elle pouvait faire sans attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Soudain, alors qu'elle en était là de ses réflexions et que Ginny s'impatientait, l'horloge majestueuse des Weasley tinta et elle entendit Mr Weasley dire bonjour depuis la cuisine.

Profitant du détournement d'attention général que ça avait produit, elle referma son livre, le posa sur la table, et, rapide comme l'éclair, se faufila dans le cellier. Ginny referma la porte derrière elle, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ? demanda-t'elle. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, Ginny la prendre par la taille et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione s'empressa de répondre à ce baiser et, lui passant les mains derrière le dos, elle lui souleva la jupe et lui agrippa les fesses. Ginny grogna de désir. Hermione glissa sa main sous sa culotte, et caressa du bout des doigts l'anus et le vagin de Ginny.

Victime de cet assaut soudain, Ginny poussa un petit cri de plaisir. Elle déboutonna le décolleté d'Hermione et lui prit les seins entre ses mains, y déposant des baisers. Elle sentit les tétons d'Hermione se durcir petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les titillait du bout de la langue.

Hermione sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, en même temps qu'elle sentait l'humidité gagner le vagin de Ginny. Elle mit la tête en arrière, pour lui laisser le champ libre, tout en rentrant sa première phalange dans les orifices de Ginny.

La rousse se cambra, gémissant de plaisir, et mordit le téton d'Hermione, qui fit un petit cri de douleur étouffé.

Soudain, les deux filles se figèrent. Un craquement avait retentit, juste derrière la porte. Elles tournèrent la tête l'une vers l'autre, si brusquement que leurs nez se touchèrent. Quelqu'un allait rentrer !

Hermione déposa un baiser rapide sur les sèvres de Ginny, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le jardin de derrière, et l'y poussa de sa main libre. Ginny, déséquilibrée, fit quelque pas avant de s'étaler dans l'herbe de tout son long. Hermione referma la porte juste à temps. Elle vérifia que la personne du cellier n'avait rien vu ni entendu de compromettant en posant son oreille contre le battant, puis elle s'accroupit aux côtés de Ginny.

— Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Ginny hocha la tête en gloussant. Hermione sourit et, la prenant dans ses bras, la releva et l'attira contre elle. Elle passa un bras sous ses fesses pour la soulever. Ginny gloussa à nouveau, et passa les bras autour de son cou et les cuisses autour de son ventre, pour raffermir sa prise. Elle embrassa Hermione passionnément.

Elles restèrent dans cette position, Hermione, embrassant et portant Ginny, sentait l'excitation remonter progressivement, leurs langues se touchaient, les deux filles s'embrassaient avec de plus en plus de passion, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'en puisse plus et finisse par plaquer Ginny contre le mur, l'obligeant à reposer les pieds par terre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ginny, décontenancée, pendant qu'Hermione la lâchait et s'accroupissait devant elle.

Hermione lui sourit, et fit monter ses mains le long des cuisses de Ginny, qui se mordit la lèvre de désir en comprenant ce qu'Hermione avait en tête. Elle lui retira sa culotte, et vérifia du bout du doigt que Ginny était encore humide. Satisfaite, elle y introduisit son index, tout en titillant son clitoris du bout du pouce. Ginny gémit de plaisir, une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois, Hermione ne s'arrêta pas là.

Hermione releva la jupe. Elle s'approcha du vagin de Ginny et y déposa un baiser. Sans quitter Ginny des yeux, elle lécha son vagin, sentant le corps de Ginny frissonner quand elle touchait un point plus sensible qu'un autre. Elle changea d'approche et utilisa l'extrémité de sa langue qu'elle fit frétiller contre le clitoris de Ginny, tout en enfonçant son index le plus loin possible.

Ginny agrippa la tête d'Hermione, les mains tremblantes et fébriles, et lui passa à plusieurs reprises la main dans les cheveux. Hermione prolongea le contact, sentant s'intensifier les spasmes qui agitaient les cuisses de Ginny, qui frottaient contre ses joues.

Hermione releva les yeux pour regarder Ginny en face. Elle lui rendit son regard, en gémissant et en se mordant la lèvre de plaisir. Hermione accéléra le mouvement, faisant tourner son doigt en même temps qu'elle y introduisait son majeur.

Ginny ouvrit grand la bouche, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa tête partit en arrière. Son corps trembla plus fort que jamais, entre les mains d'Hermione.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit une fenêtre de l'étage s'ouvrir. La tête de Harry en sortit. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un geste, il avait ouvert les yeux, les avait vues et était replié dans sa chambre.

Hermione continua ses mouvements avec ardeur. Harry l'excitait, et peu lui importait qu'il soit maintenant au courant de leur liaison.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny manifesta son orgasme. Elle produisit un gémissement continu, et ses cuisses tremblantes n'arrivèrent plus à la porter. Son dos glissa contre le mur, et elle finit assise par terre, les fesses nues posées sur l'herbe, les mains passées au cou d'Hermione, à qui elle donna un long baiser.


	12. Episode 2, Chapitre 10

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il régnait dans la maison une triste atmosphère de fin de vacances. Une pluie drue continuait de marteler les carreaux tandis qu'il se déguisait en Moldu, s'habillant d'un jean et d'un pull.

Fred, George, Ron et lui descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Au moment où ils arrivaient au premier étage, Mrs Weasley apparut au pied de l'escalier, l'air exaspéré.

— Arthur ! appela-t-elle. Arthur ! Un message urgent du ministère.

Harry se rappelait – comment aurait-il pu oublier ! – que c'était le jour où Alastor Maugrey allait se faire agresser puis enfermer dans sa propre malle pendant un an. Il eut une pensée triste pour le vieil Auror qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour que lui puisse vivre. Il redressa la tête. Cela pouvait changer. Cela _devait_ changer. Toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait, toutes celles qui étaient mortes pour lui, pour la liberté, Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, Vincent Crabbe… il avait le devoir de faire du mieux qu'il puisse pour les sauver, maintenant qu'il en avait le pouvoir.

Il se ressaisit et entra dans la cuisine au même moment que Bill et Charlie.

— Quelqu'un a parlé de Fol Œil ? demanda Bill. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

— Il dit que quelqu'un a essayé de s'introduire chez lui la nuit dernière, répondit Mrs Weasley.

— Maugrey Fol Œil ? dit George d'un air songeur en étalant de la marmelade sur un toast. Ce n'est pas ce cinglé…

— Ton père a beaucoup d'estime pour lui, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton grave.

— Oui, d'accord, mais papa collectionne bien les prises de courant, non ? dit Fred à voix basse, tandis que Mrs Weasley sortait de la cuisine. Qui se ressemble…

— Maugrey a été un grand sorcier en son temps, dit Bill.

— C'est un vieil ami de Dumbledore, je crois ? dit Charlie.

— Justement, Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de _normal_ , déclara Fred. Je sais bien que c'est un génie, mais il n'empêche qu'il est un peu timbré.

Bill et Charlie décidèrent de les accompagner à la gare de King's Cross. Debout devant la porte de la maison, ils attendaient sous la pluie que les trois chauffeurs des taxis que Mrs Weasley avaient commandés hissent les valises et les malles dans leurs voitures.

Comme dans les souvenirs de Harry, le trajet fut très inconfortable, coincés qu'ils étaient à l'arrière des taxis avec leurs bagages occupant une bonne partie de l'espace. Aussi furent-ils grandement soulagés de sortir enfin des voitures devant la gare de King's Cross, même si la pluie qui tombait plus fort que jamais les trempa jusqu'aux os pendant qu'ils traversaient la rue chargés de leurs bagages.

Harry était habitué à emprunter le quai de la voie 9 ¾, même si, depuis quelques années, ce n'était plus pour se rendre à Poudlard, mais pour y emmener ses enfants. Ce jour-là, ils se rassemblèrent par groupes. Harry, Ron et Hermione (qu'on remarquait plus que les autres à cause de Coquecigrue et de Pattenrond) passèrent les premiers.

Le Poudlard Express, avec sa locomotive à vapeur d'un rouge étincelant, était déjà là, projetant des panaches de fumée qui transformaient les élèves et les parents présents sur le quai en silhouettes sombres et fantomatiques. Lorsqu'il entendit les autres hiboux hululer dans les tourbillons de vapeur, Coquecigrue se mit à piailler plus fort que jamais. Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent des places assises et trouvèrent un compartiment libre au milieu du convoi. Ils rangèrent leurs bagages puis redescendirent sur le quai pour dire au revoir à Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'à Bill et à Charlie.

— On se reverra peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses, dit Charlie avec un sourire en serrant Ginny dans ses bras.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Fred avec curiosité.

— Tu verras, répondit Charlie. Mais surtout, ne dis pas à Percy que je vous en ai parlé. Après tout, « c'est une information classée confidentielle jusqu'à ce que le ministère décide de la rendre publique ».

— Moi, j'aimerais bien retourner à Poudlard, cette année, dit Bill, les mains dans les poches, en regardant le train d'un air presque nostalgique.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Ron d'un ton impatient.

— Vous allez avoir une année vraiment intéressante, dit Bill, les yeux brillants. Peut-être même que je prendrai un peu de temps libre pour venir voir ça…

— Voir _quoi_ ? insista Ron.

Mais à ce moment, un coup de sifflet retentit et Mrs Weasley les poussa vers le train. Les trois amis se hâtèrent de monter dans leur wagon, refermèrent la portière et se penchèrent à la fenêtre.

— Merci de nous avoir invités chez vous, Mrs Weasley, dit Hermione.

— Oui, merci pour tout, Mrs Weasley, ajouta Harry.

— C'était un plaisir, mes chéris, répondit Mrs Weasley. Je vous inviterais bien à revenir pour Noël, mais… j'imagine que vous préférerez rester à Poudlard avec… avec tout ça.

— Maman ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton agacé. Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez, tous les trois ?

— Vous le saurez certainement ce soir, dit Mrs Weasley en souriant. Vous allez voir, ce sera passionnant. Et je suis bien contente qu'ils aient modifié les règles…

— Quelles règles ? demandèrent d'une même voix Ron, Fred et George sans voir le regard narquois de Harry qui se retenait pour ne pas rire.

Les pistons émirent un sifflement sonore et le train s'ébranla.

— Dis-nous ce qui doit se passer à Poudlard ! cria Fred à la fenêtre tandis que les silhouettes de Mrs Weasley, de Bill et de Charlie s'éloignaient d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont changé comme règles ?

Mais Mrs Weasley se contenta de sourire en agitant la main et, avant que le train eût franchi le premier virage, Bill et Charlie avaient transplané.

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans leur compartiment. La pluie dense qui s'écrasait contre les vitres ne permettait pas de voir grand-chose du paysage. Ron ouvrit sa malle, sortit sa robe violette et en entoura la cage de Coquecigrue pour étouffer ses hululements.

— Verpey était prêt à nous dire ce qui allait se passer à Poudlard, grommela-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en s'asseyant à côté de Harry. À la Coupe du Monde, tu te souviens ? Mais ma propre mère refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je me demande ce que…

— Chut ! murmura soudain Hermione, un doigt sur les lèvres, un autre pointé vers le compartiment voisin.

Tendant l'oreille, Harry et Ron entendirent une voix traînante et familière qui leur parvenait par la porte ouverte.

— … En fait, mon père avait envisagé de m'envoyer faire mes études à Durmstrang plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Le directeur est un de ses amis. Vous savez ce qu'il pense de Dumbledore – ce type adore les Sang-de-Bourbe – et Durmstrang ne laisse pas entrer ce genre de racaille. Mais ma mère n'aimait pas l'idée que j'aille faire mes études dans un endroit éloigné. Mon père pense que Durmstrang a une position beaucoup plus sensée en ce qui concerne la magie noire. Là-bas, les élèves _l'étudient_. Ils n'ont pas ces cours idiots de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'on est obligés de subir à Poudlard…

Hermione se leva, traversa le compartiment sur la pointe des pieds, et ferma la porte, faisant taire la voix de Malefoy.

— Alors, comme ça, il pense qu'il aurait été mieux à Durmstrang ? dit-elle avec colère. J'aurais préféré qu'il y aille, ça nous aurait évité de l'avoir sur le dos.

— Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler, dit Ron d'un ton vague. Où est-elle ? Dans quel pays ?

— Personne ne le sait vraiment, répondit Hermione en haussant les sourcils. Il y a toujours eu une tradition de rivalité entre toutes les écoles de sorcellerie. Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ne veulent pas révéler l'endroit où elles se trouvent pour que personne ne puisse leur voler leurs secrets, expliqua Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Ron en éclatant de rire. Durmstrang doit avoir à peu près la même taille que Poudlard, comment peut-on cacher un grand château comme ça ?

— Justement, Poudlard est caché, répondit Hermione d'un air surpris. Tout le monde le sait… En tout cas, ceux qui ont lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

— Tu es donc la seule à le savoir, répliqua Ron. Alors, explique-nous comment on fait pour cacher un endroit comme Poudlard ?

— Le château est ensorcelé…

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation. À mesure que le train poursuivait sa route vers le nord, la pluie tombait de plus en plus dru. Le ciel était si noir, la buée si épaisse sur les vitres, qu'on avait dû allumer les lanternes. Le chariot à friandises passa en tintinnabulant dans le couloir et Harry acheta une bonne quantité de Fondants du Chaudron.

Au cours de l'après-midi, plusieurs de leurs amis vinrent les voir dans leur compartiment, notamment Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat, un garçon au visage rond, extrêmement étourdi, qui avait été élevé par sa grand-mère, une redoutable sorcière. Seamus portait toujours sa rosette aux couleurs de l'Irlande dont les propriétés magiques semblaient s'être un peu dissipées : elle continuait de couiner : « _Troy ! Mullet ! Morane ! »_ mais beaucoup plus faiblement, comme si elle était épuisée. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione, lassée d'entendre sans cesse parler de Quidditch, se plongea à nouveau dans _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 4_ pour essayer d'apprendre le sortilège d'Attraction.

Neville écoutait d'un air jaloux la conversation qui faisait revivre le match de la Coupe du Monde.

— Grand-mère a refusé qu'on y aille, dit-il d'un ton dépité. Elle ne voulait pas acheter de billets. Ça devait pourtant être fantastique.

— Ça, c'est sûr, dit Ron. Regarde ça, Neville…

Il fouilla dans sa malle et en sortit la figurine de Viktor Krum.

— Eh ben, dis donc ! s'exclama Neville avec envie tandis que Ron posait la figurine au creux de sa main potelée.

— Et on l'a vu d'aussi près en vrai, dit Ron. On était dans la loge officielle…

— Pour la première et la dernière fois de ta vie, Weasley. Drago Malefoy venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Harry releva la tête et sourit imperceptiblement. C'était le moment où Malefoy allait se vanter d'en savoir plus qu'eux… et sa frustration n'en serait que plus douloureuse, personne au monde n'en sachant plus que Harry.

— Weasley… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Malefoy en montrant la cage de Coquecigrue.

Une manche de la robe de soirée de Ron pendait de la cage et se balançait au rythme du train, exhibant la manchette de dentelle moisie.

Ron se précipita pour ranger la robe, mais Malefoy fut plus rapide : il attrapa la manche… et la lâcha pitoyablement, victime du sortilège informulé de Désarmement de Harry. Malefoy rougit légèrement, mais se rattrapa avant que quiconque ne le remarque.

— Au fait… Tu as l'intention de t'inscrire, Weasley ? Tu vas essayer d'apporter un peu de gloire à ta famille ? Il y a aussi de l'argent en jeu… Imagine que tu gagnes, tu pourrais enfin t'offrir des vêtements convenables…

— De quoi tu parles ? répondit sèchement Ron.

— Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'inscrire ? répéta Malefoy. J'imagine que toi, tu ne vas pas t'en priver, Potter ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de faire le malin…

— Qu'est-ce que tu espères, Drago ? lança Harry en se maudissant de l'avoir appelé par son prénom. Tu crois qu'un Serpentard en serait capable ? Pour ma part, j'en doute.

Il se leva. Le sourire avait disparu du visage de Malefoy.

— Que dirais-tu d'un pari, Malefoy ? Je te parie 10 Galions d'or que Serpentard en est incapable. Non, allez, soyons joueurs, je te parie que ni Serpentard ni Serdaigle n'en seront capable. Si l'une de ces deux maisons répond présente, alors je te devrais 10 Galions d'or. Sinon, c'est toi qui me les devras.

Malefoy ne souriait plus du tout. Les sourcils froncés, il affichait à présent une moue inquiète. Il jugea préférable de ne pas répondre, et recula avec Crabbe et Goyle. Harry referma la porte et se retourna, tout sourire, devant le compartiment stupéfait et admiratif.

— Tu… tu sais ce qu'il se passe cette année ? demanda Ron.

— Non, mentit Harry, c'était simplement du bluff, et ça a marché. J'espère que j'aurai de la chance, pour mon pari.

L'atmosphère garda cette légèreté pendant le reste du trajet du retour. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione le regardait toujours d'un air affectueux et reconnaissant lorsque le Poudlard Express ralentit enfin et s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard plongée dans les ténèbres.

Quand les portières du train s'ouvrirent, un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus d'eux. Hermione emmitoufla Pattenrond dans sa cape et Ron laissa sa robe de soirée autour de la cage de Coquecigrue. Sur le quai, la tête baissée, les yeux plissés, ils durent affronter une pluie battante. Il tombait un tel déluge qu'ils avaient l'impression de recevoir sur la tête des seaux d'eau glacée.

— Bonjour, Hagrid ! s'écria Harry en apercevant une silhouette gigantesque à l'autre bout du quai.

— Ça va, Harry ? lança Hagrid avec un geste de la main. On se voit au dîner si on n'est pas noyés d'ici là !

Harry se rappela que Hagrid devait chaque année amener lui-même les élèves de première année au château en leur faisant traverser le lac sur des barques.

Ils avançaient lentement au milieu de la foule massée sur le quai obscur. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville furent soulagés de pouvoir monter dans l'une des diligences tirées par les Sombrals. La portière se referma et la diligence s'ébranla brutalement, dans un grincement de roues et des gerbes d'eau, le long du chemin qui menait au château de Poudlard.


	13. Episode 2, Chapitre 11

Les diligences franchirent le grand portail, et remontèrent l'allée du château dans une véritable tempête qui les faisait osciller dangereusement. Appuyé contre la vitre, Harry regardait s'approcher Poudlard dont les fenêtres illuminées scintillaient, brouillées par l'épais rideau de pluie. Des éclairs traversèrent le ciel lorsque leur diligence s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de chêne auxquelles on accédait par un large escalier de pierre. Les passagers des premières diligences montaient déjà les marches quatre à quatre pour entrer au plus vite dans le château. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville sautèrent de leur diligence et se précipitèrent à leur tour en haut de l'escalier, ne relevant la tête que lorsqu'ils furent parvenus dans l'immense hall d'entrée, éclairé par des torches enflammées, avec son magnifique escalier de marbre.

— Nom d'un vampire ! s'exclama Ron en secouant ses cheveux qui projetèrent de l'eau tout autour de lui. Si ça continue comme ça, le lac va déborder. Je suis trempé ! ARGH !

Un gros ballon rouge plein d'eau venait de tomber du plafond et d'exploser sur la tête de Ron. Ruisselant, crachotant, Ron tituba et heurta Harry au moment où tombait une deuxième bombe à eau. Harry l'épingla d'un sortilège de Lévitation et la renvoya à l'envoyeur, Peeves, qui, malgré son intangibilité, ne parut pas apprécier. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une grande flamme qui vaporiserait le reste de ses munitions, mais l'arrivée de McGonagall arrêta son geste.

— PEEVES ! hurla-t-elle. Peeves, descends IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Voyant qu'elle allait glisser sur le sol humide, Harry sécha discrètement le marbre d'un discret coup de baguette.

— Peeves, descends TOUT DE SUITE ! aboya le professeur McGonagall.

Elle redressa son chapeau pointu et lança à l'esprit frappeur un regard noir derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

— Je ne fais rien de mal, caqueta Peeves. Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ?

— Je vais appeler le directeur ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall. Je te préviens, Peeves !

L'esprit frappeur lui tira la langue et fila dans l'escalier de marbre en glapissant comme un fou.

— Bon, allons-y, maintenant ! dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall à la foule en désordre des élèves. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !

Harry, Ron et Hermione traversèrent le hall d'entrée, glissant et trébuchant sur le sol mouillé, et franchirent les doubles portes qui donnaient sur la Grande Salle. Ron marmonnait d'un air furieux en relevant ses cheveux trempés qui lui tombaient sur le front.

La Grande Salle était toujours aussi splendide avec ses décorations en l'honneur du festin de début d'année. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne l'avait pas vue dans cet état. Assiettes et gobelets d'or scintillaient à la lumière de centaines de chandelles qui flottaient en l'air au-dessus des convives. Des élèves bavardaient autour des quatre longues tables qui représentaient chacune une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud, ici. Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent devant les tables des Serpentard, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, puis allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle, près de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor. D'un blanc nacré, à demi transparent, Nick était vêtu de son habituel pourpoint, orné d'une fraise impressionnante qui avait la double fonction de souligner le caractère festif de cette soirée et d'empêcher sa tête de trop vaciller sur son cou presque entièrement tranché.

— Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

— À qui le dites-vous ! répondit Harry en enlevant ses chaussures qu'il vida de leur eau. J'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher de faire la Répartition, je meurs de faim.

La Répartition des nouveaux élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard avait lieu au début de chaque année, mais Harry n'y avait pas assisté depuis bien des années et il était content de pouvoir être là ce soir.

À cet instant, une voix haletante et surexcitée l'appela au bout de la table :

— Salut, Harry !

C'était Colin Crivey, un élève de troisième année aux yeux de qui Harry apparaissait comme un héros.

— Salut, Colin, dit Harry d'un ton ému. Colin, pour lui, était mort pour le défendre, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

— Harry, tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Mon frère entre en première année ! Mon frère Dennis !

— Ah… Très bien, dit Harry.

— Il est vraiment fou de joie ! assura Colin en sautant quasiment sur sa chaise. J'espère qu'il va être à Gryffondor ! Croise les doigts, hein, Harry ?

— Bien sûr, Colin, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

— Où est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda Hermione qui observait la table des professeurs.

Harry fin mine de ne pas avoir entendu, il était trop déconcentré pour inventer une réponse plausible. Il regarda les visages des professeurs, qu'il n'avait, aux non plus, pas vu depuis deux douzaines d'années. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les enchantements, était assis sur une épaisse pile de coussins, à côté de Mrs Chourave, professeur de botanique, qui portait un chapeau posé de travers sur ses cheveux gris en désordre. Elle bavardait avec le professeur Sinistra, chargée de l'astronomie. De l'autre côté, on apercevait le visage cireux, au nez busqué, de Rogue, le maître des Potions – le cœur de Harry se serra une fois de plus, quand il le regarda. À côté de Rogue, il y avait une chaise vide, qui devait être celle du professeur McGonagall. Au centre de la table, vêtu de sa magnifique robe de sorcier vert foncé brodée d'étoiles et de lunes, était assis le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur du collège, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe argentés scintillant à la lumière des chandelles. Dumbledore avait joint ses longs doigts fins sous son menton et contemplait le plafond à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Harry leva également les yeux vers le plafond enchanté qui reproduisait exactement l'aspect du ciel au-dehors. Des nuages noirs et pourpres s'y entremêlaient et, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit au-dessus du château, un éclair fourchu traversa le plafond magique.

— Bon, ils se dépêchent, oui, grommela Ron, à côté de Harry. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe.

Il avait à peine achevé sa phrase que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Le professeur McGonagall entra, à la tête d'une longue file d'élèves de première année qu'elle amena au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. Si Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient mouillés, ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle qu'offraient les malheureux nouveaux. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient traversé le lac à la nage plutôt qu'en barque. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en rang face aux autres élèves, tous frissonnaient de froid et d'anxiété. Tous, sauf un : un garçon aux cheveux clairs et ternes, plus petit que les autres, enveloppé dans le manteau en peau de taupe de Hagrid. Le manteau était si grand pour lui qu'il paraissait enroulé dans une tente de fourrure. Son visage, qui dépassait tout juste du col, exprimait une telle excitation qu'elle en paraissait presque douloureuse. Quand il eut rejoint le rang de ses camarades terrorisés, le garçon croisa le regard de Colin Crivey, leva le pouce par deux fois et ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots : « Je suis tombé dans le lac ! », ce qui semblait le plonger dans la plus totale félicité.

Le professeur McGonagall posa alors sur le sol le tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça le très vieux chapeau de sorcier, sale et rapiécé. Pendant un moment, il y eut un grand silence. Puis une déchirure dans l'étoffe élimée du chapeau, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

 _Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

 _Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

 _Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 _Chacun montra très vite_

 _Sa vertu favorite_

 _Et en fit le blason_

 _De sa propre maison._

 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

 _Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

 _Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 _Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

 _Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

 _Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

 _Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

 _De me déloger de sa tête,_

 _Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

 _Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

 _Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

 _Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

 _Et décider avec raison_

 _Ce que sera votre maison._

Lorsque le Choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, la Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements. Le professeur McGonagall déroulait à présent un grand rouleau de parchemin.

— Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, dit-elle aux nouveaux. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Ackerley, Stewart !

Un garçon s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, prit le Choixpeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret.

— _Serdaigle !_ cria le Choixpeau.

Stewart Ackerley ôta le chapeau et se précipita à la table des Serdaigle, où tout le monde l'applaudit. Harry aperçut Cho, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe des Serdaigle, qui accueillait le nouveau avec des cris de joie. Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau.

— Baddock, Malcolm !

— Serpentard !

Des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent à la table située de l'autre côté de la salle. Harry vit Malefoy applaudir Baddock qui rejoignait les Serpentard. Harry se demanda si Baddock savait que Serpentard avait produit plus d'adeptes de la magie noire qu'aucune autre maison. Fred et George sifflèrent Baddock lorsqu'il s'assit à la table.

— Branstone, Eleanor !

— Poufsouffle !

— Cauldwell, Owen !

— Poufsouffle !

— Crivey, Dennis !

Le minuscule Dennis Crivey s'avança d'un pas titubant, se prenant les pieds dans le manteau de Hagrid, tandis que Hagrid lui-même entrait dans la Grande Salle en se glissant par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. À peu près deux fois plus grand qu'un homme normal et au moins trois fois plus large, Hagrid, avec sa barbe et ses cheveux noirs et hirsutes, avait l'air un peu inquiétant – mais c'était une apparence trompeuse : Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient qu'au contraire il était d'une nature particulièrement généreuse. Il leur lança un clin d'œil en s'asseyant au bout de la table des professeurs et regarda Dennis Crivey coiffer le Choixpeau magique. La déchirure, près du bord, s'ouvrit largement :

— _Gryffondor !_ s'écria le Choixpeau.

Hagrid applaudit en même temps que les élèves de Gryffondor lorsque Dennis Crivey, le visage rayonnant, ôta le Choixpeau magique, le reposa sur le tabouret et se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait déjà son frère.

— Colin, je suis tombé dedans ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix perçante en se jetant sur une chaise vide. C'était formidable ! Et il y a quelque chose dans l'eau qui m'a attrapé et m'a remis dans le bateau !

— Super ! dit Colin du même ton enthousiaste. C'était sans doute le calmar géant !

— Wouaoh !

Harry détourna les yeux et fixa son regard sur le Choixpeau magique qui choisissait la maison d'Emma Dobbs.

La Répartition se poursuivit. Les élèves de première année, dont le visage exprimait divers degrés d'appréhension, s'approchaient un par un du tabouret à trois pieds, la file diminuant lentement à mesure que le professeur McGonagall avançait dans l'alphabet. Elle en était à présent aux noms qui commençaient par un M.

— Qu'elle se dépêche, marmonna Ron en se passant une main sur le ventre.

— Allons, Ron, la Répartition est beaucoup plus importante que de manger, fit remarquer Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête pendant que « Madley, Laura ! » était envoyée à Poufsouffle.

— Bien sûr, quand on est mort, répliqua Ron.

— J'espère que les nouveaux Gryffondor de l'année seront à la hauteur, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en applaudissant « McDonald, Natalie ! » qui venait de rejoindre leur table. Il faut continuer à gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se rappela qu'au cours des trois dernières années, c'était Gryffondor qui avait gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

— Pritchard, Graham !

— Serpentard !

— Quirke, Orla !

— Serdaigle !

Enfin avec « Whitby, Kevin ! » (« _Poufsouffle ! »_ ), la Répartition se termina. Le professeur McGonagall prit le Choixpeau et le tabouret et les remporta.

— Il était temps, dit Ron qui saisit son couteau et sa fourchette, et posa sur son assiette d'or un regard avide.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé. Adressant un sourire chaleureux aux élèves rassemblés, il ouvrit largement les bras dans un geste de bienvenue.

— Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, déclara-t-il, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la salle : _Bon appétit !_

— Bravo ! Bien dit ! s'exclama Ron pendant que Harry s'esclaffait. L'enthousiasme qu'il ressentait était l'exact opposé de la nostalgie, puisqu'au lieu de voir des souvenir du passé sans pouvoir y assister, il assistait à son passé avant même qu'il se manifeste dans ses souvenirs.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête regarda d'un air attristé Harry, Ron et Hermione remplir leurs assiettes.

— Ah, cha commenche déjà à aller mieux, dit Ron, la bouche pleine de purée.

— Vous avez de la chance que le festin ait pu avoir lieu, dit alors Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il y a eu des ennuis à la cuisine, cet après-midi.

— Ah, bon ? Qu'est-che qui ch'est paché ? demanda Harry qui mâchait un impressionnant morceau de steak.

— C'est la faute de Peeves, bien sûr, répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en remuant sa tête qui oscilla dangereusement.

Il remonta un peu sa fraise.

— La discussion habituelle. Il voulait assister au festin. Impossible, bien entendu, vous le connaissez, il est incapable d'avoir des manières civilisées, il ne peut pas voir une assiette pleine sans la jeter par terre. Nous avons tenu un conseil des fantômes : le Moine Gras voulait lui donner une chance, mais le Baron Sanglant s'y est formellement opposé, ce qui est beaucoup plus sage, à mon avis.

— Oui, Peeves paraissait fou de rage, on a vu ça, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, dans la cuisine ?

— Oh, comme d'habitude, répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en haussant les épaules. Il a tout mis sens dessus dessous. Il y avait des marmites et des casseroles partout. Le carrelage était inondé de soupe. Il a terrifié les elfes de maison…

Hermione haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonnée.

— Il y a des elfes de maison, ici ? demanda-t-elle à Nick. À Poudlard ?

— Bien sûr, répondit le fantôme. Il y en a même plus que dans n'importe quelle autre résidence de Grande-Bretagne. Je crois qu'ils sont plus d'une centaine.

— Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul ! dit Ron.

— Ils ne quittent presque jamais la cuisine en plein jour, expliqua Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ils sortent la nuit pour nettoyer un peu… s'occuper de mettre des bûches dans le feu, et tout le reste… On n'est pas censé les voir, n'est-ce pas ? Le propre d'un bon elfe de maison, c'est de faire oublier sa présence.

Hermione acquiesça vaguement et sembla se désintéresser de la conversation. Harry se félicita de l'avoir empêchée d'assister au renvoi de Winky, cela annulait son intention de créer la S.A.L.E. À moins que ce fut à mettre sur le compte de ses changements de personnalité ? En tout cas, Harry voyait ces changements comme positifs. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant qu'Hermione s'alimentait avec voracité.

Lorsque les gâteaux eurent été engloutis et que les assiettes, nettoyées de leurs dernières miettes, eurent retrouvé tout leur éclat, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Presque aussitôt, la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit et l'on n'entendit bientôt plus que le gémissement du vent et le martèlement de la pluie.

— Et voilà ! dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.

Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent.

— Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

Harry se retint de rire en voyant les expressions de Fred et George, et lutta pour se composer un masque de surprise mêlée d'horreur.

— Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard…

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée.

Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs.

Harry grimaça. Barty Croupton Junior venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard.

Il arriva devant Dumbledore. Il tendit une main aussi labourée de cicatrices que son visage et Dumbledore la serra, en murmurant des paroles que Harry ne put entendre. Il semblait demander quelque chose à l'homme qui hocha la tête sans sourire et répondit à voix basse. Dumbledore approuva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise vide, du côté droit de la table.

L'homme s'assit, secoua sa crinière grise pour dégager son visage, tira vers lui une assiette de saucisses, la leva vers ce qui restait de son nez et renifla. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche un petit couteau, en planta la pointe dans une des saucisses et commença à manger. Son œil normal était fixé sur son assiette, mais l'œil bleu ne cessait de s'agiter dans son orbite, embrassant du regard la Grande Salle et les élèves assis autour des tables.

— Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

D'habitude, les nouveaux professeurs étaient salués par des applaudissements. Cette fois, pourtant, ni les élèves ni les professeurs n'applaudirent, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de Hagrid. Mais il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans ces quelques battements de mains dont l'écho résonna dans le silence général et ils n'insistèrent pas. Tous les autres semblaient tellement pétrifiés par l'étrange apparence de professeur Maugrey que le Mangemort revêtait qu'ils se contentaient de le regarder fixement.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? chuchota Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son _visage_ ?

— Sais pas, dit Ron en regardant Maugrey d'un air fasciné.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

— Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il, en souriant à la foule des élèves qui contemplaient toujours Maugrey Fol Œil d'un air stupéfait, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

— Vous PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama Fred Weasley. L'atmosphère de tension qui s'était installée dans la salle depuis l'arrivée de Maugrey se dissipa soudain.

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore lui-même pouffa d'un air amusé.

— Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, dit-il. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar…

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

— Heu… c'est vrai…, dit Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de… Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui _savent_ de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois…

Harry profité de l'autorisation pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs des semaines à venir. Il sourit intérieurement en revoyant les tâches qui, avec du recul et de l'expérience, lui paraissaient élémentaires. Il fronça les sourcils en se rappelant que Ron allait ne plus lui parler, de la révélation des Champions jusqu'à la première tâche. Il devait donc trouver un moyen de lui prouver qu'il ne mettait pas son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Quoique…

Harry se rappela que seule Hermione allait lui tenir compagnie pendant toute cette période. Et compte tenu de la toute nouvelle attention qu'elle portait à son égard, icelle lui semblait maintenant bien moins ennuyeuse…

Harry sourit mais se ravisa : le futur pouvait changer de manière imprévisible, si par exemple Ron se rendait compte que sa bouderie ne les attristait pas du tout il pourrait se mettre à les abandonner pour de bon. Non, finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il se remit à écouter d'une oreille distraite la fin du discours de Dumbledore.

— …que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il – ou elle – aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Harry soupira de lassitude et se leva. Il était fatigué et impatient de retrouver son lit. Pendant que Fred et George étaient occupés à râler de ne pas pouvoir candidater pour le tournoi, Harry entraîna Ron et Hermione vers le hall d'entrée. Il écouta distraitement Ron et Neville parler de leurs projets d'inscription. Hermione et lui ne s'y intéressaient visiblement pas.

Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, ils se mêlèrent à un groupe de troisième année qui s'engouffrait dans le trou du mur. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune et Hermione se précipita aussitôt dans les bras de Ginny qui avait réussi à atteindre la salle commune avant eux. Harry leur jeta un regard de dégoût et se rabattit sur l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, suivi de Ron et Neville, toujours plongés dans leur conversation.

Harry se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans le lit chaud. Il regarda l'orage se déchainer au-dehors et ressentit une sensation de confort extrême.

— J'aimerais bien être candidat, dit la voix ensommeillée de Ron dans l'obscurité, si Fred et George trouvent le moyen… Le tournoi… On ne sait jamais, tu ne crois pas ?

— Non, très peu pour moi, répondit Harry. J'en ai assez de risquer ma peau !

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Des images étourdissantes de son premier Tournoi défilaient dans sa tête… Il attrapait l'Œuf d'Or… Il ramenait Ron et la petite Delacour sur le rivage… Il voyait Cédric mort… Il voyait les Mangemorts, et Voldemort renaître...

La tête dans l'oreiller, Harry était sur le point de pleurer de découragement. La tâche qu'il avait devant lui allait lui demander bien plus de travail que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre…


	14. Episode 2, Chapitre 12

Le lendemain matin, l'orage avait cessé de tourmenter les cieux de Poudlard, mais pas la tête de Harry, dont les rêves avaient été parsemés de souvenirs. D'épais nuages gris sombre défilaient au-dessus de sa tête tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione, assis à la table du petit déjeuner, étudiaient leur emploi du temps.

— Pas mal, le programme de ce matin, on va être dehors toute la journée, dit Ron en parcourant son emploi du temps à la colonne du lundi. On a botanique avec les Poufsouffle et ensuite, soins aux créatures magiques… Nom d'un dragon, on est encore avec les Serpentard pour ce cours-là…

— Double cours de divination, cet après-midi, grogna Harry.

La divination était sans doute la matière qui lui manquait le moins, et il n'avait pas eu d'occasion de revoir le professeur Trelawney depuis au moins vingt ans, si l'on exceptait le banquet de la veille au soir, qu'elle avait daigné agrémenter de sa présence. Harry détestait Sybille Trelawney, et _a fortiori_ maintenant qu'il savait que ses dons étaient la cause directe du meurtre de ses parents.

— Tu aurais dû laisser tomber, comme moi, dit vivement Hermione en se beurrant un toast. Ça t'aurait libéré plein de temps libre !

Une alarme discrète sonna dans la tête de Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret sur l'emploi du temps d'Hermione.

— Tu as abandonné l'arithmancie ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

— Oui, maintenant que j'ai moins de _temps_ pour mes études, j'ai dû abandonner quelques matières, répondit-elle. Finalement, j'en ai laissé tomber un peu plus que nécessaire, pour me ménager un peu plus de temps libre.

Harry se glaça. C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait : Hermione devenait de moins en moins travailleuse… Si elle continuait comme ça, leur efficacité risquait d'en prendre un sérieux coup, car Harry serait le seul à connaitre les sortilèges les plus utiles et les plus puissants, mais comme il était celui qui partait le plus en avant…

Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si elle perdait tout intérêt pour ses études, qu'arriverait-il si elle se mettait à délaisser ce pour quoi Harry, Ron et elle-même se battaient ? Si elle décidait de ne plus faire partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Et de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Harry avait perdu tout appétit. Il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée des hiboux dans la grande salle avant que Neville ne commence à ouvrir sa grande enveloppe sous le nez de Harry. Il se rappelait qu'il était censé être désappointé de la non-réponse de Sirius, mais non seulement il savait que la réponse n'arriverait pas avant bien longtemps (au moins un bon chapitre) mais il était de toute façon trop préoccupé par l'avenir d'Hermione pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il était toujours aussi inquiet lorsqu'il suivit le chemin détrempé qui menait à la serre numéro trois. Le cours de botanique ne parvint même pas à lui changer les idées. Le professeur Chourave montra aux élèves les Bubobulbs, et Harry se souvenait que c'était un vague sécréteur de pus urticant. En fait, il avait été, avec Hermione et en collaboration avec Neville Londubat, à l'origine d'une mutation magique de Mimbulus Mimbletonia que permettait d'obtenir les mêmes effets que le pub de Bubobulbs, mais sans danger pour la peau. Avec ses gants en peau de Dragon et ses bouteilles, il avait l'impression de se trouver au moyen-âge… Un moyen-âge qui mènerait à un présent sans Hermione…

Quand la cloche retentit, Harry prit son sac sans enthousiasme et prit la direction de la cabane en bois où habitait Hagrid.

Hagrid les attendait devant sa cabane, une main sur le collier de Crockdur, son énorme chien noir. À ses pieds, plusieurs caisses en bois étaient posées sur le sol et Crockdur tirait sur son collier en gémissant, apparemment impatient d'en examiner le contenu de plus près. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, ils entendirent un raclement ponctué de petites explosions.

Harry se figea. Il se rappela subitement de Scroutts… Surtout celui, énorme, qu'il avait affronté dans le labyrinthe, à la fin de l'année.

Le cours passa, heureusement, sans qu'ils n'aient à les toucher. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à subir une année entière l'entretien des Scroutts. Il réfléchit intensément au problème pendant l'heure, tout en faisant semblant de tendre des morceaux de salade dans les boîtes.

Au déjeuner, Hermione s'assit entre lui et Ginny. Harry savait qu'Hermione avait une heure de libre, quand Ron et lui avaient Divination. Harry s'inquiétait de voir Ginny continuer de traîner avec Hermione. Leur rapprochement absurde, si elle se poursuivait, risquait d'empêcher Ginny de construire de vraies relations dans le futur, voire même, si elle se laissait convaincre, de l'empêcher de former un couple sain avec Harry dans les années à venir.

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des cours de l'après-midi, Harry les vit partir d'un pas hâtif dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry et Ron, eux, prirent la direction de la tour nord où, tout en haut d'un escalier en colimaçon, une échelle d'argent permettait d'accéder à une trappe circulaire aménagée dans le plafond. C'était par là qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce où habitait le professeur Trelawney et où elle donnait ses cours.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la trappe, ils sentirent aussitôt l'habituel parfum douceâtre qui émanait du feu, dans la cheminée. Comme toujours, les rideaux étaient tirés devant les fenêtres. La pièce circulaire baignait dans une faible lumière rouge que répandaient de nombreuses lampes enveloppées de châles et d'écharpes. Harry et Ron se faufilèrent parmi les fauteuils et les poufs recouverts de chintz où les élèves étaient assis et allèrent s'installer à une table ronde.

— Je vous souhaite le bonjour, dit la voix mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney, juste derrière Harry qui sursauta.

C'était une femme mince, avec des lunettes énormes qui faisaient paraître ses yeux beaucoup trop grands pour son visage. Elle regarda Harry avec l'expression tragique qui était la sienne chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Son habituelle débauche de perles, de chaînes et de bracelets scintillait à la lueur des flammes.

— Vous êtes préoccupé, mon pauvre chéri, dit-elle à Harry d'un ton lugubre. Mon troisième œil voit derrière votre visage une âme troublée…

Harry n'écoutait pas. Il la regardait dans les yeux, fixement. Il haïssait réellement Sybille Trelawney et son mysticisme forcé et artificiel. Il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de sa table. Il mit la tête dans les bras et réfléchit intensément à ses deux problèmes : Hermione et les Scroutts.

Il se redressa en sentant le coup de coude de Ron.

— J'étais en train de dire, mon pauvre garçon, que vous êtes né, de toute évidence, sous l'influence maléfique de Saturne, déclara le professeur Trelawney, avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix pour lui avoir témoigné si peu d'attention.

— D'accord, répondit Harry avec une note d'indifférence dans la voix.

— Saturne occupait certainement une position dominante dans le ciel au moment de votre naissance… Vos cheveux noirs… votre taille moyenne… Une perte tragique à un âge si jeune… Je pense ne pas me tromper, mon pauvre chéri, en affirmant que vous êtes né en plein hiver ?

— Vous pensez bien mal, persifla Harry, je suis né en plein juillet.

Ron, Seamus et Dean Thomas éclatèrent de rire.

Quand le cours fut terminé, après que Trelawney se fusse vengée en leur donnant à tous le devoir de prédire leur prochain mois, Harry et Ron descendirent l'escalier menant à la Grande Salle, sous les ronchonnements de Ron. Hermione les rejoignit.

— Beaucoup de devoirs ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton claironnant.

— Ouais, répliqua Ron. Et toi, tu es restée dans la salle commune ?

— Euh… oui, oui, répondit Hermione en rougissant imperceptiblement.

Harry aperçut Ginny, qui était arrivée dans le hall en même temps qu'Hermione, sans en avoir l'air, et avait rejoint un groupe d'élèves de troisième année.

— Weasley ! Hé, Weasley !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle arrivaient derrière eux, l'air ravi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Ron.

— Ton père est dans le journal, Weasley ! dit Malefoy.

Il brandissait un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ en parlant le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde l'entende.

— Écoute un peu ça !

 _NOUVELLES BÉVUES AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _Il semble que les ennuis du ministère de la Magie soient loin d'être terminés, écrit notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter. Récemment montré du doigt pour l'insuffisance de son service d'ordre lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et toujours incapable de donner la moindre explication concernant la disparition de l'une de ses sorcières, le ministère se voit à nouveau plongé dans l'embarras à la suite des fantaisies d'Arnold Weasley, du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu._

Malefoy releva la tête.

— Tu te rends compte, Weasley, croassa-t-il, ils ne connaissent même pas son nom exact, c'est comme si ton père n'avait aucune existence.

Dans le hall, à présent, tout le monde écoutait. D'un geste théâtral, Malefoy déplia le journal et reprit sa lecture.

 _Arnold Weasley, qui fut poursuivi il y a deux ans pour possession d'une voiture volante, s'est trouvé impliqué hier dans un incident qui l'a opposé à des représentants de l'ordre moldu (appelés gendarmes) à propos de poubelles particulièrement agressives. Il semblerait que Mr Weasley se soit précipité au secours de Maugrey « Fol Œil », un ex-Auror d'un âge avancé, qui fut mis à la retraite par le ministère lorsqu'il apparut qu'il était devenu incapable de faire la différence entre une poignée de main et une tentative de meurtre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en arrivant devant la maison transformée en camp retranché de Mr Maugrey, Mr Weasley fut bien obligé de constater que l'ancien Auror avait une fois de plus déclenché une fausse alerte. Avant de pouvoir échapper aux gendarmes, Mr Weasley s'est vu contraint de lancer plusieurs sortilèges d'Amnésie afin de modifier la mémoire des témoins. Il a cependant refusé de répondre aux questions de La Gazette du sorcier qui souhaitait lui demander pourquoi il avait cru bon d'impliquer le ministère de la Magie dans cette bouffonnerie peu digne d'un de ses représentants, et dont les conséquences pourraient se révéler fort embarrassantes._

— Et il y a une photo, Weasley ! dit Malefoy en agitant le journal qu'il tenait bien en vue. Une photo de tes parents devant leur maison – si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron tremblait de fureur. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se rappela juste à temps de ce qui allait se passer. Il fit un sourire qui parut décontenancer Malefoy pendant une seconde. Il se rattrapa :

— Tiens, Potter, toi qui es allé chez eux, cet été, dis-moi, est-ce que sa mère ressemble vraiment à un cochonnet ou bien c'est simplement la photo qui fait ça ?

Ron amorça un mouvement de fureur vers Malefoy mais Harry lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

— Et ta mère _à toi_ , Malefoy, répliqua-t-il, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle ?

Le teint pâle de Malefoy rosit légèrement.

— Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Potter !

— Dans ce cas, ferme-la, répliqua Harry en se retournant ostensiblement.

BANG !

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris et Harry sentit quelque chose de brûlant lui frôler la joue. Avant qu'il aie le temps de faire le moindre geste, il entendit un second « BANG » et un rugissement qui résonna dans tout le hall d'entrée :

— PAS DE ÇA, MON BONHOMME !

Harry fit volte-face. L'imposteur descendait en claudiquant les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique et la pointait droit sur Malefoy-la fouine qui tremblait sur le sol couvert de dalles.

Un silence terrifié régna soudain dans le hall. À part l'imposteur, personne n'osait faire un geste. Il regarda Harry.

— Tu as été touché ? grogna-t-il.

— Non, répondit Harry d'un ton involontairement sec.

— LAISSE-LE ! s'écria l'imposteur.

Il s'avança en boitant vers Crabbe, Goyle et la fouine qui poussa un couinement terrifié et fila vers l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol du château.

— Non, pas par là ! rugit-t-ilen pointant à nouveau sa baguette magique sur la fouine qui fit un bond de trois mètres, retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, puis s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. Je n'aime pas les gens qui attaquent par-derrière, grogna-t-il, tandis que la fouine faisait des bonds de plus en plus hauts en lançant des cris de douleur. C'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant…

La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes.

— Ne – refais – jamais – ça ! lança Croupton en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine.

— Professeur Maugrey ! s'exclama une voix d'un ton scandalisé.

Le professeur McGonagall descendait l'escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres.

— Bonjour, professeur, dit calmement le Mangemort, qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal de plus en plus haut.

— Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux l'animal qui se tortillait dans les airs.

— J'enseigne, répondit-il.

— Vous ens… Maugrey, _c'est un élève_ ? s'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres par terre.

— Ouais.

— Non ! hurla McGonagall qui dévala l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et Drago Malefoy réapparut, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds et soignés tombant sur son visage qui était devenu d'un rosé brillant. Il se releva en faisant la grimace.

— Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

— Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, répondit l'imposteur…

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation et regarda Malefoy d'un air sarcastique.

— Ne me parlez surtout pas, dit Ron à voix basse en s'adressant à Harry et à Hermione, lorsqu'ils furent installés à la table des Gryffondor. Tout autour d'eux, les élèves commentaient d'un air surexcité ce qui venait de se passer.

— Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas te parler ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire, répondit Ron, les yeux fermés, une expression d'extase sur le visage. Drago Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante…

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Harry remplissait leurs assiettes de ragoût de bœuf.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred Weasley vint s'asseoir en face d'eux.

— Maugrey ! dit-il. Vous le trouvez bien ?

— Mieux que bien, dit George en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

— Super bien, renchérit le meilleur ami des jumeaux, Lee Jordan, en se glissant sur la chaise de l'autre côté de George. On l'a eu cet après-midi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry et de Ron.

— Comment c'était ? demanda avidement Ron.

Fred, George et Lee échangèrent des regards éloquents.

— On n'a jamais eu un cours comme ça, dit Fred.

— Ce type-là _sait_ , dit Lee.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? demanda Ron en se penchant vers eux.

— Il sait ce que ça veut dire que de _faire_ les choses, déclara George d'un ton impressionnant.

Harry haussa un sourcil, tentant d'intérioriser les sentiments violents qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de Croupton.

— Combattre les forces du Mal, répondit Fred à ce qu'il prit pour une moue interrogatrice.

— Il a vraiment vu ce que c'était, dit George.

— Incroyable, ajouta Lee. Ron plongea dans son sac pour y prendre son emploi du temps.

— On ne l'a que jeudi prochain ! dit-il d'un ton déçu.

Harry ne répondit pas.


	15. Episode 2, Chapitre 13

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent dans incidents notoires, à part que – Harry le constata – Ginny semblait trainer de plus en plus avec Hermione, lui causant de plus en plus de souci.

Dans un autre registre, il remarqua que "Maugrey" provoquait de plus en plus d'impatience et d'admiration de la part des Gryffondor de quatrième année. Harry laissait courir sans interférer, même si voir un assassin manipulateur être aussi adulé l'irritait au plus haut point. Le jeudi, ils attendaient le cours avec tant d'impatience qu'ils arrivèrent en avance, juste après le déjeuner, et se mirent en rang devant la salle de classe avant même que la cloche eût retenti.

Ron et Hermione, suivis de Harry, se précipitèrent sur les trois tables qui faisaient face au bureau professoral. Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de sortir leurs exemplaires de _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ et attendirent dans un silence inhabituel, sous l'œil blasé de Harry. Bientôt, ils entendirent le claquement de sa jambe de bois sur le sol, qui résonna en écho dans le couloir, et l'imposteur entra dans la classe, la physionomie aussi étrange et effrayante qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger, grogna-t-il, en allant s'installer à son bureau. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Il sortit un registre, secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux gris pour dégager son visage tordu et couturé, puis commença à faire l'appel, son œil normal suivant la liste des noms tandis que l'œil magique tournait dans son orbite, se fixant sur chaque élève qui répondait « présent ».

— Bien, dit-il, lorsqu'il eut terminé. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin au sujet de cette classe. Il semble que vous ayez acquis de bonnes bases en ce qui concerne la protection contre les créatures maléfiques. Vous avez vu notamment les Épouvantards, les Pitiponks, les Strangulots, les loups-garous et quelques autres, c'est bien cela ?

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation.

— Mais vous êtes en retard – très en retard – en matière de défense contre les mauvais sorts. Donc, je suis là pour vous remettre au niveau en vous enseignant les sortilèges dont se servent les sorciers entre eux. J'ai un an pour vous montrer comment vous y prendre avec les maléfices qui…

— Quoi, vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine ? l'interrompit Ron.

L'œil magique de Maugrey pivota pour se poser sur Ron. Celui-ci parut d'abord un peu mal à l'aise mais, au bout d'un moment, le Mangemort eut un sourire. Son visage barré de cicatrices parut plus tordu que jamais mais Harry supposa qu'il devait être rassurant de le voir manifester un signe de bienveillance, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple sourire. Ron sembla profondément soulagé.

— Tu es le fils d'Arthur Weasley, c'est ça ? Ton père m'a tiré d'un très mauvais pas, il y a quelques jours… Oui, je ne vais rester qu'un an, ensuite je retournerai à la quiétude de ma retraite.

Il éclata d'un rire rocailleux puis joignit ses mains noueuses.

— Alors, allons-y. Les mauvais sorts. Ils peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, selon les cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas censé vous montrer comment les maléfices interdits se manifestent tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint la sixième année. En attendant, on vous estime trop jeunes pour les connaître en détail. Mais le professeur Dumbledore se fait une plus haute idée de votre caractère et pense que vous êtes capables d'en apprendre davantage. J'ajoute que, plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend, mieux ça vaudra. Comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais vu ? Si un sorcier s'apprête à vous jeter un sort interdit, il ne va pas vous avertir de ses intentions. Il ne fera pas ça gentiment et poliment. Il faut que vous soyez préparés à réagir. Vous devrez être attentifs, toujours sur vos gardes. Miss Brown, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder ça pendant que je parle.

Lavande sursauta. Harry sourit discrètement.

— Alors… Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment avec le plus de sévérité ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent timidement, y compris celles de Ron et d'Hermione. Croupton montra Ron du doigt, bien que son œil magique fût toujours fixé sur Lavande.

— Heu…, dit Ron, d'une voix mal assurée, mon père m'a parlé d'un maléfice… Ça s'appelle le sortilège de l'Imperium, ou quelque chose comme ça…

— Ah, oui, dit le faux Maugrey d'un air appréciateur, c'est sûr que ton père le connaît, celui-là. À une certaine époque, il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère, l'Imperium.

 _Grâce à toi, enflure,_ pensa Harry en serrant les poings sous la table. Le Mangemort se leva avec lenteur, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bocal en verre. À l'intérieur, trois grosses araignées s'agitaient en tous sens pour essayer de sortir. Harry sentit Ron se tasser légèrement sur sa chaise, à côté de lui – Ron détestait les araignées.

Il plongea une main dans le bocal et posa une des araignées au creux de sa main.

Harry regarda d'un œil endormi les pirouettes de l'araignée. Il se demandait comment il allait supporter le reste de l'année… qui promettait d'être stressante à souhait.

— VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Harry fut le seul à ne pas sursauter. Il leva lentement le regard vers le visage qui lui faisait face.

— Quelqu'un peut-il me citer un autre sortilège interdit ?

Harry soupira, se ramassa sur sa chaise dans une position plus confortable, et entreprit de dormir les yeux ouvert pendant le reste de la durée du cours.

Quand la cloche retentit, il se leva sans hâte, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dès qu'il eut quitté la classe, tous les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps.

— Tu as vu cette araignée se tordre de douleur ?

— Et quand il a tué l'autre ? Comme ça, sans la toucher !

Harry imagina les mêmes personnes, s'extasiant devant les exploits de Voldemort, quelques quinze ans auparavant. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit attiré autant de disciples, se dit-il d'un air sombre. Hermione semblait avoir le même air troublé.

— Regardez, dit sèchement Hermione en montrant un couloir latéral. Regardez Neville.

Seul au milieu du couloir, Neville regardait fixement le mur qui lui faisait face avec la même expression horrifiée que lorsque Maugrey leur avait montré les effets du sortilège Doloris.

— Neville ? dit Hermione avec douceur. Il se tourna vers eux.

— Ah, c'est vous, dit-il, la voix beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude. Intéressant comme cours, non ? Je me demande ce qu'il y a au dîner, ce soir, je… je meurs de faim, pas vous ?

— Neville, ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry détourna les yeux. Il connaissait la source du trouble de Neville, et le voir être la cible de la curiosité des autres élèves l'attristait.

— Oh, oui, oui, tout va bien, répondit-il précipitamment de cette même voix étrangement aiguë. Très intéressant, ce dîner… je veux dire, ce cours… Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Ron jeta à Harry un regard surpris.

— Neville, qu'est-ce que… ?

Un claquement sec et régulier retentit dans leur dos et ils virent arriver le faux Maugrey qui s'avançait vers eux de sa démarche claudicante. Harry plissa les yeux tout en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop sur la défensive. Un exercice difficile. Croupton ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix douce.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, fils, dit-il à Neville. Si tu veux, tu peux passer dans mon bureau, d'accord ? Allez, viens, on prendra une tasse de thé…

Neville parut encore plus apeuré à la perspective de boire une tasse de thé avec Maugrey. Harry serra les poings dans les poches de sa robe.

Croupton tourna vers Harry son œil magique.

— Ça va, Potter ?

— Ouais, répondit Harry, ne pouvant réprimer un rictus de dégoût.

L'œil bleu tressaillit légèrement en observant Harry. Il parut indécis pendant une petite seconde, puis se retourna vers Neville.

— Allez, viens, Londubat. J'ai quelques livres qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Neville lança à ses amis un regard implorant, mais comme aucun des trois n'ouvrait la bouche, il se résolut à suivre Croupton qui l'entraînait déjà, une main noueuse posée sur son épaule.

— De quoi parlait-il ? dit Ron en les regardant disparaître tous deux à l'angle du couloir.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, l'air songeur.

— En tout cas, ça, c'était un cours, non ? dit Ron à Harry, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Fred et George avaient raison. Il sait de quoi il parle, Maugrey. Quand il a lancé l'Avada Kedavra, vous avez vu un peu comment cette araignée est morte ? Liquidée en un ins…

Mais Ron s'interrompit soudain en voyant l'expression de Harry et ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans la Grande Salle.

— On ferait bien de commencer le devoir pour le professeur Trelawney dès ce soir, dit alors Ron. Ça va nous prendre des heures pour arriver au bout…

Après le dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Ron ramena la conversation sur le sujet des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

— Tu crois que Maugrey nous a appris les trois sortilèges en prévision du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ou que ça n'a rien à voir ?

— Non, ce n'est pas possible, les élèves de notre classe sont tous trop jeunes pour participer, répondit Hermione.

— Ou alors, répliqua Harry, il les enseigne aux classes supérieures, mais pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, il nous les apprend aussi. Fariboles, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la grosse dame.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Le portrait pivota, dégageant l'ouverture et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, bondée et bruyante. Hermione s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant vers dortoirs des filles.

— Alors, on va chercher nos affaires pour le devoir de divination ? dit Ron.

— Il faut bien, grogna Harry.

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir pour prendre leurs livres et leurs cartes du ciel et y trouvèrent Neville, seul, qui lisait, assis sur son lit. Il paraissait beaucoup moins nerveux qu'à la fin du cours de Maugrey, mais pas encore dans son état normal. Harry et Ron remarquèrent qu'il avait les yeux rouges.

— Ça va, Neville ? lui demanda Harry.

— Oui, oui, répondit Neville, ça va très bien. Je lis un livre que le professeur Maugrey m'a prêté…

Il leur montra le volume : Propriétés des plantes aquatiques magiques du bassin méditerranéen. La deuxième tâche se rappela au souvenir de Harry.

— Apparemment, le professeur Chourave a dit au professeur Maugrey que j'étais vraiment bon en botanique, expliqua Neville avec une nuance de fierté. Alors, il a pensé que ce livre pourrait m'intéresser.

Harry sourit. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il allait être en mesure de remplacer le professeur Chourave, une dizaine d'années plus tard.

Harry et Ron se saisirent de leur manuel de divination et l'emportèrent dans la salle commune où ils s'installèrent à une table libre pour essayer d'établir leur horoscope du mois suivant. Une heure plus tard, ils en avaient presque terminé grâce à l'imagination de Harry, qui n'était en fait dû qu'à ses souvenirs de la guerre, et quelques dizaines de minutes de travail plus tard, Ron reposa sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.

— Ça y est, j'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air triomphant en posant sa plume.

— Ça devait être éprouvant, dit Hermione d'un ton amusé en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de Ron.

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait l'air très détendue. Elle ferma les yeux et reposa la tête en arrière contre le rembourrage en cuir du fauteuil.

— Ça va ? demanda Ron avec un regard en coin. Tu n'étais pas remontée dans ton dortoir pour te reposer ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et sourit.

— J'ai trouvé mieux à faire, répondit-elle d'un air espiègle.

Ron fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry l'interrompit.

— Hedwige !

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre. Il entendit le hululement de sa chouette en même temps que l'air du dehors lui gifla le visage. Il referma la fenêtre et alla se rasseoir, sa chouette perchée sur l'avant-bras.

Harry s'assit et détacha le parchemin de la patte d'Hedwige. Il lut à haute voix la lettre qu'il connaissait déjà, où Sirius annonçait son retour en Angleterre, et à demi-mots celui de Voldemort dans le monde des vivants, devant les regards curieux de Ron et d'Hermione, qui s'était finalement redressée.

Il reposa la lettre et fixa un point droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Il savait qu'il était censé se sentir préoccupé du retour de Sirius, mais en même temps il savait que Sirius ne se ferait pas prendre. Il se demanda si il devait aborder le sujet devant les autres, mais Hermione était devenue si insouciante et épanouie qu'elle aurait difficilement l'idée de s'en préoccuper, et il n'était pas du genre de Ron de s'inquiéter d'autre chose que des problèmes déjà présents.

Harry sourit en se disant que leur trio était devenu bien incompétent, maintenant qu'ils ne se souciaient plus de rien. Il faillit se lever pour aller se servir un verre de ce qu'il appelait son "bourbon nostalgique" mais se rappela à temps qu'il ne se trouvait plus chez lui. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Son sourire s'élargie lorsqu'il se rappela la dernière soirée qu'il avait passée avec Ron et Hermione avant son départ dans le passé. Harry se redressa sur sa chaise alors que Ron lui proposait une partie de cartes. Il allait somme toute passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis.


	16. Episode 2, Chapitre 14

Les jours suivants passèrent sans encombre pour Harry, mis à part peut-être le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal où l'imposteur leur jeta le sortilège de l'Imperium et où Harry dut faire tout son possible pour ne pas le fracasser contre le mur ni trop lui montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Le reste des élèves de quatrième année avaient été frappés par l'augmentation sensible de la quantité de travail qu'on leur imposait. Le professeur McGonagall leur en expliqua la raison après que toute la classe, sauf Harry, eut accueilli d'un grognement particulièrement sonore l'annonce des devoirs de métamorphose qu'elle avait décidé de leur donner.

— Vous entrez désormais dans une phase très importante de votre apprentissage de la magie ! leur dit-elle, le regard dangereusement étincelant derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire approchent…

— On n'a pas de BUSE à passer avant la cinquième année ! s'indigna Dean Thomas.

— C'est possible, Thomas, mais croyez-moi, vous avez grand besoin de vous y préparer ! Miss Granger et Mr Potter sont les seuls élèves de cette classe qui aient réussi à transformer un hérisson en une pelote d'épingles acceptable. Je vous rappellerai, Thomas, que votre pelote _à vous_ se recroqueville de terreur dès qu'on l'approche avec une épingle !

Harry suivait avec humour, sans toutefois trop le manifester, les déconvenues du reste de sa classe face à leurs devoirs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, après un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques particulièrement éprouvant, il y avait un tel monde qu'ils eurent du mal à avancer. Les élèves étaient agglutinés autour d'une grande pancarte installée au pied de l'escalier de marbre. Ron, qui était le plus grand des trois, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de lire par-dessus les têtes ce qui était écrit sur la pancarte :

 _TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

 _Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

— Plus qu'une semaine ! dit Ernie MacMillan, un élève de Poufsouffle, le regard brillant. Je me demande si Cédric est au courant ? Je ferais bien d'aller le lui dire…

Et il partit en courant.

— Cédric ? dit Ron d'un air étonné.

— Diggory, soupira Harry. Il est… heu, il va être candidat au tournoi.

— Cet idiot, champion de Poudlard ? s'indigna Ron tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule en direction de l'escalier.

Harry attendit la réponse d'Hermione qui ne venait pas, puis rétorqua :

— On ne sait jamais, les juges pourraient être d'un avis différent du tien.

L'apparition de la pancarte dans le hall d'entrée eut un effet spectaculaire. Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, il semblait n'y avoir plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation, quel que fût l'endroit où Harry se trouvait : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les rumeurs circulaient parmi les élèves à la vitesse d'une épidémie : qui allait se porter candidat au titre de champion de Poudlard, quelles seraient les épreuves imposées aux concurrents, à quoi ressemblaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, étaient-ils très différents d'eux ?

Harry remarqua également que le château était soumis à un nettoyage exceptionnel. Plusieurs portraits un peu crasseux avaient subi un récurage que ne semblaient guère apprécier leurs sujets. Réfugiés dans un coin de leur cadre, ils marmonnaient des protestations d'un air sombre et faisaient la grimace en effleurant du bout des doigts leurs joues rose vif. Les armures avaient soudain retrouvé tout leur éclat et remuaient sans grincer. Quant à Argus Rusard, le concierge, il se montrait si féroce envers les élèves qui oubliaient d'essuyer leurs pieds en entrant que deux filles de première année avaient été prises d'une véritable crise de terreur.

Certains professeurs paraissaient étrangement tendus, eux aussi.

— Londubat, vous serez bien aimable de ne révéler à _aucun_ des élèves de Durmstrang que vous êtes incapable de réussir un simple sortilège de Transfert ! lança le professeur McGonagall au terme du cours particulièrement difficile pendant lequel Neville avait accidentellement transplanté ses propres oreilles sur un cactus.

Lorsqu'il descendit, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione prendre son petit déjeuner au matin du 30 octobre, Harry redécouvrit les décorations qui ornaient la Grande Salle. Les immenses banderoles de soie accrochées aux murs, chacune représentant l'une des maisons de Poudlard, et surtout, Derrière la table des professeurs, la plus grande des banderoles portait les armoiries de Poudlard : lion, aigle, blaireau et serpent entourant un grand P.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, rejoints par Ginny (au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione et sous le regard courroucé de Harry) allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Harry observa Ron parler du Tournoi avec Fred et George, pendant que Ginny et Hermione étaient plongées dans une grande conversation chuchotée. Harry essaya sans en avoir l'air de saisir quelques mots au passage, sans succès. Dans l'impunité de son for intérieur, il haussa les épaules.

Il repensa à l'arrivée prochaine des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Il allait revoir Fleur Delacour, sauf qu'elle ne le connaitrait pas… Et Viktor Krum, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis de nombreuses années…

Il se demanda si Hermione allait à nouveau avoir une relation avec lui. Peut-être que le fait de le rencontrer allait suffire pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits…

Ce jour-là, il régnait à Poudlard une agréable atmosphère d'attente. Personne ne prêta grande attention à ce qui se passait pendant les cours : seule l'arrivée, le soir même, des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang occupait les esprits. Même le cours de potions parut plus supportable qu'à l'ordinaire, surtout parce qu'il devait être abrégé d'une demi-heure. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, déposèrent sacs et livres dans leurs dortoirs, jetèrent leurs capes sur leurs épaules et redescendirent l'escalier quatre à quatre jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Les responsables des différentes maisons firent mettre leurs élèves en rangs.

— Weasley, redressez votre chapeau, dit sèchement à Ron le professeur McGonagall. Miss Patil, ôtez de vos cheveux cet accessoire ridicule.

Parvati fit la moue et enleva le papillon qui ornait sa natte.

— Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur McGonagall. Les première année, passez devant… Ne poussez pas…

Ils descendirent les marches qui menaient au-dehors et s'alignèrent devant le château en rangées successives. La soirée était fraîche et lumineuse. Le jour tombait lentement et une lune si pâle qu'elle en semblait transparente brillait déjà au-dessus de la Forêt interdite. Harry, détendu, était presque plus amusé de voir la curiosité des autres élèves qu'il n'était impatient de revoir les délégations arriver.

— Il est presque six heures, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis à l'allée qui menait au portail. Comment tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? En train ?

Harry attendit encore une fois la réponse d'Hermione, se retourna et la vit en train de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny.

— Heu, sûrement pas, répondit-il sur le tard. Ils doivent sans doute essayer de nous impressionner le plus possible.

— Alors, comment ? Sur des balais ? Avec un Portoloin, peut-être ? dit Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il commençait à être à court de réponses plausibles.

Les élèves attendirent, regardant le ciel et le paysage s'assombrir peu à peu.

— Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! lança Dumbledore.

Harry reporta vivement son regard vers la Forêt interdite. L'immense carrosse approchait rapidement et majestueusement, les sabots de ses chevaux géants rasant la cime des arbres. Le carrosse dépassa les limites de la forêt et descendit du sol à une vitesse terrifiante. Les sabots des chevaux se posèrent sur le sol dans un fracas qui fit grimacer Harry. Dans le moment de silence qui suivit, il admira la robe dorée des chevaux ailés, agitant leurs têtes démesurées en roulant des yeux flamboyants. Il détourna les yeux et regarda d'un œil torve Madame Maxime descendre du marchepied. Le premier souvenir qu'il avait la concernant était son hypocrisie et son rejet de Hagrid, le soir de noël.

Harry vit et entendit les autres élèves applaudir mais ne les imita pas. Il n'écouta pas non plus le dialogue fade et diplomate de Dumbledore et Madame Maxime. Il ne regarda pas les élèves de Beauxbâtons descendre du carrosse, et il ne chercha pas les cheveux chatoyants de Fleur parmi eux.

Il ne regarda rien de tout ça car son regard était fixé sur la main d'Hermione posée sur la fesse de Ginny. Elle profitait de l'inattention générale pour abuser du jeune âge de Ginny et asseoir son emprise contre nature sur elle. La main d'Hermione descendit le long de la cuisse de Ginny et passa sous sa jupe. Harry serra les poings. Il aimait Hermione, mais il aimait surtout Ginny. C'était sa femme ! Elle n'avait pas à subir de telles…choses !

Il se força à se calmer et à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle contre nature. C'était immonde, certes, et il devait le faire cesser au plus vite sous peine de voir Ginny subir des dommages peut-être irréversibles, mais si Ron s'en apercevait, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer.

Harry se retourna vers Ron et entreprit de détourner son attention vers les décorations admirables du carrosse français. Il meubla patiemment les minutes qui précédaient l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang, tout en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à Hermione et Ginny. Maintenant que l'attention des élèves était retombée, elles avaient cessé de se palper et se tenaient simplement debout, côte à côte, les joues roses et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il vit cependant que leurs doigts se frôlaient discrètement.

Le gigantesque et soudain bruit de succion venant du lac, si approprié, lui arracha un sourire. Il regarda la proue effilée du vaisseau antique déchirer la surface du lac et se stabiliser en position horizontale tandis que le bastingage s'alignait avec le rivage.

La passerelle s'abaissa, et la file serrée des élèves de Durmstrang, Karkaroff en tête, se dirigea vers le groupe des élèves de Poudlard. Pendant qu'il échangeait les badineries d'usage avec Dumbledore, Harry chercha Viktor Krum dans la foule des élèves massés derrière lui. Il le trouva au troisième rang, engoncé dans son manteau mais laissant apparaître son visage. Harry se demanda si Krum pouvait se rappeler de l'avoir vu à la Coupe du Monde. Il le connaissait sûrement de nom, de toute façon.

Karkaroff poussa Krum dans le dos pour le mettre en valeur et Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand tous les élèves de Poudlard se mirent à chuchoter à l'oreille de leur voisin…


	17. Episode 2, Chapitre 15

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! répétait Ron, abasourdi. Krum, Harry ! C'est _Viktor Krum_ !

— Eh oui, répondit Harry avec patience en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione les rattrapa au milieu du hall d'entrée. En se retournant, Harry vit que Ginny avait rejoint Fred et George. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione. Avait-elle regardé Krum ?

Ils croisèrent plusieurs filles de sixième année qui fouillaient frénétiquement dans leurs poches.

— Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas la moindre plume sur moi !

— Tu crois qu'il accepterait de signer mon chapeau avec mon rouge à lèvres ?

Hermione pouffa de rire et échangea un regard entendu avec Harry en dépassant les deux filles qui se disputaient le tube de rouge à lèvres.

Harry fit la grimace. Même si il se rappelait qu'il en avait toujours été de même à cette époque-là de l'année, les rapports entre Hermione et Viktor n'étaient pas vraiment partis pour se concrétiser…

— Moi, je tiens à avoir son autographe, si je peux, dit Ron. Tu n'aurais pas une plume, Harry ?

— Non, répondit Harry plus sèchement.

Les inquiétudes que lui causait Hermione l'avaient mis de méchante humeur.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Ron prit soin de s'installer du côté qui faisait face au hall, car Krum et ses condisciples de Durmstrang étaient toujours regroupés à côté de la porte, ne sachant pas très bien où s'asseoir. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'étaient installés à la table des Serdaigle et regardaient la Grande Salle d'un air maussade. Trois filles avaient gardé sur la tête des écharpes et des châles.

Viktor Krum et ses camarades de Durmstrang s'assirent finalement à la table des Serpentard, au grand énervement de Ron. Harry décida d'écouter un minimum ce que Ron disait, pour ne pas le laisser tout seul.

— … Où crois-tu qu'ils vont dormir ? On pourrait peut-être lui faire de la place dans notre dortoir, Harry… Moi, je veux bien lui donner mon lit, je dormirai sur un lit de camp.

Harry faillit regretter presque immédiatement sa résolution.

— Non, ils doivent sûrement dormir dans le carrosse et dans le voilier qu'ils ont pris pour venir, répondit-il.

Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient ôté leurs grosses fourrures et contemplaient d'un air intéressé le plafond étoilé. Deux d'entre eux, apparemment impressionnés, examinaient les assiettes et les gobelets d'or.

Lorsque tous les élèves se furent assis à leurs tables respectives, les professeurs firent leur entrée et allèrent s'installer autour de la grande table. Le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Karkaroff et Madame Maxime fermaient la marche. Lorsque leur directrice apparut, les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent d'un bond, déclenchant quelques éclats de rire dans les rangs de Poudlard et une exclamation de dédain de la part de Harry et d'Hermione. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons n'en ressentirent apparemment aucune gêne et ne se rassirent que lorsque Madame Maxime eut pris place à la gauche de Dumbledore. Celui-ci resta debout, et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

— Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. L'une des filles de Beauxbâtons, qui avait toujours un cache-nez enroulé autour de la tête, éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur. Harry tourna la tête et reconnut les cheveux et la voix de Fleur Delacour.

— Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, annonça Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Dumbledore s'assit et les plats disposés devant les convives se remplirent de mets divers. Les elfes de la cuisine s'étaient surpassés. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle variété de plats, dont certains appartenaient de toute évidence à des cuisines d'autres pays.

Harry évita la bouillabaisse que voulait lui servir Hermione, et entreprit d'observer les nouveaux convives, à la recherche d'un visage familier. Sous les fourrures qu'ils avaient ôtées, les élèves de Durmstrang portaient des robes d'une intense couleur rouge sang. Il parcourut du regard les visages des nouveaux venus, mais en vain : mis à part Viktor et Fleur, personne ne lui semblait familier.

Il se rappela de la dernière occasion où il les avait vus tous les deux ensembles : c'était lors du mariage de Fleur, qui remontait à vingt-deux ans plus tôt de son point de vue, et où Viktor avait été invité.

Cette journée-là avait marqué le début de leur fuite, Ron, Hermione et lui, et le début de leur quête des Horcruxes et des Reliques. Harry se rappelait très bien cette journée. Les parents et la sœur de Fleur étaient arrivés la veille… ou était-ce l'avant-veille ? Enfin bref, c'était le jour où Fleur s'était mariée avec Bill, et où Viktor avait attiré pour la première fois l'attention de Harry sur le signe des Reliques de la Mort, que cet ahuri de Xenophilius Lovegood portait autour du cou. Ils étaient retombés sur Fleur une deuxième fois, cette année-là, quand ils s'étaient installés chez eux pour quelques jours, après leur fuite du manoir des Malefoy. Ils s'étaient montrés très accueillants, malgré bien sûr le voile de la guerre qui déchirait le monde des sorciers à ce moment-là.

À cet instant, il entendit une voix demander :

— Excusez-moi, vous avez fini avec la bouillabaisse ?

Sans réfléchir, il saisit la soupière et lui tendit en répondant :

— Oui, bien sûr, Fleur, tiens…

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Fleur fronça les sourcils, surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut sa cicatrice. Il réalisa alors la gaffe qu'il venait de commettre, mais reprit son assurance et lui renvoya un sourire amusé et énigmatique.

Elle attrapa la soupière, marmonna un remerciement et s'en alla sur de grandes enjambées. Harry la regarda s'en aller puis tourna la tête vers les autres personnes de la table. Hermione avait le regard encore fixé sur elle, comme l'air impressionné, mais Ron continuait de la regarder les yeux exorbités, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait une fille. Hermione le regarda et éclata de rire, ce qui sembla le faire redescendre sur terre.

— C'est une Vélane, dit-il à Harry d'une voix rauque.

— Je pense aussi, acquiesça Harry.

— Et toi, tu lui parles comme ça, comme si tu la connaissais ! s'exclama Ron. Les jolies filles te tombent donc à ce point dans les bras ? ajouta-t-il avec un air amusé.

Harry s'esclaffa. Hermione profita que Ron détourne le regard pour faire mine de s'éventer en battant des paupières. Harry rit silencieusement, sans que personne d'autre qu'eux ne le remarque. Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, se mordit la lèvre et Harry sentit sa jambe toucher la sienne sous la table. Il lui sourit, passa la main sous la table et lui effleura le mollet du bout des doigts. Hermione sourit d'un air satisfait et détourna le regard et la jambe.

Lorsque les desserts furent servis, ils remarquèrent divers gâteaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ron examina de près une espèce de crème blanchâtre puis la glissa vers la droite pour qu'elle soit bien visible depuis la table des Serdaigle… sans grand succès.

Dès que les assiettes d'or eurent été vidées et nettoyées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle une atmosphère d'attente. Un peu plus loin à leur table, Fred et George, penchés en avant, observaient Dumbledore avec la plus grande attention.

— Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire, afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques.

Après une légère pause pour permettre aux anglais d'applaudir, Dumbledore poursuivit.

— Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, poursuivit Dumbledore, et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire et demanda :

— Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Mr Rusard.

Argus Rusard, qui s'était tenu à l'écart dans un coin de la salle, s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant le grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Harry s'avança sur sa chaise, impatient de revoir la Coupe de Feu. Dumbledore reprit son discours tandis que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffret sur la table, sous le regard de Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il regardait les gravures du bois serti de pierres précieuses. Dumbledore tapota le dessus du coffre avec le bout de sa baguette et le couvercle d'ouvrit en grinçant. Harry avala sa salive. Dumbledore sortit la coupe en bois du reliquaire, le referma et la posa dessus.

— Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom…

Harry posa les coudes sur la table et la tête sur ses mains, et s'endormit les yeux grands ouverts, posés sur la coupe enflammée. _Pourquoi une coupe en bois ?_ songeait-il. _Pourquoi les fondateurs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient-ils choisi une vieille coupe en bois mal taillée, au lieu d'une coupe en or ?_ Il chercha la rédemption, et une réponse, au fond de son verre. Ne la trouvant pas, il trompa son ennui soudain en regardant le profil de Ginny. Elle était si jolie, l'air se glissait dans ses cheveux roux et faisaient ressortir la beauté de son visage, alors qu'elle buvait les paroles de Dumbledore.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle suive Hermione dans sa folie ? Que n'avait-elle pas gardé un esprit clair et sain ? Harry avait envie de pleurer. A cause d'Hermione, il était sur le point de perdre l'amour de sa femme. Il se renfrogna et détourna les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose.

— Voilà. À présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

— Une Limite d'Âge ! dit Fred, les yeux étincelants, tandis que Harry suivait la foule des élèves qui se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée. Il devrait suffire d'une potion de Vieillissement pour arriver à la franchir, non ? Et une fois que ton nom est dans la Coupe, comment savoir si tu as dix-sept ans ou pas ?

— Non, Dumbledore a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que personne ne puisse la franchir avant son heure, répondit Harry.

— Comment tu le sais ? demanda George, contrarié.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il se mordit la langue, de peur d'en avoir trop dit.

— Moi, en tout cas, je vais essayer, déclara Fred. Une potion de Vieillissement devrait suffire pour la franchir.

Soudain, Harry se remémora un détail. Il prit Ron et Hermione par l'épaule et les poussa vers la sortie.

— Suivez-moi.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de sortie juste au moment où Karkaroff et ses élèves y parvenaient. Avec un sourire, Harry s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

— Merci, dit Karkaroff d'un ton distrait en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Puis il se figea et regarda fixement Harry d'un air ébahi. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement sur la cicatrice de Harry, qui les regarda, lui et les autres élèves de Durmstrang, le fixer d'un air stupide qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

— Ouais, c'est Harry Potter, grogna une voix derrière eux.

L'expression de Karkaroff, quand il se retourna et vit Maugrey Fol Œil, arracha un nouveau sourire à Harry.

— Vous ! dit Karkaroff.

— Moi, mentit l'imposteur d'un air sinistre. Et à moins que vous ayez quelque chose de précis à dire à Potter, Karkaroff, il vaudrait mieux dégager le passage. Vous bloquez la sortie.

Sans ajouter un mot, le professeur Karkaroff fit alors signe à ses élèves de le suivre. Maugrey le regarda s'éloigner, fixant son dos de son œil magique, avec une expression d'intense antipathie sur son visage mutilé.

Ce soir-là, Harry prit grand soin de rester toute la soirée en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, pour qu'ils voient bien qu'il ne mettait pas son nom dans la Coupe. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien comment Ron l'avait boudé, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt.

Vingt-cinq ans ! Harry avait oublié que ça faisait aussi longtemps.

Quand Ron et lui partirent se coucher, Harry fit mine d'être épuisé, et se coucha dans une position volontairement étrange, dont il savait que Ron se souviendrait.

Quand Ron se fut endormi, Harry se releva. Il avait quelque chose à faire, avant la soirée de sélection des champions.

Il ouvrit sa valise, et, sans un bruit, se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité et de sa bague passe-murailles. Silencieusement, il s'en vêtit et se glissa par l'ouverture du dortoir.

Une fois passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche. Il chercha des yeux le chemin des cachots, jusqu'au mur qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il ne releva pas la mention du vrai nom de l'imposteur, dans sa chambre. Il prit la direction de l'escalier le plus proche. Une fois arrivé aux cachots, il espérait se souvenir de l'emplacement exact. Vingt-sept ans après s'y être infiltré avec Ron, il avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne mémoire.

Harry arriva dans le souterrain glauque, au pied de l'escalier. Après avoir erré, de plus en plus embarrassé, dans les couloirs froids, il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait : le fameux couloir vide, terminé par un mur nu. Il s'avança dans sa direction, content d'avoir enfin trouvé et fier de la qualité de ses souvenirs.

Sans grande conviction, il tenta le mot de passe en vigueur deux ans auparavant… ou plutôt vingt-sept :

— _Sang-Pur !_

Le mur ne bougea pas. Harry renifla de dépit mais n'abandonna pas. Lors d'une visite officielle à Poudlard, à l'occasion des dix ans de la Bataille de Poudlard, il avait eu l'occasion de parler à un garçon de Serpentard très sympathique, qui lui avait dit qu'une vieille légende racontait que la salle commune des Serpentard pouvait servir de dernier refuge pour qui saurait être capable d'y entrer sans mot de passe. Pour ça, il fallait prouver son allégeance à Serpentard.

Une légende assez floue, somme toute, mais Harry croyait avoir compris à quoi elle faisait référence.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un petit serpent de fumée verte. Par un trait de fantaisie, il lui ajouta des yeux rouge vif et une bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait. Il se concentra, manquant d'entraînement, et réussit à produire un sifflement étranglé :

— _Ouvre-toi._

Avec de légers craquements, le mur s'entrouvrit pour laisser un Harry satisfait et rayonnant. Il avait vu juste : le système de sécurité était tout simplement le même que celui de la Chambre des Secrets, conçue par le même Salazar Serpentard.

Il rangea la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche et monta lentement l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Il s'avança un pas après l'autre entre les lits à baldaquin, jusqu'à trouver celui où dormait Malefoy. Il s'accroupit, et, fouillant dans les poches une par une, sortit la bourse de la veste aux ornements verts qui gisait par terre. Il l'ouvrit, et en retira dix pièces d'un Galion d'or : l'objet du pari. Avec un sourire, il la reposa dans la poche et glissa l'argent dans sa poche.

D'un pas léger et discret, il sortit de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il retraversa le château dans l'autre sens jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Après qu'elle l'ait laissé passer, non sans ronchonner, il commença à se diriger vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, mais se figea. Une idée germait dans son esprit.

Et si il profitait de son invisibilité pour investiguer un peu plus loin ?

Harry rebroussa chemin et se dirigea cette fois vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Il gravit deux marches avant de se figer de nouveau. Il se rappelait de l'escalier-toboggan que Ron et lui avaient subi, des années auparavant. Il devait bien entendu être toujours actif.

Harry pesta contre ce dispositif barbare et sexiste, qui ne serait désactivé que quelques années plus tard, lors de la rénovation de Poudlard après la guerre. Un groupe d'illuminés avaient même demandé à abolir les distinctions entre les dortoirs des garçons et des filles, mais ça n'avait bien heureusement pas été fait. Harry n'aimait pas tous ces imbéciles qui confondaient les hommes et les femmes.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et marmonna des incantations alors qu'il avançait, une marche après l'autre. Il arriva sur le palier avec une expression conquérante. Maintenant la cape d'invisibilité contre lui, il avança et franchit la porte du dortoir des quatrième année.


	18. Episode 2, Chapitre 16

Harry referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Il tenait sa baguette fermement dans sa main. Il était invisible, mais tout de même.

En avançant dans l'allée centrale, il souleva le rideau du premier lit. En regardant Parvati Patil endormie, il se rappela qu'il devait la choisir comme partenaire lors du bal de Noël. Il aimait bien cette jolie brune, et sa jumelle Padma. Elles avaient de jolies formes pour leur âge.

Il regarda dans le lit suivant : c'était Lavande Brown. Il n'avait eu que très peu de contacts avec elle durant sa première scolarité, et la seule chose qu'il en avait retenu était son opposition à Hermione dans leur cinquième année. Il referma le rideau. Le suivant devait être celui d'Hermione. Il écarta le rideau et se figea. Dans le lit d'Hermione, ne dormaient pas une, mais deux personnes.

Ginny et Hermione étaient profondément endormies, enlacées l'une contre l'autre. Hermione était allongée sur le dos et Ginny s'était pelotonnée contre elle, passant les bras autour de son cou et, à ce qu'il croyait distinguer sous les draps, sa cuisse posée sur celles d'Hermione. Ses jolis cheveux roux recouvraient sa poitrine, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Harry serra le poing.

Que devait-il faire ? Il songea à arracher le drap et à réveiller ceux qui l'entourait, pour qu'elles soient huées et qu'elles comprennent enfin à quel point ce qu'elles faisaient était mal.

 _Oui, mais…_ Il ne pouvait pas. Pas sans devoir expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans le dortoir des filles en pleine nuit, en ayant réussi inexplicablement à déjouer les pièges qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Il desserra le poing et laissa retomber le rideau.

En parcourant le chemin inverse, qui le séparait de son lit, Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il était obnubilé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ginny lui préférait Hermione ? Mais c'était impossible ! Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber si bas ?

Il rangea ses affaires et se glissa dans son lit, en prenant bien soin de reprendre la même position singulière que quand Ron l'avait vu s'endormir.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se réveilla pour suivre Ron, sa mauvaise humeur s'était calmée. La nuit lui avait porté conseil. Hermione les rejoignit dans la salle commune. Alors qu'ils passaient par le trou de la grosse dame pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, Harry aperçut Ginny qui descendait l'escalier des filles. Elle avait sûrement attendu que Hermione quitte la salle commune avant d'oser descendre, de peur qu'on les voie ensemble. Harry soupira et suivit Ron.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le hall, d'entrée, ils virent une vingtaine d'élèves examiner de plus près la Coupe de Feu, posée sur le tabouret du Choixpeau Magique, au centre du cercle magique de Dumbledore.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà mis son nom dedans ? demanda Ron avec curiosité à une fille de troisième année.

— Tous les élèves de Durmstrang, répondit celle-ci. Mais je n'ai encore vu personne de Poudlard s'en approcher.

Après un moment d'inattention, Harry rattrapa par la manche Ron qui commençait à rentrer dans la grande salle. Il lui montra d'un geste Fred, George et Lee Jordan, qui descendaient l'escalier en courant, l'air surexcité.

— Regarde, ils vont essayer de déposer leurs noms !

Ron s'approcha en levant un sourcil. Harry sourit et ricana. Ron tourna la tête vers lui.

— J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de la coupe quand elle va voir qu'ils n'ont pas l'âge requis, dit Harry. Ils ont beau être très doués, contre la magie de Dumbledore, ils n'ont aucune chance.

Ron haussa les épaules.

— On verra bien.

Fred se tourna vers eux.

— On vient de prendre un peu de potion de vieillissement, leur dit-il d'un air triomphant. Une goutte chacun, on n'a besoin que de quelques mois de plus.

— Si l'un de nous gagne, on partagera les mille Gallions en trois, dit Lee avec un large sourire.

— Tu vois, ça va passer, glissa Ron à Harry tandis que Fred et George sortaient de leurs poches les parchemins portant leurs noms.

Harry haussa les épaules à son tour, montrant qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Ron reporta son attention sur Fred et George. Harry sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussi à convaincre Ron qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de participer au tournoi. Avec un peu de chance et d'habileté supplémentaire, il arriverait à empêcher leur séparation du premier trimestre.

Fred s'avança jusqu'à la ligne, et, après une brève hésitation, fit un grand pas à l'intérieur du cercle. George le rejoignit en poussant un cri de triomphe et ils se firent tous les deux catapulter en arrière. Pendant que tout le monde éclatait de rire et que Ron se retournait vers Harry d'un air admiratif, il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

Harry emmena Ron et Hermione vers le petit déjeuner au moment où Dumbledore arrivait. Hermione avait un sourire amusé mais Ron semblait inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver ? demanda-t'il à Harry.

— Oh, la barbe va disparaître, lui répondit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. Le sortilège de protection ne peut être que temporaire.

— Non, je voulais parler de ce que Dumbledore va faire. Il va les punir, tu penses ?

— Ah, ça c'est sûr, répondit Harry avec une grimace. Et si un jeune se retrouve face aux épreuves, tu imagines ? Non, à mon avis, Dumbledore ne peut pas se permettre de risquer ça.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

Harry les mena à la table du petit déjeuner, où Dean Thomas était déjà assis, en train de discuter avec Seamus de qui pourrait se porter candidat au titre de Champion de Poudlard.

— D'après ce qu'on dit, Warrington s'est levé de bonne heure pour aller mettre son nom dans la Coupe, dit Dean à Harry. Tu sais, ce grand type de Serpentard qui a l'air d'un gros veau.

Harry ne voyait pas du tout de qui il parlait, mais hocha la tête d'un air intéressé.

— Tous les Poufsouffle parlent de Diggory, ajouta Seamus avec mépris. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était prêt à risquer sa jolie petite tête pour quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Seamus ne savait pas à quel point Harry et le reste du monde des sorciers et Cédric lui-même avait regretté qu'il l'ait risquée, sa tête.

Il se retourna, entendant des acclamations venant du hall d'entrée. Il vit Angelina Johnson arriver à la table, un peu embarrassée. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris de la retrouver aussi jeune. Là d'où il venait, elle était adulte et avait donné une fille à George Weasley. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

— Voilà, c'est fait ! annonça-t-elle. Je viens de mettre mon nom dans la Coupe !

— Sans rire ? dit Ron, impressionné.

— Bonne chance ! dit Harry sans le penser.

— Je suis content qu'un Gryffondor soit candidat, ajouta Ron en se servant. J'espère vraiment que tu seras choisie, Angelina.

— Merci, Ron, répondit Angelina avec un sourire.

— Oui, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que ce bellâtre de Diggory, dit Seamus, causant un froncement de sourcils involontaire de Harry qui se força à détourner la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron à Harry et à Hermione lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle après avoir terminé leur petit déjeuner.

Avant d'avoir trouvé une idée de réponse, Harry fut distrait par l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbâtons dans le hall, Fleur Delacour en tête. Les élèves de Poudlard s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Madame Maxime apparut à leur suite et fit mettre les élèves en rang. Harry regarda autour de lui : tous les élèves qu'il voyait avaient le regard braqué sur les élèves qui mettaient, un par un, leur nom dans la Coupe.

— À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à ceux qui ne seront pas choisis ? murmura Ron à Harry pendant que Fleur laissait tomber son morceau de parchemin dans la Coupe de Feu. Tu crois qu'ils vont retourner dans leur école ou rester pour assister au tournoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Ils vont rester, j'imagine… Madame Maxime fait partie du jury, non ? …Bon, on y va ?

— Où ça ? lui demanda Hermione en se retournant vers lui.

— Je ne sais pas, dehors ! On n'est presque pas sortis, cette année, et puis il neigera bientôt, donc autant profiter du parc…

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et ils se faufilèrent derrière les élèves de Beauxbâtons pour déboucher dans le parc. Ils se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers la rive du lac. Ron et Hermione étaient plongés dans une discussion à propos des épreuves et des candidats, que Harry ponctuait d'interventions régulières exprimant son envie de ne pas y participer.

Pendant ce temps-là, les portes du château se rouvrirent pour laisser passer les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Fleur de loin, marchant à côté de Madame Maxime, qui dépassait de la foule des élèves.

— Et toi, Hermione, tu penses que c'est une Vélane ? demanda Harry.

Elle secoua la tête, surprise.

— Heu, je ne sais pas… Oui, sûrement… Elle est très jolie, ça ne doit pas venir de nulle part…

Harry serra les dents et détourna la tête pour ne pas la laisser voir ses émotions. Avec une telle engeance à côté d'elle en permanence, il n'était pas étonnant que Ginny se fasse pervertir ! Il se demanda jusqu'où Hermione était allée dans la corruption de Ginny. Elles dormaient dans le même lit… Harry espérait qu'elles ne faisaient qu'imiter les vrais couples en dormant ensemble, parodie de relations sexuelles pour une parodie de couple…

Harry essaya de masquer sa mauvaise humeur et le trio s'installa sur la rive du lac, à l'endroit presque exact où James Potter et les Maraudeurs s'étaient installés, un certain nombre d'années auparavant. Ils s'y délassèrent bonne une partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'une légère pluie se mette à tomber, les forçant à se replier dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils auprès du feu en écoutant le faible crépitement des gouttes contre les carreaux. Ron et Hermione étaient plongés dans leur conversation sur les champions et Harry, qui commençait à en avoir assez de jouer son rôle d'ignorant, s'éloigna un peu d'eux et s'amusa à lancer des petits sortilèges dans le feu pour changer la couleur des flammes.

Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air fatigué auprès de Ron, malgré sa nuit écourtée. Il battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises et manqua presque de faire tomber sa baguette dans le feu. _Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est une bonne Bièraubeurre_ , pensa-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda Ron.

— C'est de ne rien faire pendant toute une journée, ça me fatigue, répondit Harry.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il était environ six heures moins le quart, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il aperçut les élèves de Durmstrang descendre de leur vaisseau pour se rendre au château. Il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione.

— Venez, il est l'heure d'aller manger, leur dit-il. Les Durmstrang viennent de sortir.

La Grande Salle, éclairée par des chandelles, était quasiment pleine quand ils y pénétrèrent. La Coupe de Feu était sur la table des professeurs, devant la chaise vide de Dumbledore. Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine en revoyant la salle telle que dans ses douloureux souvenirs de la cérémonie. Il reprit son masque enjoué et se dit que si tout se passait bien, il n'aurait pas à subir les accusations de Ron à la fin de la soirée. Il prit soin d'éloigner Ron de Fred et George, rasés de près, et qui auraient pu détruire l'image de sévérité que Ron avait de Dumbledore envers les tricheurs aux candidatures. Ils s'assirent en bout de table.

Le festin de Halloween parut plus long que d'habitude. Sûrement à cause de la tension que ressentait Harry à l'approche de la révélation des noms des champions, et aussi un peu parce que c'était leur deuxième grand repas en deux jours, Harry montra moins d'intérêt que la veille pour les plats raffinés disposés devant lui. Il finit par regarder ailleurs, et ferma les yeux afin de se calmer et de se préparer à ce qui allait se passer.

Il y aurait un grand silence dans la salle, et tout le monde allait le regarder. Afin de maintenir le cours des évènements futurs dans la mesure du prévisible, il allait devoir se composer les exactes mêmes réactions que la première fois. Il allait recevoir une surprise qui le surprendrait au-delà de toute attente, son visage serait donc figé, avec une expression apeurée et perdue. Il attendrait que Dumbledore l'appelle une seconde fois avant de se rendre dans la petite salle du fond. Il y arriverait et ne trouverait rien à dire aux autres Champions. Harry sourit. Il était prêt.


	19. Episode 2, Chapitre 17

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'avait remarqué son moment d'inattention. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et patienta en attendant que Dumbledore veuille bien commencer la cérémonie. Il chercha les visages des Champions dans la foule.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, les plats se vidèrent et Dumbledore se leva. Les conversations évanescentes laissèrent place au silence.

— Voilà, dit Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine, où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il saisit alors sa baguette magique et éteignit toutes les chandelles d'un grand geste de la main. Les seules lumières restantes provenaient des citrouilles évidées, et, bien sûr, de la Coupe. Harry observa les visages des élèves dans la pénombre, bleuis par la faible lumière de la Coupe.

Un brusque éclat illumina la salle, une longue flamme bleue donna à Dumbledore le nom du premier champion.

— Le champion de Durmstrang…

Harry regarda Viktor Krum, à la table des Serpentard. Il s'était déjà à moitié redressé et s'apprêtait à partir.

— …sera Viktor Krum !

Il se leva sans même avoir l'air surprit et parcourut le chemin qui le séparait de la petite porte sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Le silence revint et l'attention générale se reporta sur la Coupe. Le deuxième parchemin sortit. Harry repéra sans peine la chevelure blonde de Fleur.

— Le champion de Beauxbâtons, annonça Dumbledore, sera Fleur Delacour !

— C'est elle, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, alors que Fleur se levait avec grâce et s'avançait élégamment au milieu de la salle.

Harry aperçut les espoirs déçus parmi quelques autres élèves de Beauxbâtons, qui s'étaient mis à pleurer.

Le silence s'établit à nouveau une fois que Fleur eut disparu dans la petite pièce.

La coupe projeta le troisième parchemin dans les airs. Harry chercha Cédric à la table des Poufsouffle. Il le trouva concentré, les sourcils froncés, le regard rivé sur Dumbledore.

— Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cédric Diggory !

Cédric se leva avec un grand sourire, au milieu des démonstrations de joie des Poufsouffle, et se dirigea à son tour vers le fond de la salle. Harry essuya une larme naissante et ferma les yeux. C'était le moment. Il calma les battements de son cœur qui avaient commencé à s'accélérer, et prit une grande inspiration. Depuis la Chute de Voldemort, il avait certes prit l'habitude de défiler devant de centaines de personnes, mais pas en jouant un rôle comme cette fois-ci. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et rouvrit les yeux, calme et concentré. Dumbledore avait déjà recommencé à parler.

— …nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer…

La coupe se ralluma et projeta le quatrième parchemin que Dumbledore attrapa. Le silence lourd s'installa, pendant lequel Dumbledore regarda le parchemin au milieu de l'attention générale. Dumbledore finit par se racler la gorge et lut à haute voix :

— Harry Potter.

Harry se figea et prit l'expression de stupeur qu'il s'était composée. Son cœur battait aussi fort que lors de la première fois que son nom était sorti. Le silence et la tension restaient palpables. Harry restait immobile et silencieux, tant que Dumbledore n'avait pas appelé son nom pour la seconde fois.

A la table des professeurs, Minerva McGonagall se dressa d'un bond et se précipita pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il finit par adresser un signe de tête approbateur à la directrice adjointe puis se redressa.

— Harry Potter ! répéta-t-il. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît !

— Vas-y, murmura Hermione en le poussant avec douceur.

Harry se leva, et parcourut fébrilement la distance interminable qui le séparait de la salle voisine. En longeant la table des professeurs, il passa à côté de Hagrid qui le regarda passe d'un air abasourdi. Harry se rappela avec effroi qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite dans sa cabane depuis le début de l'année. Il chassa cette pensée et ouvrit la porte.

Il se retrouva dans la petite pièce tapissée des portraits de sorciers, éclairée par le feu de bois. Les Champions s'étaient regroupés près de la cheminée. Fleur se retourna quand il entra et se figea, l'ayant reconnu. Ils se regardèrent dans un silence étonné.

Il y eut derrière eux un bruit de pas précipités et Ludo Verpey entra dans la pièce. Prenant Harry par le bras, il l'entraîna vers la cheminée.

— Extraordinaire ! murmura-t-il en lui pressant le bras Absolument extraordinaire ! Messieurs… Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des trois autres, permettez-moi de vous présenter, si incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Viktor Krum se redressa. Son visage renfrogné s'assombrit encore davantage tandis qu'il toisait Harry. Cédric paraissait stupéfait. Il regarda alternativement Verpey et Harry comme s'il avait mal entendu. Fleur prit pour une fois une expression semblable à celle de Krum et fronça les sourcils. Aucun des trois Champions ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à dire, devant l'incongruité de cette nouvelle. Fleur finit par ouvrir la bouche, mais elle fut coupée par l'entrée des autres responsables du tournoi qui entraient dans la petite salle. Dumbledore, Croupton Senior, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, McGonagall et Severus Rogue qui referma la porte derrière lui, coupant le bruit sourd qui provenait de la Grande Salle.

— Madame Maxime ! s'exclama Fleur en se précipitant dans sa direction. Ils viennent de nous dire que Harry Potter allait participer au tournoi ! Enfin, c'est impossible, il est trop jeune ! C'est insensé !

Harry remarqua que cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas traité de _petit garçon_. Le fait de lui avoir parlé la veille avait dû la marquer. Madame Maxime prit la parole.

— Dambleudore, pouveuz-vous me dire ce que signifie ceutte pleusanterie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

— J'aimerais également le savoir, Dumbledore, ajouta le professeur Karkaroff.

Il avait un sourire figé et ses yeux bleus ressemblaient à deux glaçons.

— _Deux_ champions de Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu dire que l'école d'accueil avait le droit de faire concourir deux champions – ou bien n'aurais-je pas lu le règlement avec suffisamment d'attention ?

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

— Tout cela me pareut absolument impossible, dit Madame Maxime, qui avait posé sur l'épaule de Fleur une de ses énormes mains ornées de superbes opales. Potdelard ne peut pas avoir deux champions. Ce sereut beaucoup trop injuste.

— Nous pensions que votre Limite d'Âge suffirait à éloigner les candidats trop jeunes, Dumbledore, dit Karkaroff, avec le même sourire figé, mais le regard plus glacial que jamais. Sinon, nous aurions bien entendu sélectionné un plus grand nombre de candidats dans nos propres écoles.

— Potter est le seul responsable de cette situation, Karkaroff, dit Rogue à voix basse. Dumbledore ne doit pas être tenu pour responsable de l'obstination de Potter à violer les règlements. Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette école, il a consacré la plus grande partie de son temps à dépasser les limites… Il vient d'en franchir une de plus…

— Merci, Severus, dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme.

Harry aurait dû être énervé par les propos de Rogue, mais il n'était que triste pour lui et pour ce qui lui était arrivé.

A présent, Dumbledore s'était tourné vers Harry qui soutint calmement son regard.

— Harry, est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? demanda Dumbledore.

— Non, répondit Harry.

— As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de déposer ton nom à ta place dans la Coupe ?

— Non.

— Enfin, voyons, c'eust insenseu, Dambleudore, ce garçon ment ! s'écria Madame Maxime.

— Il n'aurait pas pu franchir la Limite d'Âge, dit sèchement le professeur McGonagall, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus…

Pendant que les adultes responsables se disputaient, Harry tourna la tête vers les autres champions. Fleur écoutait ce que disaient les professeurs et Viktor regardait le sol, le visage fermé. Cédric croisa le regard de Harry et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Harry haussa les épaules d'un air d'ignorance. Cédric le regarda d'un air décontenancé.

Harry reporta son attention sur les juges. Croupton Junior entrait discrètement dans la pièce pendant que Karkaroff haussait le ton. Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Après toutes nos réunions, toutes nos négociations, tous nos compromis, je ne m'attendais pas à voir se produire une chose pareille ! Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir tout de suite !

— Des menaces en l'air, Karkaroff, déclama l'imposteur. Votre champion doit concourir. Tous doivent concourir. Ils sont liés par un contrat magique. Pratique, non ?

Harry fixait l'imposteur. Essayant de décomposer chacun des traits de ce visage volé pour dévoiler Croupton Junior qui se cachait derrière. Mourant d'envie de l'attaquer, de l'immobiliser et de montrer à tout le monde qui il était vraiment. Comment ces traits pouvaient bouger de cette façon si naturelle, sans qu'on le voie ? Comment était-il même possible que le véritable Alastor Maugrey puisse vivre une vie aussi malmenée ? Vivre toute une vie de combats contre la magie noire transformant jusqu'à son visage, enfermé dans sa propre malle pendant plus d'un an, puis finalement assassiné par un Mangemort et profané par Dolorès Ombrage… Le regard de Harry se fit plus dur. _Il pouvait changer ça_. Et il _allait_ le changer. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Son regard passa du fils au père. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Croupton Senior. Il connaissait vaguement le déroulé de sa vie, et celle de sa femme et de son fils, mais mis à part l'avis de Sirius, que Croupton avait fait incarcérer, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de l'homme en lui-même. Imbu de pouvoir, égoïste, prêt à sacrifier femme, enfant et elfe de maison pour protéger sa réputation, mais aussi prêt à tout pour combattre la magie noire. Une charogne en temps de paix mais un allié puissant en temps de guerre, somme toute.

Harry interrompit le cours de ses pensées car Croupton venait justement de bouger. Il semblait peiner à se concentrer, mais était en réalité maintenu sous Impérium par son fils.

— Oui, dit-il, les instructions. C'est ça… La première tâche…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Harry, Cédric, Fleur et Krum. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier… Très importante… Cette première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et devant le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve armés seulement de leur baguette magique. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche leur seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

— Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?

— Il me semble, répondit Dumbledore qui le regardait d'un air un peu inquiet. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas coucher à Poudlard, cette nuit, Barty ?

— Non, Dumbledore, merci, je dois retourner au ministère. C'est une période très difficile, très chargée, en ce moment… J'ai laissé le jeune Wistily s'occuper du département pendant mon absence… C'est un jeune homme très enthousiaste… Et même un peu trop pour dire la vérité…

— Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous, avant de partir ? proposa Dumbledore.

— Allons, Barty, faites donc comme moi ! Moi, je reste ! dit Verpey d'un air jovial. Tout se passe à Poudlard, maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus excitant que de retourner au bureau !

— Je ne crois pas, Ludo, répliqua Croupton d'un ton cassant.

— Professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher ? dit Dumbledore.

Mais Madame Maxime avait déjà pris Fleur par les épaules et l'emmenait d'un pas vif. Harry les entendit parler à toute allure tandis qu'elles retournaient dans la Grande Salle. Karkaroff fit signe à Krum et tous deux sortirent à leur tour de la pièce, mais sans échanger un mot.

— Harry, Cédric, je vous suggère d'aller vous coucher, dit Dumbledore en leur adressant un sourire. Je suis sûr que vos camarades de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle vous attendent pour fêter l'événement et il serait vraiment trop dommage de les priver d'une si belle occasion de faire le plus de désordre et de bruit possible.

Un silence tendu suivit ses paroles.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Cédric qui approuva d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce.

La Grande Salle était vide, et les dernières chandelles trouaient à peine la pénombre.

— Alors, dit Cédric en esquissant un sourire, on va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre !

— Apparemment, répondit Harry laconiquement, toujours dans son rôle d'enfant choqué.

— Maintenant, dis-moi… reprit Cédric alors qu'ils atteignaient le hall d'entrée qui n'était plus éclairé que par des torches, en l'absence de la Coupe de Feu. Tu n'as vraiment pas mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

— Non, je ne l'ai pas mis, répondit Harry, qui puisa jusqu'au fond de son talent d'acteur pour y trouver le regard perdu le plus convaincant possible. Je ne l'ai pas mis, j'ai dit la vérité, Cédric.

Cédric le regarda fixement pendant un long moment, puis parut finalement y croire.

— Bon, eh bien… bonne chance, Harry. Essaye de survivre.

Harry lui rendit une ébauche de sourire tordu, déformé par son masque de peur. Cédric s'en alla par une porte située à droite de l'escalier de marbre. Harry laissa enfin retomber sa tension, qu'il ne falsifiait à moitié, en écoutant les pas de Cédric sur les marches en pierre.

Il prit une nouvelle grande inspiration pour se calmer, et entama la montée des marches du grand escalier de marbre. Il pensa à ce à quoi il allait devoir faire face durant l'année à venir. Les épreuves, bien sûr, mais aussi la haine des autres élèves de l'école, principalement Poufsouffle ou Serpentard,… Rita Skeeter !

Il avait failli l'oublier, celle-là. Mais il pouvait aisément faire pression sur elle en menaçant de révéler qu'elle était Animagus. Sans oublier qu'après ses mésaventures le soir de la Coupe du Monde, il suffirait de peu de choses pour lui faire perdre de son venin. C'était cruel, mais elle le méritait grandement. Non, à la réflexion, Rita Skeeter n'était pas un problème. Un souci qu'il faudrait régler, mais pas un réel obstacle. Il avait confiance. Il arriverait sans problème à sauver l'image et la réputation, non seulement de lui-même, mais aussi, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, de Dumbledore, de Hagrid, d'une bonne partie de la famille Weasley, d'Hermione et de Viktor Krum…

Harry s'arrêta sur place et poussa une exclamation de joie. Il avait presque oublié la relation qui avait uni Hermione et Victor Krum. Relation qui avait un très bon potentiel pour remettre Hermione dans les rails et pour libérer Ginny de son influence ! Harry reprit sa route d'un pas plus guilleret. Il y avait certes un risque que le temps soit trop changé pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais Viktor Krum était quand même quelqu'un qui avait une influence non négligeable, et parfaitement apte à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, or, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, c'était bien lui qui l'avait approchée et non l'inverse. Avec un peu de chance, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.

Harry arriva dans le couloir qui menait au tableau de la grosse dame. Sachant pertinemment qu'il arriverait dans une salle commune bondée et archi-bruyante, il fit le point sur ce qu'il devait se préparer à faire. Affronter les insultes des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard : il avait quelques idées pour discréditer ses détracteurs. S'occuper de Rita Skeeter : elle viendrait à lui en temps voulu, et il avait de toute façon l'avantage sur elle en terme de pouvoir et d'information. Régler l'affaire Hermione-Ginny : il lui faudrait certainement enquêter un peu plus, mais il avait confiance en l'aide que Viktor pouvait lui apporter. Il releva les yeux et se trouva en face de la grosse dame et de son amie Vi. Il ne la laissa même pas ouvrir la bouche.

— _Fariboles_.

Elle sourit et le laissa passer. L'onde sonore qui le percuta le fit vaciller, malgré ses précautions. Les Gryffondor présents dans la salle l'agrippèrent et le tirèrent à l'intérieur, l'accueillant avec force cris, applaudissements et sifflets enthousiastes.

— Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avais trouvé un moyen de mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ? s'écria Fred.

— Je n'ai rien fait, répondit Harry, mon nom s'est…

Mais Angelina Johnson l'avait déjà repéré.

— Même si je ne suis pas championne, dit-elle, c'est au moins un Gryffondor.

Harry, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de subir un bon quart d'heure de harcèlement de la part de fans insupportables, esquiva Katie Bell et George Weasley et se réfugia dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Il vérifia furtivement que son évasion n'avait blessé personne, et disparut dans le dortoir.

Il y retrouva Ron, assis sur son lit. Harry réfléchit très vite sur l'attitude à adopter. Il décida que la meilleure posture possible était sans doute celle de l'énervement. Il referma la porte un peu plus violemment qu'à l'accoutumée, et s'allongea sur son lit, le corps tendu, les bras derrière la tête, le regard dur posé sur le plafond. Un ange passa. Harry pensa à le rompre mais ne trouvait rien à dire.

— Ca va, Harry ? demanda finalement Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'as quand même pas mis ton nom dans la Coupe, si ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, rétorqua Harry, soulagé que Ron aie l'air de le croire. Mais apparemment ça n'a pas suffi. Il ne peut pas se passer une seule année dans ce foutu château sans que je sois obligé de risquer ma vie ! Sans compter les ennuis monstre que je risque avec les juges du tournoi ! Ça, tu peux être sûr que Dumbledore ne le laissera pas passer !

Son éclat de voix résonna dans la petite pièce. Ron continuait de le regarder.

— Excuse-moi, ajouta-t'il. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, à ton avis ? répéta Ron. Quelqu'un a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

— C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, oui. M…Maugrey (Harry dut se forcer à prononcer ce nom usurpé) pense que ça vient d'un Mangemort qui chercherait à m'assassiner.

Ron émit un petit soufflement de nez.

— Et alors ? Tu le prends au sérieux ?

— Dumbledore l'a pris au sérieux, lui, répondit Harry. Et puis, après l'attaque de cet été à la Coupe du Monde, je ne trouve pas ça si alarmiste, comme théorie.

Le début de sourire de Ron disparut, laissant place à l'inquiétude. Il hésita, puis se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit de Harry. Harry pivota et s'assit à ses côtés. Ron passa un bras autour de son épaule.

— Ne t'en fais pas, on sera toujours là pour t'aider, Hermione et moi.

— M…merci, balbutia Harry, ému.

— Tu en auras sûrement besoin pendant le tournoi, ajoura Ron.

Un silence passa. Ron s'assura que Harry avait repris contenance, puis lui tapota l'épaule et regagna son lit.

— Tu devrais dormir, conseilla Ron, demain promet d'être éprouvant.

Harry acquiesça et se mit au lit, secrètement ravi que Ron soit aussi amical.


	20. Episode 2, Chapitre 18

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, le dimanche matin, il prit un certain temps afin de savourer sa propre euphorie. Après quelques minutes passées à rêvasser sur son lit il se décida enfin à se lever pour aller manger. Il descendit les marches menant à la salle commune, où il y trouva les quelques Gryffondor qui étaient déjà remontés de la Grande Salle, qui l'accueillirent avec des vivats, et, à son grand soulagement, Ron et Hermione qui se levèrent pour le rejoindre.

— On t'a apporté ça, dit Ron en lui tendant une pile de toasts enveloppés dans une serviette. Tu veux aller faire un tour dans le parc ?

— Bonne idée, répondit Harry avec un sourire de remerciement. Ils parcoururent le long chemin descendant au parc, et sortirent sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle. Harry reprit les évènements de la veille au soir, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas vif vers le lac, dans cette fraîche matinée, en mangeant leurs toasts.

— Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas déposé ton nom toi-même, dit Hermione, lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, et Ron hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

— Moi, je pense que Maugrey a de grandes chances d'avoir raison, déclara Ron. Tu dois te protéger, Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête.

Harry réfléchit. La situation différait encore une fois de ce qu'il se rappelait. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire.

— Tu penses qu'il faut parler à Dumbledore ? demanda Ron.

— Non, répondit Hermione d'une voix assurée. Celui qu'il faut prévenir, c'est Sirius.

Harry fut pris de court. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Une rencontre avec Sirius, plus longue que leur entrevue de l'année précédente sur l'hippogriffe, risquait de provoquer des changements imprévisibles…

— Heu… laisse tomber, balbutia Harry. Il est revenu ici dès que je lui ai dit que j'allais un peu mal. Si je lui dis ce qui se passe, il va sûrement se précipiter ici et…

— Harry, Sirius a besoin de savoir des choses comme ça, le coupa Ron.

— De toute façon, ajouta Hermione, ce n'est pas comme si l'information allait rester secrète. Il l'apprendra sûrement par la Gazette du Sorcier ou par un autre moyen, et c'est quand même mieux si c'est toi qui lui dis.

De toute façon, pensa Harry, il était stupide de voir Sirius revenu à la vie comme ça et de ne pas en profiter pour lui parler avant sa mort.

— D'accord, je vais lui écrire, grogna Harry en se relevant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre comme hibou ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils montaient les marches. Il m'a demandé de ne plus utiliser Hedwige.

— Je te prêterai le mien, répondit Ron.

Ils se rendirent ensemble à la volière. Hermione prêta à Harry un morceau de parchemin et une plume et resta à parler avec Ron pendant que Harry s'isolait pour écrire sa lettre.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Comme tu le sais peut-être, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a lieu cette année à Poudlard. Samedi soir, j'ai été désigné comme le deuxième champion de Poudlard sans avoir postulé, avec Cédric Diggory, de Poufsouffle._

Harry ne prit pas de risque et garda un style très sobre, de peur que Sirius ne voie la différence avec l'autre Harry. Il réfléchit un moment puis inscrivit quand même en bas de la lettre :

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu es en sécurité. Harry._

Il se releva et se rapprocha de Hermione.

— Terminé, dit-il.

Ron lui tendit Coquecigrue. Quand il se fut envolé, Harry aperçut Hedwige en train de dormir, perchée sur un madrier. Il renonça à la caresser et sortit de la volière avec ses amis.

Harry retrouva désagréablement la Poudlard d'une des époques qu'il avait sans doute le plus détesté de sa scolarité. Tous les élèves de l'école étaient convaincus qu'il avait réellement déposé son nom dans la Coupe sans se faire prendre, et les autres maisons rejetaient évidemment sur lui leur rancœur. La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, d'ordinaire quasi rarissime, s'était réveillée et se manifestait dans les couloirs, mais aussi dans les cours de botanique, où deux des élèves d'ordinaire amicaux envers Harry, Ernie MacMillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley, refusaient de lui adresser la parole. Le professeur Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle, se montrait distante avec Harry, mais il salua son professionnalisme en remarquant qu'au moins, elle ne se montrait pas ouvertement hostile comme pouvait le faire Rogue ordinairement. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione étaient là pour l'épauler.

Le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, cette fois-là, en plus d'être ennuyeux, fut l'occasion pour Harry de croiser les Serpentard pour la première fois depuis son annonce en tant que champion. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Malefoy attendait Harry avec son sourire narquois habituel. Harry ne fit pas attention à son baratin prétentieux et se plongea dans ses pensées, essayant de s'éloigner d'une réalité peuplée de Scroutts à pétard.

Hagrid l'appela à l'écart, le libérant de ses obligations animalières.

— Alors… Tu vas participer au tournoi, lui dit-il d'un ton très sérieux. Tu es champion de l'école.

Harry ne répondit pas. Hagrid le regardait d'un air soucieux de ses petits yeux noirs.

— Tu ne sais pas qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à l'imposteur. Et j'aimerais bien le savoir.

Ils regardèrent la pelouse devant eux, où se dispersaient les élèves chargés de promener les Scroutts. Ces derniers s'étaient dernièrement dotés de la carapace grise, épaisse comme une armure, dont Harry se souvenait. Il grimaça en repensant au Scroutt massif qu'il avait eu à affronter dans le labyrinthe, lors de la Troisième Tâche.

— Ah, là, là, soupira brusquement Hagrid en regardant Harry d'un air inquiet. Champion de l'école… Décidément, il t'en arrive, des choses…

Harry resta silencieux. _Toute l'histoire de ma vie_ , soupira-t-il dans son for intérieur.

Les jours passaient à Poudlard, sans se distinguer les uns des autres. Le comportement des élèves des autres maisons ne variait pas, mais avec le soutien sans faille de Ron et d'Hermione, et la connaissance de ce qui se passerait après, Harry arrivait à supporter l'oppression pourtant incessante des Serpentard et de ceux qui les suivaient.

Harry faisait très attention aux conversations qu'il percevait parmi ses opposants. Il n'avait pas oublié la moitié de ce que les supporters de Cédric lui avaient fait subir comme affronts, la fois précédente. Il attendait des nouvelles d'un élément bien précis.

Un jour, enfin, au détour d'une conversation entre des élèves de première année de Serpentard, il entendit enfin quelqu'un prononcer les mots qu'il avait tant attendu : les badges. Ces fameux badges qui soutenaient Cédric et qui cherchaient à le traîner dans la boue. En passant devant le panneau d'informations de la Grande Salle, ce jour-là, et en vérifiant son emploi du temps par rapport à ses vagues souvenirs de l'époque, il fit concorder les dates : on était bien la veille de l'examen des baguettes.

Cette nuit-là, au milieu de la nuit, Harry se leva. Il s'habilla, s'enveloppa dans sa Cape d'Invisibilité, et se saisit de son équipement à escapades nocturnes. Il descendit promptement l'escalier en colimaçon et traversa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il traversa le château vide et silencieux et arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Après avoir balbutié l'ordre en Fourchelang, il se glissa dans la salle sombre et silencieuse.

— _Lumos !_ murmura-t-il.

Il inspecta silencieusement la salle. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour repérer ce qu'il cherchait : le carton contenant les badges était caché sous les affaires de cours oubliées d'un Serpentard tête-en-l'air. Il dégagea le carton, l'ouvrit et le posa sur une table, bien dégagé. Il pointa sa baguette sur les badges, avant de s'immobiliser. Quel charme allait-il bien pouvoir associer aux porteurs ?

Il se creusa la tête pendant quelques instants avant de repenser à cette fille, en cinquième année, l'amie de Cho Chang qui les avait dénoncés. Un sourire vengeur se dessina sur son visage. Il n'allait pas rendre le sort aussi durable que la version d'Hermione, mais au moins aussi spectaculaire. Il murmura des incantations, faisant miroiter les badges sous le reflet verdâtre de la lune. Ce qui était une expérience pour Hermione était maintenant facile pour lui. Il avait été à bonne école : Hermione, mais l'autre Hermione, l'avait aidé des années durant au ministère. Ron et Hermione de ce monde-ci avaient tort de s'inquiéter : il était sans doute plus à l'abri que quiconque sur cette terre.

Il avait fini. Il abaissa sa baguette et stoppa ses murmures. La vraie Hermione lui manquait. Il lui fallait des nouvelles de son monde, des gens qu'il aimait. Qu'était devenue sa femme ?

Il s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait là. Qu'était-il advenu de son monde ? Les cataclysmes dont Hermione lui avait parlé l'année précédente, avaient-il détruit tout ce et tous ceux qu'il aimait ? Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, en proie au désespoir. Hermione et son monde allaient devoir fuir dans celui-ci. Il était de son devoir de préparer ce monde à s'occuper de peut-être plusieurs millions de réfugiés. Il avait jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans pour y réfléchir, mais il avait intérêt à trouver une bonne idée.

Harry se redressa et essuya ses yeux humides. Il reprit contenance en regardant autour de lui. Il prit le carton des badges et le remis soigneusement à sa place. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas tester l'efficacité du maléfice sur le moment, mais il avait pleinement confiance en ses propres capacités.

Il sortit de la salle commune et prit silencieusement le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor. Pendant que ses jambes le portaient d'elles-mêmes là où il voulait aller, il ressassait dans sa tête ses craintes et ses inquiétudes. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait reprendre contact avec Hermione de son mode d'origine. Il fut gêné de penser à réutiliser la même méthode qu'avant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir profiter de l'innocence et du corps d'une amie pour parvenir à ses fins. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il le fallait. Il haussa les épaules et se résigna. Avec sa nouvelle personnalité, il supposa que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus pour lui faire l'amour. Il n'y aurait plus qu'à espérer que la vraie Hermione serait là pour lui parler, et le tour était joué.

Il résolut donc d'attendre, attendre encore.

Le lendemain matin, après le cours de sortilèges où Harry tenta de ne pas trop briller sur les sortilèges d'Attraction, les Gryffondor embrayaient sur un cours de potions en commun avec Serpentard, un cours auquel Harry ne s'attendait pas à assister en entier. Quand bien même il aurait à passer quelques minutes dans un cachot avec Rogue et les Serpentard, l'idée d'échapper au reste du cours rendait le tout supportable à ses yeux. Et l'idée de voir les Serpentard ridiculisés au début du cours lui donnait des ailes.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent devant la salle de classe, après le déjeuner, des Serpentard étaient déjà arrivés, dont le groupe de Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, l'air plus renfrognés que d'usuelle. Contrairement à son habitude, Malefoy ne les aborda pas d'une moquerie en les voyant arriver, et ne se détourna que d'avantage. Mais Ron et Hermione avaient déjà pu apercevoir les boutons rouges et dorés qui constellaient les visages de Crabbe et Goyle. Le visage de Malefoy en était curieusement dépourvu, Crabbe et Goyle avaient dû mettre les leurs avant son arrivée. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Les badges étaient notablement absents des uniformes, et plusieurs autres élèves semblaient avoir eux aussi le visage atteint, voire masqué pour certains. D'autres élèves n'étaient même pas venus, sans doute trop honteux pour se montrer devant tout le château. Le sourire vengeur de Harry s'élargit.

Malefoy, qui avait déjà vu son stratagème échouer, fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard haineux. Harry se dit qu'à son expression, Malefoy était à deux doigts de laisser exploser sa colère contre les Gryffondor. C'est le moment que choisit Ron pour éclater d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

Les autres Gryffondor, arrivés juste derrière eux, surpris, remarquèrent à leur tour les faciès peu communs arborés par les Serpentard, et rejoignirent Ron dans son hilarité.

Humiliés, Crabbe et Goyle se retournèrent derrière Malefoy. Tous trois leurs faisaient face, les poings serrés.

— Alors, Malefoy, lança Dean Thomas, La jalousie, ça donne des boutons ? On est très fâchés de ne pas avoir de champion ?

L'hilarité des Gryffondor redoubla. Le visage déformé par la fureur autant que par les boutons, Goyle riposta.

— Nous, fanfaronna-t-il, on a peut-être pas de champion, mais au moins, on n'a pas de Sang-de-Bourbe parmi nous !

Les rictus changèrent de camp. Ron sortit sa baguette avant même que la moitié des Gryffondor aient compris ce qui se passait. Aussitôt, Malefoy sortit la sienne, un sourire moqueur au visage.

— Vas-y, Weasley, nargua-t-il tranquillement. Tu veux sauver l'honneur de ta pauvre famille ? Une nuit à l'infirmerie ne changera pas la réputation de toute une lignée de traîtres à leur…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Harry sortir sa baguette. Harry ne voulait pas qu'on ait l'impression qu'il l'avait pris en traitre. En prenant son temps, un sourire aux lèvres, il relança le sortilège qu'il avait invoqué la nuit même, seulement à peine modifié. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Malefoy se prit le sortilège en plein visage, sur lequel il plaqua ses mains en hurlant. Il tomba à terre, Harry le pointant toujours de sa baguette. Sa face, ses mains, tout son corps se couvrait des mêmes boutons. Les Gryffondor ricanaient en le voyant se contorsionner de manière si ridicule, après avoir cru échapper au sortilège des badges.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? dit alors une voix doucereuse et menaçante.

Rogue venait d'arriver. Harry releva sa baguette et la rangea dans sa poche.

— Rien, monsieur, répondit Harry sans se départir de son calme, Malefoy a simplement eu peur.

En effet, dès que Harry avait relevé sa baguette, les boutons avaient disparu. Il regarda ses bras avec stupéfaction, sous les ricanements redoublés des Gryffondor.

Rogue avait l'air déjà passablement irrité, sans doute à cause de l'épidémie de boutons chez Serpentard, il les fit donc entrer et s'asseoir sans attendre plus longtemps.

— Les antidotes ! grogna Rogue de son bureau. Vous devriez tous avoir établi vos recettes, à présent. Je veux que vous les prépariez avec le plus grand soin. Ensuite, nous choisirons quelqu'un pour en essayer une…

Le regard de Rogue croisa celui de Harry qui lui renvoya un sourire moqueur, qui s'élargit lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Colin Crivey s'avança dans la classe. Harry se leva, et mit tranquillement son sac sur son dos pendant que Rogue essayait en vain de négocier avec Colin.

— Très bien ! Potter, disparaissez de ma vue !

Harry claqua des talons et s'en fut par la porte ouverte. Il répondit laconiquement aux questions enthousiastes de Colin en nettoyant sa baguette. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, Harry ne prit mêle pas la peine de frapper, sachant déjà ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, et entra.

La salle de classe vidée de ses meubles était telle que Harry se souvenait. Étaient présents Ludo Verpey, qui parlait à Rita Skeeter, le photographe, Viktor, Cédric et Fleur. Lorsque Verpey vit Harry entrer, il se précipita sur lui.

— Le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Le champion numéro quatre ! Entre, Harry, entre… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes. Les autres membres du jury seront là dans un instant… Nous devons vérifier que vos baguettes sont en parfait état de fonctionnement. L'expert est là-haut, avec Dumbledore. Ensuite, on fera une petite photo. Je te présente Rita Skeeter, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vers la sorcière vêtue d'une robe rosé foncé. Elle va écrire un petit article sur le tournoi dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ …

— Peut-être pas si petit que ça, Ludo, dit Rita Skeeter, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

Harry regarda la coiffure immonde et le sac en crocodile hideux, en essayant de surmonter son dégoût face à cette femme.

— Est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Harry avant de commencer ? dit-elle à Ludo Verpey, sans cesser de regarder fixement Harry. C'est le plus jeune champion… ça ajouterait un peu de couleur…

— Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Verpey. Si Harry n'y voit pas d'objections ?

— Non, non, je ne crois pas, répondit Harry d'un ton doucereux.

Rita se retourna vers lui, l'air surpris et apeuré.

— Comment ça, Harry ? demanda Verpey d'un air étonné.

— Je ne tiens pas à me faire interviewer par cette… personne, monsieur Verpey, répondit Harry à voix basse. Je connais ce qu'elle écrit de réputation, et il est hors de question qu'elle écrive quoi que ce soit sur moi. Ou peut-être préférez-vous qu'on demande aux autres champions ? ajouta-t-il en haussant la voix.

— Non, non, soupira Verpey en posant une main sur son épaule et en écartant Skeeter de l'autre. Pas d'interview personnelle, tant pis.

Rita Skeeter, visiblement furieuse, s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle fit volte-face et alla s'installer au fond de la salle. Harry la vit poser un morceau de parchemin sur une table laissée là, et y poser sa Plume à Papote bleu ciel flambant neuve, qui eut tôt fait de couvrir la surface du parchemin.

Pendant ce temps, la porte s'était ouverte à nouveau, laissant entrer Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Mr Ollivander, Madame Maxime et Bartemius Croupton Senior. Harry ne savait plus si il était déjà soumis à l'Impérium, à l'époque. Il se dit qu'il serait sans doute bien d'essayer de lui sauver la vie quand l'occasion se présenterait. Il nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

— Je vous présente Mr Ollivander, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux champions.

Il s'était assis à la table avec les autres juges.

— Mr Ollivander va vérifier vos baguettes magiques pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bon état de fonctionnement avant le tournoi.

Harry était ému. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le vieux Ollivander. De là où il venait, il était mort depuis longtemps, après lui avoir rendu de grands et précieux services lors de son combat final contre Voldemort.

Il s'avança dans l'espace au milieu de la pièce.

— Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mr Ollivander en s'avançant dans l'espace libre aménagé au milieu de la pièce.

Fleur s'avança et lui donna sa baguette. Harry ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Tout ce qui touchait aux baguettes l'avait toujours intéressé, tout descendant héritier qu'il était de la Baguette de Sureau.

— Mmmmmm…, murmura Ollivander.

Il fit tourner la baguette magique entre ses longs doigts. La baguette projeta des étincelles rose et or.

— Oui, dit-il à voix basse, en l'examinant soigneusement. Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts… très rigide… Bois de rose… Avec, à l'intérieur… oh, mais oui…

— Un cheveu de Vélane, dit Fleur. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère.

— Oui, dit Mr Ollivander, oui, je n'ai jamais utilisé moi-même de cheveux de Vélane, bien entendu. Je trouve qu'ils donnent aux baguettes un très mauvais caractère… Mais chacun ses préférences et si celle-ci vous convient…

Du bout des doigts, Mr Ollivander caressa la baguette sur toute sa longueur, vérifiant qu'elle ne comportait ni bosses, ni éraflures. Puis il murmura :

— _Orchideus !_ et un bouquet de fleurs jaillit à son extrémité. Très bien, très bien, elle fonctionne parfaitement, dit Mr Ollivander qui prit le bouquet et le donna à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette. Mr Diggory, à vous, s'il vous plaît… Ah, celle-ci, c'est l'une des miennes, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle contient un seul crin d'une licorne mâle particulièrement magnifique… Un animal qui mesurait plus de quatre mètres de longueur. Il a failli m'éventrer avec sa corne lorsque je lui ai arraché un crin de sa queue. Voyons cette baguette… Trente centimètres et demi… en frêne… d'une très agréable souplesse. Elle est en excellent état… Vous l'entretenez régulièrement ?

— Je l'ai cirée la nuit dernière, dit Cédric avec un sourire.

Mr Ollivander fit sortir de la baguette de Cédric des anneaux de fumée argentée, déclara qu'elle était en excellent état et demanda :

— Mr Krum, s'il vous plaît.

Viktor Krum se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander de sa démarche gauche, les épaules voûtées, les pieds en canard. Il tendit sa baguette et resta là, l'air maussade, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

— Mmmmm…, murmura Mr Ollivander. À moins que je ne me trompe, il s'agit d'une création de Gregorovitch ? Un excellent fabricant de baguettes, bien que son style ne soit jamais vraiment ce que je… enfin…

Il leva la baguette et l'examina minutieusement en la retournant lentement devant ses yeux.

— Oui… Bois de charme avec un nerf de cœur de dragon ? lança-t-il à Krum qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Plus épaisse que la moyenne… Très rigide… Vingt-cinq centimètres et demi… _Avis !_

Avec une détonation semblable à celle d'un pistolet, la baguette en bois de charme projeta une volée de petits oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en pépiant et s'échappèrent par la fenêtre ouverte.

— Bien, dit Mr Ollivander en rendant sa baguette à Krum. Il ne nous reste donc plus que… Mr Potter.

Harry se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander à qui il tendit sa baguette.

— Aaaah, oui, dit Mr Ollivander, ses yeux pâles brillant d'un éclat soudain. Oui, oui, oui, je m'en souviens très bien.

Harry aussi se souvenait, bien que cela remonte à bien plus longtemps, de son point de vue. Mr Ollivander passa plus de temps à examiner la baguette de Harry que celle des autres. Finalement, il en fit jaillir une fontaine de vin et la rendit à Harry en déclarant qu'elle était en parfait état.

— Merci à tous, dit Dumbledore en se levant à la table des juges. Vous pouvez retourner en classe, à présent – ou peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous alliez directement dîner puisque les cours sont sur le point de se terminer…

…mais le photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

— Les photos, Dumbledore, les photos ! s'écria précipitamment Verpey. Les juges et les champions ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

— Oui, oui, faisons quelques photos de groupe, répondit le photographe, ensuite, on fera quelques photos avec juste les quatre champions.

Rita Skeeter se leva du fond de la salle, mais un regard de Harry la fit se rasseoir sans ouvrir la bouche. Finalement, sans son intervention, la séance de photos se passa plus rapidement, et les champions furent libérés avant que Harry ne commence à trouver le temps long.

Rita fut appelée par le photographe pour discuter des différentes manières de montrer les photos. Harry en profita pour s'approcher discrètement de ses affaires. Il subtilisa le parchemin, la Plume et le petit sac en crocodile et s'en fut par la petite porte derrière la salle. Il monta jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie, où personne ne le verrait, fit un petit tas des affaires de Skeeter avant d'y mettre à nouveau le feu.

En attendant que les affaires aient fini de se consumer, il s'accouda aux remparts de la tour et admira le paysage baigné de la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Le domaine de Poudlard était réellement magnifique. Il avait été ravagé, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du château, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, et bien que la majorité de la végétation aie repoussé, le domaine sur lequel travaillait Neville était bien en-dessous de la beauté de celui que Harry admirait maintenant.

Le vent qui lui chatouillait les oreilles emplissait ses narines de l'odeur de l'automne. L'ombre portée du bateau de Durmstrang sur le lac rempli de reflets orangés lui donnait envie de rester là pendant des heures.

Le vent dispersa le tas de cendres qu'il restait des affaires de Rita Skeeter. Il se détacha avec regret du paysage et rentra manger à la Grande Salle.

Quand il retourna dans son dortoir avec Ron, Coquecigrue l'attendait, posé sur son lit avec la réponse de Sirius attachée à la patte. Il se dépêcha de la lire avec Ron.

 _Harry,_

 _Je ne peux pas te dire tout ce que je voudrais dans une lettre, ce serait trop dangereux au cas où elle serait interceptée. Il faut absolument que nous nous parlions face à face. Peux-tu te trouver seul devant la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor à une heure du matin, dans la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre ?_

 _Je sais très bien que tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre tout seul, mais je suis convaincu que celui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe ne te veux pas du bien. Faire un coup aussi dangereux sous le nez de Dumbledore a dû être une opération prévue et risquée. Sois sur tes gardes. Préviens-moi de quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Confirme-moi la date du 22 novembre le plus tôt possible._

 _Sirius_


End file.
